Oh My Baby!
by Hachi Minuit
Summary: Después de unos cuantos encuentros apasionados Bella y Edward deben afrontar las consecuencias. o al menos eso epensaba él, hasta que ella intentó sacarlo de su vida. Ahora Edward tendrá que chantajearla para poder ser parte de su vida, y de la de su hijo
1. Annuncio

Hola! Este es mi nuevo fic, el segundo para ser exacta. Espero que lo disfruten. Es muy diferente al primero así que léanlo y al final dejen sus comentarios.

Oh My Baby!

*******************************************************************************************

**Cap. 1. **_**Annuncio**_

- Alice, voy a tener un bebé- dijo Bella como quien no quiere la cosa.

- Ah, sí….¿¿¡Qué!??- Exclamé. Mis oídos estaban mal, acaso Bella había mencionado la palabra "bebé".

- Sí, así como lo oyes- afirmó ella- voy a tener un bebé.

Yo estaba en shock, Bella no podía hablar en serio… ella siempre había sido muy responsable en cuanto al matrimonio y cosas como esas.

- Sí, sí, ya sé lo que debes estar pensando, y no aún no estoy embarazada- dijo en un vano intento por tranquilizarme- pero pronto lo estaré.

- ¿¿QUÉ??- exploté sin saber qué más decir. ¿Bella se había vuelto loca?- Pero si a ti ni te gustan los bebés… mucho menos tener uno.

- No, no, corrección Alice, a mí no me gustan los bebés de los demás, pero con el mío va a ser diferente.

Desde hace unos días Bella había estado actuando de manera extraña.

- Bella, de verdad que no te entiendo- susurré apesadumbrada- Se suponía que de las dos tu eras la cuerda.

- Alice, pero si estoy en todos mis sentidos- expresó de manera convincente- jamás había estado más consciente de lo que quiero en toda mi vida.

La miré fijamente. Ambas permanecíamos sentadas sobre el sofá verde oscuro que decoraba el salón.

- Bella, no te entiendo, por qué quieres tener un bebé- la cuestioné tratando de ser suave. Ella era de esas chicas que en cuanto les das un no por respuesta, se ensañan hasta conseguir lo que quieren. Así que, en este momento, darle una negativa haría que corriera a los brazos del primer hombre que se le atravesara en el camino.

- Bueno, verás, me he cansado de vivir sola y creo que ya va siendo hora de formar una familia.

- Pues si no quieres vivir sola, entonces cómprate un perro- le sugerí como acto reflejo.

Inmediatamente noté como se puso tensa y me dirigió una mirada reprobatoria.

- Ya sé que los perros son excelentes mascotas- contestó dolida- pero lo que yo quiero es una familia, algo mío.

- Si ese es el caso pues primero busca una pareja estable, cásate y después de un tiempo ten bebés, pero ahora… estando sola- Bella me estaba sacando de mis casillas.

Suspiró un instante y añadió:

- Sé que no es la mejor manera de hacerlo, pero honestamente no estoy lista para el matrimonio.

Enarqué una ceja y la mire con incredulidad.

- Vaya- comenté con sarcasmo- no estás lista para el matrimonio, pero si para dar a luz.

- Exacto- apuntó entusiasta.

El mundo se estaba poniendo de cabeza o yo había perdido la razón.

- No, no, Bella, sabes que esa no es la mejor manera para no sentirte sola. Un bebé implica responsabilidades, cuidados. Hay que alimentarlo, bañarlo, cambiarle los pañales, enviarlo a la escuela, ayudarlo con sus tareas y mucho más de lo que piensas.

- Claro que ya lo sé, boba- sonrió y me dio un suave golpe en el antebrazo- y estoy plenamente consciente de lo que significa.-suspiró- hasta ya he pensado a que universidad debería ir, porque claro, el pequeño Anthony va a estudiar medicina como su madre.

Bella había pronunciado todas esas palabras con tanto fervor que por un momento le creí. Ella en verdad deseaba tener un hijo. No obstante, eso estaba mal. La gente debería ser más consciente a la hora de procrear, no podía dejar todo al azar y mucho menos, hacer todo lo que le venía en gana por mero capricho.

- Pe…pero…- tartamudeé sin saber que más decir.

- Mira Alice, si te lo digo es porque eres mi mejor amiga y en realidad no me importa lo que piensen los demás. Y si vine a verte es para informarte que pronto serás tía- dijo acariciando su plano vientre.

- Bella, tú no estás embarazada- le señalé. Ella definitivamente había perdido la razón. De seguro papá le encontraría un hospital muy bueno y probablemente con el tiempo se curaría.

- Ya lo sé, pero es que me produce tanta emoción la sola idea que ya no aguanto más para sea cierto. Te imaginas cómo me veré con el vientre abultado.

El plan de Bella era el más descabellado de todos los que le había escuchado. Hacía más de diez años que la conocía y nunca la había visto así. Parecía ida, sumergida en una burbuja de aire, flotando en su séptima nube.

- Ah, Bella- la llamé interrumpiendo su fantasía- pero no crees que hay un error en tu plan. Ya sabes, para quedar embarazada no basta solo con desearlo.

- Claro que lo sé Alice, no soy tan tonta, pero eso ya lo tengo solucionado.

- ¿Solucionado? ¿A qué te refieres exactamente con eso? Digo ¿ya tienes a algún candidato?- Ahora si que comenzaba a entrar en pánico. El plan de Bella parecía que iba más en serio de lo que pensaba. Puede que al principio creyera que todo era parte de una broma, pero su actitud me estaba dando miedo.

- Si, voy a poner un anuncio en el periódico-

- ¿¿QUÉ??- bufé sin poder contener mi reacción. ¡Bella se había vuelto loca! La miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos sin dar crédito a lo que decía.

De repente Bella comenzó a partirse de risa.

- Ja, ja- decía entrecortadamente- ja, ja hubieras, ja, hub..ja tu, ja,ja, tu cara ja ja.

Uff, suspiré aliviada. Todo había sido una broma de mal gusto.

- Bella- le dije apenas en un susurro tratando de recuperar el aire- por un momento me asustaste. De verdad pensé que lo del bebé iba en serio.

Bella paró de reír.

- Ja, ja pensé que habías perdido la razón- suspiré otra vez.

- Alice, lo del bebé no era una broma- dijo repentinamente seria- yo me refería a lo del periódico.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y me desmayé.

Mis ojos se abrieron lentamente y noté que estaba recostaba en el sillón. ¿Qué me había pasado?

Ah claro, Bella me había dicho que quería tener un bebé.

Bebé, BEBÉ…

- Al fin despiertas- comentó Bella- ya me tenías preocupada, llevabas inconsciente casi tres minutos. Tu pulso parecía normal, pero aún así, hiciste que me preocupara.

- Bella, oh Bella- me abracé a ella instantáneamente- estaba soñando que querías tener un bebé y que ibas a poner un anuncio en el periódico…

- No Alice- habló tiernamente- no fue un sueño, bueno, reconozco que me pasé con lo del periódico y te pido disculpas, no tenía idea de que estuvieras tan susceptible, pero todo lo demás es cierto.

- Oh- exclamé. Entonces no había estado soñando. Me dejé caer sobre el sillón y Bella se acomodó a mi lado.

- Yo sé que no es la mejor manera de traer un hijo a este mundo, pero sólo pido tu apoyo. No tienes idea de cuanto ansío ser madre, y también sabes que mis relaciones pasadas no han sido las que yo hubiera esperado. Por lo mismo, decidí que ya tenía suficiente de eso y que si quería un hijo no iba a esperar a que apareciera mi príncipe azul en su corcel blanco. No, si quiero un hijo simplemente voy a tenerlo y punto.

- Pero ¿cómo?- pregunté finalmente saliendo de mi estado de shock-¿Por inseminación?

- Lo he considerado, pero creo que me gustaría hacerlo de la forma tradicional- consintió ruborizándose levemente.

- No, no te entiendo…-

- No te hagas la que no entiende- dijo- ya sabes, por la forma tradicional, lo que pasa cuando un hombre y una mujer…

- Sí, si, comprendo eso- No era una colegiala, yo sabía perfectamente como se hacían los bebés. Acaso creía que Jasper y yo no hacíamos el amor. – Me refiero a que no entiendo la parte en la que tú, no, más bien, él...

- Ah, eso…- me interrumpió- bueno, aún no sé quien va a ser el padre de mi hijo, pero si de algo estoy segura es que voy a buscarle los mejores genes que pueda ofrecerle a mi bebé. No vayas a pensar que voy a acostarme con cualquiera. De ninguna manera. Por el momento voy a hacer pruebas, o mejor dicho, tener citas.

- ¿Citas?

- Sí, citas, pero voy a ser sincera desde el primer momento. Desde el primer instante les voy a dejar claro que yo sólo quiero tener un hijo, ya sabes, cero compromisos…

Me volví a desmayar y no supe más.

********

Alice volvió a desfallecer y supuse que la noticia le había impactado. Eso, o más bien era su estado. Desde el instante en que la vi supe que algo andaba raro en ella. Se le veía pálida, ojerosa y por lo que Jasper me había contado, últimamente no se había sentido bien. Además de que hacía unos días había comenzado a sentir náuseas. Pobre Alice, que bombazo recibiría al saber que ella ya estaba embarazada. Su esposo también parecía notarlo, no en vano era médico.

Después de llamar a Jasper y de que por fin llegara para vigilar a Alice, me dirigí al hospital. Mi turno comenzaba en unas horas, pero necesitaba tiempo para descansar, y de ser posible pasar a alguna agencia de citas de una vez. Si quería ser madre lo mejor era actuar desde ahora.

- Llene el formato y en cuanto termine avíseme por favor señorita.

La recepcionista parecía demasiado curiosa respecto a mi presencia en aquel lugar. Parecía como si nunca antes hubiera visto a una mujer buscar marido. Bueno, en realidad pareja por una noche. Pero eso ella no lo sabía.

En el formulario se leía lo siguiente:

¿Preferencia del color de ojos?

Pues siempre me ha gustado el azul, pero el verde no estaría mal. Imaginé a mi bebé con unos hermosos ojos verdes y me emocioné. Así que escribí: Azules o verdes.

¿Estatura?

Humm tomando en cuenta que sería un niño el padre debería ser alto.

- 1.80 aproximadamente- dije para mi misma.

¿Color de la piel?

No había pensado mucho en ello pero no tenía ninguna preferencia por los morenos o los blancos. Así que garabatee un "Me da los mismo". No me importaba mucho eso, al fin y al cabo con mi sangre albina lo más seguro es que el bebé saliera tan blanco como yo. En cuanto al color del cabello mi respuesta fue similar.

¿Edad? Un rango de veintisiete y treinta y tres años. Yo no era ninguna mujer vieja, por lo que buscaba alguien de mi edad, no tan mayor y en absoluto menor. Sé que parece mucha exigencia pero si lo iba a hacer de la manera tradicional mi cita debería ser capaz de buscar solo el camino, me refiero a… bueno, eso está de más decirlo.

Las primeras preguntas habían sido sobre el aspecto físico. Las siguientes se referían a lo mental. Obvio que quería alguien inteligente, sin antecedentes de ningún tipo de enfermedad mental, ni padecimientos crónicos. Con respecto a la salud física escribí con letra grande y muy clara: Sin enfermedades hereditarias, ni mucho congénitas. Y después me limité a escribir unas cuantas para citar ejemplos.

Por último, en cuanto a los intereses se referían definí detalladamente que buscaba a alguien que se interesara por la música, la pintura, las artes en general, así como por las ciencias. También agregué que de preferencia buscaba a alguien emocionalmente estable y que quisiera tener hijos.

En cuanto terminé se lo entregué a la recepcionista, que le dio un rápido vistazo a las hojas de papel y después de aclaró que tan pronto como alguien encajara en mi perfil me llamarían. Me dio una nota de pago y de inmediato fui a la caja. Quería que mi perfil estuviera en su base de datos lo más rápido posible.

Salí de la agencia y suspiré ampliamente. Ya estaba hecho, ahora sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Sí, tiempo, mi aliado y mi enemigo.

_Tiempo_.

El mismo que me había hecho perder la esperanza y ahora me la devolvía.

Di un breve paseo antes de ir a trabajar. Me detuve un rato en el parque justo frente al hospital y me senté en la banca más próxima. Estar ahí era tan agradable que podía pasar horas y horas sin moverme. Los pájaros danzaban sobre el asfalto en busca de comida. Lamenté no llevar semillas, pero no podía hacer nada. Me recosté sobre el respaldo de la banca de hierro e incliné mecánicamente mi cabeza hacia el cielo. Era maravilloso poder observar todo ese panorama azul, donde las nubes jugueteaban con alegría, rebosantes y llenas de libertad. El ardiente sol me cegó y cerré los ojos. Una suave brisa acarició mi rostro y relajó cada musculo de mi cuerpo.

- _Esto es el paraíso_- pensé

- ¿Puedo?- preguntó una voz masculina.

- Por supuesto- dije sin abrir los ojos y seguí disfrutando el momento. La esencia de la tarde se filtraba por mi nariz. El perfume de la tarde llenó mis fosas nasales y se mezcló con una fragancia exquisita, una que jamás antes había percibido. Ese suave olor me invadió y entonces me sentí como en casa.

- Maravilloso ¿no crees?- masculló la voz a mi lado.

Esas palabras me sacaron de mi ensoñación.

- Claro- apunté a decir. Me giré y con los ojos entreabiertos observé a mi acompañante. Era un hombre apuesto, con largas pestañas y brillante cabello cobrizo.

- Mi nombre es Edward- se presentó extendiéndome la mano y esbozando una deslumbrante sonrisa.

- Mucho gusto, yo soy Bella- le dije intentando ser cortes y le sostuve la mirada. Ese hombre era demasiado guapo para ser real.

_¿Acaso seguía dormida?_

Ring ring

Mi celular sonó y rompí el contacto visual. En cuanto vi el número me levanté sin decir nada más.

_Carlisle-_ pensé- _vaya que era oportuno._

Me levanté del asiento y con gesto amable le sonreí como señal de despedida y me apresuré al hospital.

- Siento haberte llamado antes de tu hora de entrada- se excusó Carlisle- pero eres la más indicada para esta emergencia- suspiró y continuó:- hay un paciente en urgencias que necesita ser intervenido, sufrió un accidente de tránsito y tiene sangrado interno, uno de sus pulmones está perforado y…

Fui directamente a los casilleros y me vestí para cirugía. Por lo visto el descanso previo no iba a poder ser. Justo en ese momento un rayito de duda asomó en mi cabeza. Si mi vida prácticamente estaba en el hospital, cómo haría para educar a mi hijo. Sacudí la cabeza y la idea desapareció. Ser cirujana no me iba a impedir criar a mi bebé. En el mundo existen innumerables madres solteras que tienen profesiones y trabajos que requieren atención. Y aún así, son buenas madres y están al pendiente de sus hijos todo el tiempo. ¿Por qué iba a ser yo la excepción?

Me dirigí al quirófano y me enfoqué en lo mío. Lo más hermoso de ser cirujana es, sin duda, lo mucho que puedes ayudar a las personas. Así que lo más satisfactorio de mi trabajo no era la remuneración, sino ver las caras felices y contentas de todos aquellos a los que ayudaba.

- Hombre de 45 años. Estado: postrauma. Presión 80/60, respiración irregular, pupilas dilatadas, hay sangre en su pulmón colapsado…

- Llamen a radiografías y díganles que vamos para allá- indiqué. Esa era mi vida, el camino que yo había elegido,así que no podía quejarme. Me encaminé hacía el quirófano y respiré.

La cirugía no fue tan complicada, pero si larga y extenuante, como siempre. La intervención duró unas cinco horas y al final el paciente logró salvarse.

No me gustaba mucho tratar con los familiares de los pacientes, en especial porque me recordaban lo maravilloso que podía ser tener una familia, regularmente Angela Webber, mi interna en turno, se encargaba de lidiar con esos asuntos. Pero hoy me sentía extrañamente bien, así que accedí a darle las buenas nuevas a la familia.

- ¿Familiares del Sr. Robertson?- pregunté. La sala de espera estaba abarrotada de familias en espera de noticias.

Una mujer joven con un niño en brazos se acercó a mí.

- Nosotros- susurró- ¿Está bien mi papá?

- Sí, la cirugía fue todo un éxito. Fue una suerte que lo hubieran traído a tiempo.

La mujer profirió un grito y cayó de rodillas. El niño en sus brazos lloró.

- ¿Se siente bien?- pregunté con torpeza. Era obvio que no se sentía bien.

- Sí, es que...- prorrumpió en sollozos- me da tanto gusto que esté vivo.

Unos minutos después la mujer se calmó. La ayudé a sentarse y cuando estuvo mejor la deje.

Lo último que alcancé a escuchar me conmocionó.

- Jamie- expresó con voz vehemente- abuelito está bien. Después besó a su hijo y el pequeño emitió una dulce risa.

Me alejé lo más rápido que pude. Me resultaba imposible no desear sentir envidia de la joven mujer. Deambulé por los pasillos hasta perder el sentido de orientación.

- Llegó temprano Dra. Swan- me saludó Mike.

_¡Maldición!_

Debía ser más cuidadosa al caminar y fijarme donde me metía.

Mike era el cirujano plástico del hospital. Lo llamábamos _Plástico_ no sólo porque era su especialidad, sino porque era bastante artificial. Por su puesto, era bien parecido y eso lo hacía popular entre la comunidad femenina. Y aunque su trabajo era excelente, eso no le ayudaba en nada como ser humano.

- Como siempre- le respondí frunciendo los labios en una sonrisa.

- _Bella Bella_- no me gustaba la forma en que decía mi nombre- ¿cuándo vas a aceptar mi invitación a cenar?

La mente de Mike Newton era muy fácil de predecir, sobre todo en cuanto a comida se refería. Sin embargo, para él el plato fuerte era yo. Y aunque me moría de ganas por ser madre no estaba tan desesperada como para aceptar la invitación de Newton.

- Ya te dije que no puedo- usé el viejo pretexto para estos casos- ya sabes que las relaciones entre colegas no funcionan. Además, si todo termina mal sería incómodo seguir trabajando juntos.

Sonrió pensativo.

- Admito que tienes razón en eso- se pasó una mano por el cabello dándose aires de Casanova- no me gustaría verte llorar por los pasillos.

_Y aparte de todo arrogante_, pensé.

- Claro Newton- dije con un sarcasmo bien remarcado, pero él pareció no percibirlo.

Lo deje parado en el pasillo y fui a las escaleras de emergencia. Necesitaba tomar un respiro para este turno de veinticuatro horas. Era una suerte que el nuevo neurocirujano llegara hoy. Esperaba que fuera lo suficientemente apuesto para herir el ego de Newton. Mike necesitaba un poco de competencia. Claro, además de Carlisle, quien a pesar de ser el jefe del hospital, se mantenía tan joven como podía. Era una lástima que ya estuviera casado y fuera el padre de mi mejor amiga. Bueno, también estaba Jasper, pero para el caso era lo mismo. El también estaba casado.

_Bip Bip… _

Otra emergencia. Suspiré y fui directamente a la pizarra de anotaciones.

- ¿Qué tienes para mi?- le pregunté a Carlisle una vez que llegué hasta donde estaba- espero que sea algo realmente interesante.

Carlisle me miró dubitativamente y después añadió:

- En realidad quiero que ayudes al nuevo cirujano a acoplarse al ritmo del hospital.

- Vaya, así que para eso me llamaste- dije desilusionada- pero si para eso están los internos- me quejé.

- Pues si, pero él es especial- me guiñó un ojo y con la cabeza me señaló hacia el pasillo.

Pude notar a un montón de enfermeras y a unas cuantas colegas rondando la zona. Todas estaban embobadas con el hombre frente a ellas.

- Edward- llamó Carlisle y él caminó hacia donde estábamos.

Sus pasos eran lentos y comedidos. En cuanto lo tuve enfrente de mí lo reconocí de inmediato. El extraño del parque.

- Bella- me saludo con un beso en la mejilla. Pude escuchar el suspiro de las mujeres que circundaban el pasillo.

- Edward- dije sin quitar la mirada de su rostro- vaya, ¿qué haces aquí?- inquirí sorprendida.

- Así que se conocen- expresó mi jefe esbozando una sonrisa y regresándome a la realidad.

- Sí, más o menos- insinuó colocándose junto a mí y me lanzó una mirada pícara.

- De acuerdo, entonces Bella, lo dejo en tus manos. Muéstrale como funcionan las cosas aquí y llévalo a conocer el hospital- ordenó Carlisle tranquilo.

- Pero…- me quejé al ver como Carlisle se alejaba.- De acuerdo, está bien- acepté con resignación.

- Veo que tienes cosas mejores que hacer, así que si quieres lo dejamos para otra ocasión- Edward sonreía de oreja a oreja- Después de todo cualquier persona puede ayudarme ¿no?

- Déjalo- me rendí. Además quería saber más de él.- Supongo que no hay nada mejor que hacer, así que mientras requieren nuestros servicios podemos dar un paseo.

Asintió con una sonrisa deslumbrante y comenzamos el recorrido.

- Primero las damas- indicó dejándome ir delante.

************

Ah, ¿¿qué tal?? ¿Les gustó? ¿¿¿Les gustó??? Díganmelo que sería bueno saberlo. A mí me encantó. Creo que cada vez me enamoro más y más de Edward.

En fin, les dejo, pero como regalo ahí van un extracto del siguiente capítulo:

2. **Entrevistas**

[…]

- Jazz, sabes, creo que nos equivocamos. Más bien yo me equivoqué.- le dije cubriéndome el cuerpo desnudo.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Hice algo mal?- se inclino hacia mí y me acarició el cabello.

- Veras, esto puede ser difícil de decir, así que seré directa. –Me giré hacia él- Para empezar me encantas, ya sabes, el sexo contigo ha sido grandioso. Después de todo tú fuiste el primero y has sido el único. Pero sabes, creo que después de todo lo que hemos pasado- me pegué a él para recalcarle a que me refería- creo que te prefiero más como mi amigo, mi confidente.

[…]

Jajajaja adivinen quién habla!!! ¿¡Alice!? Jajaja nos vemos la próxima semana!!!

**Hachi Minuit**


	2. Incontro

**Hola!! Pues aquí les dejo el segundo cap. Le cambie el nombre pero lo demás sigue intacto. Muchas gracias por sus mensajes, sus alertas y sus favoritos!! Danke!!!**

**Hachi Minuit**

************

Oh My Baby!

**Cap. 2. **_**Incontro**_

Habían pasado más de dos meses desde que había ido a la agencia matrimonial y aún no me llamaban. La espera comenzaba a desesperarme, al paso que iba no lograría ser madre antes de terminar el año.

Me acurruqué y suspiré profundamente.

- ¿Pensando?- dijo una voz conocida, Edward.

- Si, algo- respondí mecánicamente. Me desperecé y le dirigí una cálida mirada.

Desde que había conocido a Edward me había caído a las mil maravillas. Tenía un carisma sin igual y no era el playboy que parecía. Por el contrario, actuaba como si quisiera pasar desapercibido. Lo mejor de todo es que le gustaba tener privacidad, no como Newton, quien gritaba a los cuatro vientos quien era su compañera de cama del momento. Me caía bien, por eso no lo había echado de las escaleras de emergencia, mi refugio personal.

-¿Y qué es lo que te tiene así?- me preguntó tiernamente tomando asiento a mi lado.

Le sonreí una vez más. No podía decirle todos mis pensamientos y tampoco lo conocía lo suficiente, así que me limité a mirarlo y sumergirme en sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Me mantuvo la mirada y pude notar la curiosidad en sus facciones.

- Muchas cosas, ya sabes, problemas y todo eso. Nada que importe demasiado.

- Ya veo- dibujó una débil sonrisa en sus labios.

No quería ser grosera con él, pero no podía decirle lo que pensaba. Nadie, además de Alice y Jasper sabía sobre mis planes para convertirme en madre. Ni siquiera Carlisle, que había fungido como mi padre desde que lo conocí. De eso hacía ya más de seis años, durante mi internado. El cariño era reciproco, y aunque lo estimaba en sobre manera y acostumbraba contarle mis problemas, en este momento no podía darle a conocer mis intenciones. No aún.

- Si puedo ayudarte en algo no dudes en decírmelo, ¿de acuerdo?- insistió Edward y esta vez tomó una de mis manos y depositó un suave beso en ella.

Lo miré un momento y asentí.

Dudaba mucho que por el momento pudiera ayudarme en algo, pero supuse que cuando comenzaran mis antojos le tomaría la palabra. Sonreí para mis adentros.

- Por cierto- hablé tratando de desviar la atención de mi persona- ¿Por qué dijo Carlisle que eras especial?

Esa pregunta rondaba mi cabeza desde hace algunos días, pero hasta ahora no había tenido la oportunidad de preguntárselo directamente.

Edward se puso nervioso y se llevó una mano a la nuca.

- No es nada del otro mundo- explicó- Es que, Carlisle es mi tío.

- ¿Tu tío?- exclamé sin poder contenerme por la sorpresa. En todo este tiempo no sabía que Carlisle tuviera un sobrino, o ¿sí? Rebusqué entre mis recuerdos y lo recordé.

¡Claro! Edward Masen. Me lo había dicho varias veces, pero nunca le había prestado la suficiente atención.

- Sí, por eso dice que soy especial, para él todas las personas que quiere son especiales. Lo mismo dijo cuando me habló de ti.

- ¿En serio?- sentí curiosidad sobre lo que Carlisle podría haberle dicho de mí- ¿Y qué fue exactamente lo que te dijo?

- Hum…- dudó- me contó que eres la mejor cirujana cardiotorácica que conoce, que eres confiable, honesta, esas cosas que dicen los padres sobre sus hijas.

- Ya veo- fue lo único que pude decir.

- También piensa lo mismo sobre mí, ya lo conoces, es fácil que sienta cariño por alguien. Así que si fuera por él, todos seriamos hermanos.

¿Hermanos? La idea me horrorizó. Podía imaginarme a Alice como mi hermana, pero a Edward no, a él nunca.

- Con que hermanos ¿no?- comenté para mí misma.

- Pero yo nunca podría verte como una hermana- arguyó.

Me tensé. No sabía cómo interpretar su frase, de modo que contraataqué.

- Yo tampoco- bromeé- eres demasiado extraño para ser de mi familia.

A Edward le agradó mi respuesta y me siguió el juego.

- ¿Extraño? Pero quién es la que habla en sueños. Eso sí que es extraño Dra. Swan.

Palidecí. ¿Cuándo me había visto dormir?

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué pones esa cara? El cuarto de descanso es un lugar bastante concurrido. Me sorprendería que a estas alturas alguien más no lo supiera.

Buen punto. Me había asustado por nada.

- ¿Te sientes bien?- me preguntó Edward- Te ves un poco pálida.

- Sí, estoy bien- mi estómago gruñó- aunque creo que mejor debería ir a comer algo antes de mi próxima cirugía- Me levanté y estiré cada uno de mis músculos- ¿Quieres venir?- le pregunté por cortesía.

- No, muchas gracias. Tengo una cirugía en menos de veinte minutos y lo último que quiero una hipoglucemia.

Lo dejé en las escaleras y volví a mis preocupaciones. ¿Es que no había nadie que encajara con mi perfil? Uno, por lo menos uno. Yo no era tan exigente. Bueno, sí, pero era por una buena razón. Quería lo mejor para mi bebé. Todos los padres quieren eso ¿no?

Comí una ensalada ligera y después fui a la biblioteca del hospital. No quería pensar más y para eso debía ocuparme en otra cosa. En dos horas tenía una implantación de una válvula cardiaca así que no estaba de más revisar algunos libros. No lo necesitaba, pero tenía que comenzar a concentrarme en la intervención.

- Sutura- le ordené a Angela y salí de la sala de operaciones. La cirugía había sido larga y extenuante, había durado unas trece horas aproximadamente, pero había sido todo un éxito.

Regularmente las operaciones a corazón abierto me causaban un poco de estrés, ya que eran escasas y debía aprovechar cada ocasión para enseñarle a los internos a mi cargo.

- Bella, ¿cómo estuvo la cirugía?- me preguntó Carlisle al verme en el pasillo.

- Excelente, aunque estos internos me ponen de nervios. Sobre todo Mallory. ¿Puedes hacer algo para cambiarla de equipo? No la quiero cerca de mí. Es una inepta.

- Tranquila Bella, falta poco para su prueba, después te la quitarás de encima.

No estaba segura de si eso era cierto, pero algo era seguro. Si la chica Mallory terminaba su estancia, nunca me dejaría intervenir por ella y mucho menos que me examinara. Miren que confundir una peritonitis con una obstrucción intestinal a estas alturas era imperdonable.

Me dirigí al cuarto de descanso y me tiré sobre la parte inferior de la litera.

- Bella, ¿y tu paciente? ¿Sigue vivo?- bromeó Jasper. Él estaba recostado sobre la cama de arriba. Lucía cansado y ojeroso.

- Jazz, que gusto verte. ¿Cómo está Alice?- pregunté acomodándome.

Jasper era cirujano ortopédico y mi mejor amigo desde la escuela de medicina. Siempre había estado a mi lado en los momentos más difíciles y yo se lo agradecía con todo el corazón. Al principio habíamos creído que nuestra amistad era algo más y salimos un tiempo. Pero entre más nos conocíamos, nuestra amistad crecía más. Así que un día, después de hacer el amor le dije:

- Jazz, sabes, creo que nos equivocamos. Más bien yo me equivoqué.- le dije cubriéndome el cuerpo desnudo.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Hice algo mal?- se inclino hacia mí y me acarició el cabello.

- Veras, esto puede ser difícil de decir, así que seré directa. –Me giré hacia él- Para empezar me encantas, ya sabes, el sexo contigo ha sido grandioso. Después de todo tú fuiste el primero y has sido el único. Pero sabes, creo que después de todo lo que hemos pasado- me pegué a él para recalcarle a que me refería- creo que te prefiero más como mi amigo, mi confidente.

Por alguna extraña razón Jazz pensaba lo mismo y después de llegar a un acuerdo decidimos hacer el amor por última vez, ya saben, como despedida. Y desde entonces habíamos sido sólo amigos, los mejores del mundo. Obviamente Alice no sabía esto. Y nunca lo sabría. Cuando Jazz comenzó a salir con ella, Alice se mostraba bastante reacia y desconfiada conmigo, así que en cuanto tuvo oportunidad me preguntó si estaba interesada en Jasper, o en algún momento lo había estado, le negué todo. De manera que cuando Jazz le propuso matrimonio decidimos llevarnos el secreto a la tumba. No imagino que diría Alice si se enterara de que Jasper y yo habíamos compartido cama los primeros dos años en la escuela de medicina.

- Ally está emocionada, lo del bebé la tiene al borde del éxtasis.

- Y no sólo a ella- añadí al ver su enorme sonrisa. Se asomó hasta donde estaba.

- ¿Se me nota tanto?- dijo ruborizándose un poco.

- Claro, si tienes la misma cara que cuando dieron la noticia de que habías aprobado el propedéutico-

- Vaya, entonces sí que debe ser evidente- volvió a sonreír y agregó:

- Tengo hambre ¿vamos por algo a la cafetería?-

- Vamos- accedí levantándome. No tenía apetito, pero necesitaba hablar con un amigo.

Jasper cenó, o mejor dicho, desayunó crepas con zarzamoras y al final cedí a la tentación y lo acompañé con un _omelette_ de queso y champiñones.

- ¿Cómo vas con lo del bebé?- me preguntó Jasper.- ¿Sigues buscando candidatos?

Mastiqué un poco y respondí.

- Sí, aunque no he encontrado a nadie que cubra las expectativas.

Me miró intensamente y enseguida supe por qué.

- No tenía idea de cuánto deseabas ser madre. Es evidente que los años han pasado. Mírame a mí, felizmente casado y con un bebé en camino. Y mírate a ti, buscando convertirte en madre por todos los medios. Quién hubiera imaginado hace tiempo.

No hacía falta que ninguno de los dos lo dijera, pero nuestros recuerdos se remontaron hacia ocho años atrás. Ninguno de los dos olvidaría nunca el evento que casi cambiaba nuestras vidas.

- Bella, cariño, ¿qué te sucede? Te hizo daño la comida.

Era la tercera vez que vomitaba en el día y los mareos no cedían.

- Jazz, creo que… creo que estoy…- no podía pronunciar la palabra. Mi mente se negaba a dejarla salir de mis labios.- Jazz, hay algo que debes saber- se puso serio y yo también lo hice- tengo un retraso y ya llevo dos días con náuseas y vómitos.

Jasper dejó caer el libro que sostenía entre sus manos y profirió un débil "¡Oh!".

No perdimos tiempo y enseguida fuimos al laboratorio a hacerme las pruebas necesarias. Mientras esperábamos que nos atendieran nadie decía nada. Jazz sostenía mi mano con firmeza.

- Yo…- comencé dubitativa- yo no estoy lista para ser madre.

Me recargué en su hombro y sollocé levemente. Estaba confusa y mis pensamientos no lograban conectarse de forma correcta.

- Tranquila Bells- me consoló Jasper- todo va a estar bien. Me acarició la coronilla y me abrazo. Sentía el calor de su cuerpo a través de su ropa. El candor que emanaba de él me tranquilizó. Sabía que no estaba sola, Jazz estaba junto a mí y me apoyaría en todo.

La ansiedad nos carcomía, pero ninguno de los dos era capaz de admitirlo. Los resultados estarían listos hasta el siguiente día así que la angustia se prolongó toda la noche. No me sentía capaz de dormir pero finalmente el sueño terminó por vencerme.

Quizá hubiéramos pasado una noche más tranquila si hubiéramos comprado una prueba en la farmacia, pero eran bastante improbables. La otra opción era una ecografía pero estábamos aterrados para confirmarlo de esa manera. En pocas palabras, queríamos saber, pero no queríamos saber.

-Jazz- dije la mañana siguiente- ¿qué vamos a hacer si los resultados son positivos?

- Tranquila, es mejor que no te estreses- me rogó- Y bueno, si de verdad estás embarazada- me miró a los ojos- ya veremos cómo saldremos adelante. Tener un hijo no es tan malo ¿sabes?

Sabía que tenía razón, pero no estaba segura de querer ser madre a los veinte.

- Yo siempre he querido tener una familia- comentó Jazz- Claro, me hubiera gustado que las circunstancias fueran otras, entiendes, estar casado, tener un matrimonio estable…- Me perdí la última parte de su discurso. La idea de estar embarazada me horrorizó en un principio. Si en ese momento hubiera dependido únicamente de mi, el aborto hubiera sido la mejor opción. Pero una vez que escuché las palabras de Jasper no estaba segura de poder hacerlo. No quería perderlo y sabía que estar junto a él era seguro. El era lo más importante para mí y no quería perderlo. Mis padres se estaba divorciando y Emmett, mi hermano mayor, estaba en Europa. Así que prácticamente, estaba sola. Sólo Jasper y yo. ¿Valía la pena arriesgar tanto?

Fuimos por las pruebas y afortunadamente eran negativas. Al parece tenía una intoxicación, nada de gravedad.

- Bella, Bella- Jasper pasó una mano frente a mis ojos-Tierra llamando a Bella.

- Lo siento- sacudí la cabeza para volver a la realidad.- Lo siento, estoy cansada, ¿qué decías?

- Te pregunté que cómo vas con tu plan, ¿ya tienes a alguien en mente?

Milagrosamente Jasper no me había dicho que había perdido la razón cuando le expliqué mis planes. "Tienes mi apoyo" expresó Jasper ante el rostro atónito de su esposa.

- No, aún no he encontrado a alguien digno de mí- le dije y le dediqué una sonrisa a medias.

La silla junto a mí se movió y vi a Edward sentarse a mi lado.

- Hola- saludó y esbozó una

La mesa que compartíamos Jasper y yo, a menudo, era para nosotros dos solos. Nos gustaba sentarnos en una de las orillas de la cafetería, lejos del bullicio y el gentío.

- Edward, que gusto tenerte aquí con nosotros- le dio la bienvenida Jasper.

- Es todo un placer para mí. Hace tiempo que quería venir a Seattle y cuando Carlisle me hablo de la oportunidad de trabajar aquí no lo dudé ni un segundo. Hice las maletas y heme aquí.

- Supongo que Los Angeles debe ser un lugar muy agitado para que hayas tomado una decisión así.

- Sí, un poco, aunque Seattle no se queda atrás, pero parece un lugar más tranquilo y tiene menos gente.

Edward y Jasper conversaban con ánimo. Era como si ya se conocieran desde hacía mucho tiempo. Los miré y me enteré que se conocieron en la boda de Jasper. Eso me inquietó, si era así por qué no lograba recordarlo. Se suponía que no me había perdido detalle alguno de la ceremonia, ni de la fiesta. Aunque… Ahora que lo pienso mejor, durante la fiesta había celebrado de más y terminé durmiendo con un extraño.

Me estremecí, no quería recordar eso. Había sido una de las mejores experiencias de mi vida, pero a fin de cuentas, había sido con un extraño. Siempre pensé que me había dejado llevar porque me sentía sola. No hacia menos de una semana que había terminado con Jake y me resultaba más fácil creer que me había acostado con el extraño, al que no lograba recordar, que admitir que un desconocido me había gustado.

- Bueno, chicos, los dejo. Tengo que terminar unos trámites y después me iré a casa. - Me saludas a Alice, dile que mañana la voy a ver.

- Por supuesto- se alegró Jazz- A Alice le dará gusto verte. Se la ha pasado preguntando por ti toda la semana. Ha estado decorando la habitación para el bebé y estoy seguro de que le vendría bien una mano.

Me estremecí.

Edward enarcó una ceja y nos miro.

- A Alice le encanta torturarme con las compras- le expliqué.

Cuando llegué a casa el vacío volvió a mí. No me gustaba sentirme de esa manera. Quizá Alice tenía razón. Debía comprarme un perro. Escuché los mensajes de la contestadora y me desilusioné. No había ningún mensaje de la agencia, así que no tenía caso seguir escuchando.

No tenía hambre así que me dirigí a mi alcoba y me tiré sobre la cama. Me giré sobre mi costado y me quedé dormida.

Dormí más de diez horas. Abrí lentamente los ojos y pude ver cómo la luz del crepúsculo se filtraba por las persianas.

Fui hasta la cocina y tomé un poco de cereal. Engullí el contenido del tazón mientras miraba la televisión.

El teléfono sonó y le lancé una mirada asesina. Siempre que dormía hasta tarde me despertaba de mal humor y hoy no era la excepción.

Dejé que la contestadora hiciera su trabajo.

- Señorita Isabella Swan nos complace informarnos que la búsqueda en nuestra base de datos ha arrojado resultados…

Corrí hasta el teléfono y lo cogí.

- Sí, bueno, soy Isabella Swan.

- Buenas tardes- saludó la voz femenina- le hablaba para informarle que ya tenemos un candidato para usted.

- En serio, digo, si, perfecto- mi voz se llenó de alegría. De seguro la recepcionista pensó que estaba desesperada por salir con alguien.

- De acuerdo- dijo la voz a través del auricular- su cita está programada para este viernes por la noche.

- Perfecto.

Conté cada uno de los días hasta el viernes. La esperanza de encontrar al hombre perfecto me hizo soportar a Lauren Mallory y las insinuaciones de Newton.

El viernes tenía el día libre así que por la mañana fui a visitar a Alice.

- ¡Bella!

Alice me abrazó y se puso a dar saltitos a mi alrededor. Su rostro denotaba alegría y conmoción. Se puso a gimotear y le devolví el abrazo. Sus hormonas estaban trabajando.

- Lo siento- se disculpó limpiándose las brillantes lágrimas de las comisuras de sus ojos.- Pero es que me da tanto gusto verte- y el llanto volvió.

Logré que se calmara y entonces comenzó el terror. Ally me mostró la habitación para el bebé y la ropa que había comprado.

- Escogí el amarillo porque aún no sabemos el sexo del bebé. El obstetra nos dijo que la próxima cita nos lo diría, pero Jazz y yo decidimos hacerlo a la antigua, así que vamos a esperarnos hasta el parto.

Pasé las siguientes horas escuchando sus planes de remodelación y sus primeras impresiones sobre el embarazo.

- Oh, Bella- se interrumpió- discúlpame, había olvidado que tu también quieres…

No terminó la frase, pero no hacía falta que lo hiciera.

- Que tonta he sido. Discúlpame, no quería incomodarte.

- Descuida Ally, no hay problema.

Le comenté sobre mi cita y me infundió valor. Entrada la tarde regresé a casa y me arreglé para mi cita. Estaba nerviosa así que no pensé más en ello. Llamé al restaurante y confirmé la reservación. Hasta ahora lo único que sabía de mi pareja de esta noche es que llevaría un tulipán rosa.

Llegué al restaurante media hora antes de lo previsto. Me senté en mi mesa y ordené agua mineral. Me sentía tonta por haber llegado tan temprano. Mientras esperaba unos cuantos hombres se acercaron a mí. El primero se llamaba Tyler, un hombre interesante pero bastante insistente. Después vino Eric, no era ni guapo ni feo, pero carecía de sentido común, así que lo mandé derechito a su mesa.

Dieron las nueve y comencé a sentirme inquieta. La ansiedad invadió todo mi cuerpo y comencé a mirar hacia todos lados. No veía a nadie con un tulipán en la mano. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que fuera temporada de tulipanes.

¡Demonios! ¿Y si no venía?

Las campanillas de la entrada principal sonaron y una ligera brisa nocturna se coló. Escuché que una voz preguntaba por Isabella Swan y un mesero le indicaba el camino. No podía ver su rostro, pero reconocí el aroma, me hizo sentir paz y me relajé. La figura se encontraba a unos pasos de mí. Levanté la vista y me encontré con sus ojos. Clavó su mirada en la mía y me quedé tiesa.

- ¿Tú?- exclamé sin contener la sorpresa. Mi atención se fijó en el tulipán rosa que sostenía su mano derecha.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

****************

Ja, verdad que no se esperaban lo de Jasper y Bella!! Pues a mi me encanta Jasper y amo a Edward, así que ni modo jaja cada uno con sus ocurrencias. Actualizo el viernes, también Amor Primero. Gracias por todo y nos estamos leyendo?


	3. Secondi Fini

¡¡¡Hola!! Jaja amuchas gracias por sus comentarios. Me dio gusto saber que alguien ha leído lo que escribí. Bueno, era obvio quién es la cita de Bella no, jaja a mi me gusta pensar que el amor a primera vista existe. Pero ¿verdad que el mundo es muy pequeño? Jaja es verdad que todos compartimos las babas de todos!!! jajajaja

Ah y este capítulo está dedicado a todas aquellas personas que han comentado!

Muchas gracias por dejarme sus comentarios, que son los que me han animado a seguir publicando esta historia. No negaré que me entristece ver la poca aceptación que ha tenido, pero bueno, si nadie más quiere leer ni comentar allá ellos no? Jajaja ellos se lo pierden!

Bueno, ahora sí, disfrútenlo y no olviden comentar!!

*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"

Oh My Baby!

**Cap. 3 **_**Secondi Fini**_

- ¿Tú?- exclamé sin contener la sorpresa. Mi atención se fijó en el tulipán rosado que sostenía su mano derecha.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté con brusquedad.

- Esa es la manera en saludas a tu cita.- bromeó Edward y se sentó en la silla frente a mí.

Puse cara de espanto.

- Vamos no seas ridícula.- Puso el tulipán a la altura de mis ojos- toma, esto es para ti.

Acepté la flor de buena gana. Seguía anonadada.

- Gracias- alcancé a articular. ¿Seguía soñando? ¿Todo el día había sido producto de mi imaginación? Tal vez si estaba loca.

- ¿Tiene mucho que llegaste?- me preguntó al notar que no decía nada.

- No- enarcó una ceja y lo admití- bueno no mucho, pero ¿qué haces aquí?- repetí.

- ¿Acaso no es obvio?- dijo- Soy tu cita.

- Si, eso lo comprendo- ¡Por supuesto que no lo entendía!- pero más bien preguntaba, cómo fue que sucedió esto. ¿Tú? ¿Yo? ¿Aquí?

Esperaba haber sido clara, me avergonzaba tener que repetirlo.

- Pues por el modo tradicional- sonrió- o mejor dicho, la agencia lo arregló. Claro, con nuestros perfiles y todo eso.

La sorpresa asomó una vez más en mi rostro.

¿Desde cuándo Edward necesitaba una agencia matrimonial para conseguir una cita? Con su apariencia era capaz de conseguir miles de chicas sin chistar y con el puro movimiento de sus pestañas.

Me observó intensamente durante un minuto y me ruboricé. Resultaba extraño estar sentada ahí, con él, en una cita.

- ¿Ordenamos?- sugirió- o ¿quieres seguir tomando agua mineral?

Pestañeé.

- Ah, claro, si, por supuesto.

Cada uno miro el menú. Al final me decidí por algo ligero, una ensalada italiana y un vino suave.

Edward siguió mi ejemplo y el mesero tomó nuestra orden.

- Esto es extraño- comencé- no voy a negarte que me sorprendí cuando te vi. A decir verdad sigue siendo raro- reiteré- nunca había imaginado que alguien como tú- lo señale- tuviera la necesidad de concertar con una casa de citas.

Tomó una copa entre sus manos y sonrió.

- Tampoco creí que lo haría, hasta que un amigo me animó. La verdad es que al principio pensé que era una tontería, pero después pensé que no era tan mala idea. Nunca sabes a quién podrás encontrar. Y al final tenía razón. Si no, ¿míranos? Lo cual me deja pensando- volteó su rostro hacia mí- ¿Cómo es que llegaste a esto?

¡Maldición!

- Pues…- ¿Debía decirle la verdad?- La verdad es que me había cansado de salir con idiotas y creí que era una buena opción. Quería alguien que encajara conmigo, así que por qué no dejar que una agencia lo escogiera por mí.

- ¿Así que somos compatibles?- dijo pensativo.

- Eso parece.

El mesero trajo nuestra cena y comenzamos a comer.

Entre bocado y bocado tratamos de conocernos un poco más. Me enteré que sus padres habían muerto hacía ya tiempo. Carlisle tomó su custodia legal y por petición del mismo Edward había asistido a un internado en Inglaterra. Allí había vivido hasta hace cinco años y después se vino a Los Angeles. Había tenido unas cuantas novias, pero nada serio, o al menos eso argumentaba.

- ¿Cómo se llama tu última novia?- lo interrogué.

- Tanya- dijo con gesto compungido.

- Por el gesto supongo que no quieres hablar de ella- concluí.

- No, no es eso. Es sólo que me resulta difícil hablar de ella, nuestra relación fue algo extraña.

- Ni que lo digas. Vaya que sí tengo experiencia con relaciones extrañas.

El mesero trajo el postre. Edward permaneció callado, entrelazó las manos y las coloco bajo su barbilla. Yo simplemente lo miraba.

Una melodía sonaba de fondo. Su ritmo armonioso era dulce y tranquilo.

- Tanya- Edward por fin habló- ella quería casarse, tener hijos y todo ese tipo de cosas. No tengo miedo al compromiso, ni nada por el estilo. Mi único problema era que yo no estaba seguro de amarla. Sabía que la quería, pero amarla, eso era un asunto más delicado.

- Te entiendo-corté un trozo de mi tarta de frambuesa- a mi me sucedió más o menos lo mismo. Aunque en mi caso yo no buscaba matrimonio.

Me detuve. Había hablado más de la cuenta y no estaba segura de cuánto debía saber Edward.

- Pero, ¿qué pasó después con Tanya?- centré el tema en él de nuevo.

- Lo dejamos. Quizás pienses que soy una mala persona, pero no estaba dispuesto a engañarla. Así que le dije lo que pensaba y ella terminó conmigo. Pasó el tiempo y la situación se volvió algo incómoda, sobre todo para ella, porque nos veíamos todos los días, debido a que trabajábamos en el mismo hospital. De modo que en cuanto escuché de la oportunidad de venir a Seattle no lo dude ni un segundo. Llevaba tiempo queriendo trasladarme y la idea de trabajar junto a mi tío hizo la oferta aún más tentadora.

- Vaya, así que fue eso lo que te trajo a Seattle.

- No exactamente, pero en parte. Y tú Bella ¿alguna historia que quieras compartir?

- Hum…-

Le relaté mis relaciones desde la escuela de medicina, obviamente omití la de Jasper, después de todo Alice era su prima. En realidad no tenía mucho que contar, ya que mi vida amorosa no había sido prolífica, pero eran historias interesantes y divertidas.

- El último fue Jake. Terminamos hace un año y medio, justo una semana antes de la boda de Alice. Fue un tremendo golpe. Me dolió mucho romper con él, pero era bastante inmaduro. Demasiado impulsivo para mí gusto. Recuerdo que por aquel tiempo comenzaba a preguntarme qué era lo que quería de mi vida. Y cuando pensaba en el futuro no imaginaba a Jake conmigo, así que lo mejor era terminar antes de que fuera tarde.

- Ya veo- pensó- ¿Así que no ha habido nadie más después de él?

- No- mentí. Edward no tenía por qué saber del extraño. Además sólo había sido una aventura, una cuestión de una noche.

Terminamos el postre. Edward se ofreció a pagar la cuenta como todo buen caballero, pero lo convencí de que ya no estábamos en el siglo XIX y que en nuestros tiempos tanto hombres como mujeres debía compartir las responsabilidades. Al final pagamos la mitad cada uno.

Salimos y el aire frío del invierno golpeo nuestros rostros.

Temblé. Llevaba un vestido negro de muselina y unos zapatos altos. Mi abrigo apenas cubría la parte superior de mi cuerpo. Ese era uno de los principales de la moda, la ropa bonita no siempre es la más confortable. Me abracé y froté mis brazos de arriba abajo en espera de entrar en calor.

El rostro angelical de Edward resplandecía a la cálida luz de la luna. ¿De verdad era tan guapo o yo era una incauta?

Edward se dio cuenta de que tenía frío y me puso su abrigo sobre los hombros.

- Toma, así no sentirás frío mientras caminamos.

No dije nada. Edward comenzaba a agradarme pero debía ser sincera con él. No podía negar que me atraía un poco, pero era demasiado arriesgado enamorarme ahora que tenía un plan en mente. Además, él lo había dicho, no estaba dispuesto a tener un hijo si no estaba enamorado de su pareja. Así que lo mejor era terminar con esto de una buena vez.

- ¿Y cuál es tu color favorito?- le pregunté.

- El azul, ¿y él tuyo?

- Depende, pero por el momento el café.

Me acompañó hasta mi casa y hablamos de cosas insustanciales, conociéndonos. Una vez que llegamos hasta la puerta le devolví el abrigo. Me volví hacia él y le dije:

- Ha sido un verdadero placer cenar esta noche contigo- le di las gracias.- Y me gustaría volver a salir contigo, pero no creo que sea lo correcto.

Sí, lo mejor era ser honesta desde el principio.

- De verdad que ha sido una noche maravillosa…- Era el momento de ser honesta con él. Era lo menos que le debía. Además estaba segura de que era una persona confiable y no lo iría predicando a los cuatro vientos- Pero en este momento no estoy interesada en una relación.

- No te entiendo- lucía confuso y no era para menos- Creí que te agradaba, porque tú me agradas.- Su semblante se volvió fiero- Entonces, ¿por qué acudiste a la agencia?

- Edward, yo, en realidad no estoy buscando una relación- No podía seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, tenía que ser directa- Es cierto que busco algo, pero no una relación. Yo… yo sólo quiero tener un hijo.

Mi revelación lo dejó perplejo, por lo que continué. Era mejor dejarle las cosas claras.

- En este momento mi única intención es ser madre, así que sería injusto decirte que no quiero volver a verte, cuando en realidad me agradas. Pero sabes que eso sólo sería un error, yo nunca te pediría que fueras el padre de mi hijo, menos sabiendo todo lo que pasaste con Tanya, así que lo mejor es ser honesta desde un principio.

Edward seguía estupefacto. Mis palabras le habían caído como un balde de agua fría.

- Bella, yo…- fue lo único que logró decir.

- Descuida, es normal que reacciones así. Alice puso la misma cara.

Me sentía fatal, no sólo por él, sino también por mí.

- Supongo que ya es tarde, deberías ir a casa- le sugerí- Que tengas buenas noches Edward- dije con voz contenida y me metí a la casa.

No quería esperar a ver la reacción de Edward. Seguramente pensaba que estaba loca, pero para el caso daba lo mismo. Pronto olvidaríamos nuestra cena y algún día no muy lejano la recordaríamos como eso, como un recuerdo tenue.

Me cambié la ropa y me lavé la cara. Me puse unos pants y me tiré sobre el sillón. Era cerca de la una de la mañana y mi turno en el hospital comenzaba a las cinco treinta. No tenía mucho tiempo para dormir, y por si fuera poco, me resultaba imposible conciliar el sueño. Era una suerte que ese día Edward no tuviera turno en el hospital, de forma que no tendría que enfrentarlo las próximas veinticuatro horas.

Encendí la televisión y puse las noticias. El desplome de la banca en Shangai y los problemas bélicos en medio oriente me deprimieron. ¿Cómo era posible que el egoísmo de unos exterminara a miles?

Miré el reloj. La una treinta. Apagué la televisión y me fui a la cama. Me cubrí con el edredón morado e intenté dormir. No lo logré. Al final opté por dormir en el sillón, como cada vez que me sentía intranquila.

Cerré los ojos y comencé a dormitar. Me sumergí poco a poco en mi sueño. Edward estaba a mi lado y yo lucía un evidente embarazo, quizá unos cinco o seis meses. Una sonrisa cruzó por mi cara. La idea no me desagradaba, pero de pronto Edward desapareció, me toqué instintivamente el vientre y estaba plano.

Me desperté sudorosa. Todo había sido un sueño, o más bien una pesadilla.

El despertador marcaba las cuatro treinta. Apenas había dormido un par de horas, pero ya no tenía sueño. Más tarde me repondría después en el cuarto de descanso.

Me levanté, me di una ducha y comí un poco de cereal. Aún me sentía llena por la cena, pero no tendría oportunidad de ingerir nada hasta dentro de doce horas.

Conduje hasta el hospital. La brisa matutina de Seattle me reconfortó. Puse uno de mis CD's favoritos en el reproductor y el día comenzó a tomar un mejor color.

Al llegar al hospital fui directo a los casilleros y me cambie. Me desprendí de mi incómoda, pero elegante ropa, y la intercambie por otra más agradable. Vestida así me sentía en mi elemento. Traté de no pensar mucho en mi cita con Edward, porque sólo me provocaría dolor de cabeza.

Tenía que llamar a la agencia para concertar otra cita, aunque para eso tendría que esperar un poco, al menos hasta que iniciaran actividades.

Debido a que era sábado había mucha actividad en el hospital. Con frecuencia, los sábados eran días bastante pesados. La gente solía tener más accidentes los fines de semana que los otros días, el índice de accidentes automovilísticos aumentaba en un 70% y las fracturas y lesiones severas un 55%. Aunque de manera positiva, si es que se podía decirse así, las quemaduras disminuían un 35%. Por ese motivo, mientras no hubiera cirugías programadas ni emergencias que requirieran mi atención, pasaría unas cuantas horas rellenando papeles y atendiendo casos menores en medicina interna.

El día mejoraba cada vez más, para empezar me asignaron a Angela Webber y Ben Cheney como mis internos. Estar lejos de la chica Mallory hacía el día de cualquiera. Sentí pena por el residente que la tuviera a su cargo, pero como bien dicen, el bien de unos, es el mal de otros.

Me encontré a Carlisle en el pasillo de endocrinología y le di las gracias. Él no lo admitió pero sabía que estaba detrás de la rotación de los internos.

Cerca de las once de la mañana urgencias se vio conmocionada por un accidente de auto. Una familia completa se había visto involucrada en un choque y uno de los niños había entrado en trauma. Tenía un riñón perforado y un enorme pedazo de vidrio se le había incrustado en la cabeza. No parecía tan complicado, salvo por el riñón, hasta que se reveló que el infante usaba un bypass y su corazón se detuvo de improvisto. Los siguientes minutos fueron críticos y se necesito de una intervención múltiple. Se detuvo el sangrado interno y logramos salvar el riñón. Sin embargo, el trozo de vidrio en la cabeza requería más atención de la que pensábamos. Se hallaba alojado entre el lóbulo occipital y temporal, muy cerca del cerebelo.

- ¡Demonios!- expresé al salir de cirugía. No había nada más desagradable para mí que ver a ver a un niño pequeño en la sala de operaciones. Me sentía frustrada porque no había mucho que pudiera hacer. El pequeño moría segundo a segundo y sólo un milagro podría salvarlo.

La intervención era más delicada de lo que parecía, por lo que requería a un neurocirujano con experiencia: Edward.

Carlisle lo llamó y estuvo allí en cuestión de cuarenta minutos. Los signos vitales del pequeño, Daniel, eran estables. Parecía dormir profundamente y cualquiera hubiera pensado que nada le sucedía, si se omitía el vidrio en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

Vi a Edward entrar en la habitación de Daniel y después en la sala de operaciones. Observé la cirugía. El ambiente era tenso, sucedía lo mismo cada vez que había una cirugía de este tipo. El vidrio fue extirpado con éxito, sin embargo ahora todo era cuestión de suerte. Los signos vitales del pequeño Daniel descendieron y lo siguiente que escuché de los labios de Edward fue:

- Ha entrado en coma.

Me sentí mal, apenas era un niño de seis años y estaba muriendo. Su familia no compartía un destino diferente. Monique, la hermana mayor de Daniel, era la que se hallaba en mejores condiciones. Había sufrido una contusión y leves cortes en la cara y cuerpo, por lo demás parecía estar bien. Sus padres, los señores Montagnier, estaban en estado crítico y habían sido trasladados a cuidado intensivo.

Estaba demasiado cansada y quería dormir un par de horas, por el momento Daniel no daba señales de cambio, así que no había motivo para permanecer cerca de él, deje a Webber a cargo y me fui al cuarto de descanso. Tenía tanto sueño que caminaba por inercia. Entré a la habitación y me tiré sobre la cama inferior. Me deshacía del jersey y los zapatos cuando de improvisto la puerta se abrió.

Lo reconocí al instante y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

- ¿Así que aquí estabas?- una sonrisa perversa cruzó por su perfecto rostro.

Cerró la puerta tras él y giró el seguro. Ese movimiento me puso en alerta. ¿Qué pretendía?

*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"

Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? Les adelanto que el siguiente capítulo lo subiré hasta el viernes, puesto que voy tener guardia esta semana y no cree tener tiempo libre. ¿Adivinen qué va a hacer Edward? Jajaja Sólo les digo que normalmente el cuarto de descanso es todo, menos eso. Jajaja pobre Bella, dudo que pueda descansar jajajaja….Chau, nos vemos el próximo viernes!!!

**Hachi Minuit**


	4. Fortuito

Hallo!! Aquí me tienen again. Este capítulo va delicadísimo a todas las personas que me han animado a seguir escribiendo esta historia!

Creo que cada vez amo más a este Edward, aunque es medio extraño pero en fin!

A leer y no olviden dejarme sus comentarios, puede que no lo crean, pero me hacen feliz!! : )

**Hachi Minuit**

*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*

**Oh My Baby!**

**Cap. 4**_** Fortuito**_

Tenía tanto sueño que caminaba por inercia. Entré a la habitación y me tiré sobre la cama inferior. Me deshacía del jersey y los zapatos cuando de improvisto la puerta se abrió.

Lo reconocí al instante y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

- ¿Así que aquí estabas?- una sonrisa perversa cruzó por su perfecto rostro.

Cerró la puerta tras él y giró el seguro. Ese movimiento me puso en alerta. ¿Qué pretendía?

Se acercó a mí y con aire decidido me tomó entre sus brazos. Supe que me iba a besar antes de que lo hiciera. Hubiera podido detenerlo, pero no lo hice. Me besó como nunca nadie lo había hecho. Sus labios eran ardientes y parecían deseosos de mí. Me acomodó sobre la cama y continúo con el beso. Su cuerpo estaba sobre el mío y parecía vibrar. Se separó un poco, lo suficiente para recuperar el aire necesario y continuar. Esta vez fui yo la que quiso probar el néctar de sus labios. Me dejé embriagar por las sensaciones y correspondí a cada uno de sus gestos. Acarició mi rostro y enredé los dedos en su cabello. El cansancio se había evaporado y lo remplazó la lujuria. Con un movimiento brusco me atrajo hacia él y proferí un gemido de placer. Noté su erección rozando mis muslos y me retorcí de placer. Continuamos besándonos de forma desenfrenada y lo despojé de su camiseta. El hizo lo mismo con la parte superior de mi atuendo. Nos separamos lo suficiente para permitir que las prendas cayeran y dejaran de estorbarnos.

- Había tenido ganas de hacer esto desde que te volví a ver- susurró con voz ronca.

- Pues ya somos dos- admití y lo besé de nuevo.

No sabía cuánto lo deseaba y mucho menos desde cuándo, pero ahora que su torso desnudo estaba en contacto con mi pecho no era capaz de parar.

Desanudé su pantalón con ayuda de mis piernas, lo bajé hasta sus rodillas y resbaló por sus tobillos. Con gestos expertos realizó la misma operación y me despojó de mi pantalón. Lo único que nos separaba de un contacto completo era la ropa interior.

Ninguno de los dos parecía querer parar así que seguimos retirando las estorbosas prendas. Una vez que estuvimos completamente desnudos me incorporé y me senté a horcajadas sobre él. Si iba a tener la experiencia, la quería completa.

Edward se movió debajo de mí. La humedad de mi pubis contra la dureza de su miembro me hizo estremecer. Una de sus manos se dirigió hacia la parte baja de mi abdomen para comprobar mi estado. Con lentitud introdujo uno de sus dedos en mí intimidad y me estremecí.

Emití un breve jadeo, ya no podía esperar más. Estaba lista para él.

- Edward, hazlo ya- le imploré. Esa sensación me estaba matando.

Sus dedos salieron de mi vagina y jugueteando con mi clítoris. Los mantuvo allí varios segundos y me atrajo un poco más hacia él.

Edward me besó con ardiente pasión al mismo tiempo que retiraba sus dedos de mi parte inferior y me acomodó sobre él. Me levanté un poco para que se introdujera en mí y lo hizo lenta y suavemente. Nuestros cuerpos se fundieron en uno y nos acoplamos a la nueva sensación que nos transportaba. Nos movíamos a un mismo ritmo y le imprimimos más cadencia a nuestras caricias. Sus labios abandonaron los míos y los dirigió hasta mis senos endurecidos. Mordisqueó y succionó cada uno de mis pezones erectos de una forma tan estimulante que grité de placer. Temí que mis gritos se escucharan hasta el pasillo por lo que me ocupé en la espalda de Edward. Colocó su mano derecha en la parte baja de mi espalda y la otra se ciñó a mi cintura. Abandonó mi pecho y le dedico atención a mi cuello. Sus entradas y salidas se hicieron más rápidas y profundas. Estaba al borde del éxtasis. Mis manos recorrían su cuerpo con frenesí y una de ellas se dio a la tarea de alborotar su cabello, mientras que la otra masajeaba su espalda. El jaleo que producían nuestros movimientos se volvió más y más rápido. Estuvimos así varios minutos. Cada uno de los miembros de mi cuerpo se sentía desfallecer. Era tan agradable tenerlo dentro. Poco después giró sobre la cama manteniendo la unión y caí de espaldas. Sabía que iba a correrse en cualquier momento, yo también lo haría. Sus labios volvieron a los míos y nuestras lenguas se entrelazaron. Entonces lo sentí venirse. El orgasmo estaba cerca. Se aferró más a mi cintura y nos separamos levemente. Lo miré directamente a los ojos y casi me desintegro de placer al notar sus pupilas dilatadas cerca del clímax. Enredé mis piernas en su cintura y lo atraje más a mí. Proferí un gemido al sentirlo penetrarme aún más profundo, si es que eso era posible. Silenció mis gemidos con sus labios y mantuvo sus ojos clavados en los míos cuando explotó. Sentí su semen inundarme y como se escurría entre mis piernas. Continuamos unidos unos segundos más recuperando el ritmo perdido y luego nos separamos. Seguimos recostados sobre la cama, uno al lado del otro. Estábamos sudorosos y con los cabellos enredados, pero nada importaba. Acababa de tener el mejor sexo de mi vida y por ahora sólo quería disfrutar de esta sensación.

- Wow, eso ha sido…- exhalé sin concluir la oración y mirando hacia arriba.

- Ni que lo digas- afirmó.

_Toc toc…_

Nos levantamos sobresaltados. Nos vestimos con premura. Me acomodé la ropa como pude y lo mismo hizo él. No pude evitar carcajearme. Parecíamos dos colegiales a quienes sus padres habían atrapado _in fraganti_.

_Toc toc_

Los golpes continuaron. No podía ser más obvio lo que pasaba dentro. La habitación olía a sexo. El intercambio de fluidos podía olerse en el aire.

- Dra. Swan- la voz era de Angela.- ¿Está ahí? La buscan en recepción.

_Toc, toc…_

- ¿Dra. Swan? Maldición, creo que no está aquí- resopló la chica.

Escuché los pasos de Angela alejarse y fue entonces cuando todo el peso de mis actos cayó sobre mí: había hecho el amor con Edward.

No quería mirarlo a la cara, pero por la prisa sólo me había puesto la camiseta y los pantalones que utilizaba para cirugía. Mi ropa interior debía estar en algún lugar de la habitación y tenía que buscarla. No quería dejar rastro de lo que había sucedido

Bajé la mirada y rebusqué entré las sábanas. Era vergonzoso, pero ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Dejarla ahí para que alguien más la encontrara y la exhibiera en la pizarra de anuncios?

Podía sentir la penetrante mirada de Edward sobre mi espalda. Respiré con alivio cuando por fin la encontré. Ahora sólo tenía que salir de ahí. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y le di la espalda a la litera. Lentamente abrí los párpados y mi lo que vi me conmocionó.

Edward estaba recargado contra la pared y me miraba fijamente. En sus ojos pude leer la contradicción que se dibujaba en mi rostro.

Parpadeé perpleja.

- ¿Estás arrepentida?- preguntó. ¿Qué si estaba arrepentida? ¿Cómo rayos iba a saberlo si hacia tan sólo cinco minutos había estado entre mis piernas? Era consciente de que había sido un error garrafal, pero ¿_arrepentida_?

No dije nada y desvié la cara de sus ojos penetrantes.

Fue hasta donde estaba y sujetó uno de mis brazos, mientras que con una mano atrapó mi mandíbula para obligarme a mirarlo.

- Yo…-intenté evadir su mirada, pero clavó sus ojos en mí, hipnotizándome.-

- ¿Te arrepientes?- insistió.

- Yo… No es eso.- comencé dubitativa. Me soltó de improvisto y se replegó contra la pared.- Ha sido grandioso estar juntos pero tú sabes lo que quiero. Así que no es que me arrepienta, pero al final no quiero que seas tú quien termine arrepintiéndose. ¿De verdad quieres estar conmigo a pesar de lo que te dije?

- Creo que es obvio lo que quiero- refunfuñó- ¿Qué no te lo acabo de demostrar?

- Edward sólo quiero ser madre, en este momento no busco una relación- repetí- sólo quiero ser madre.

Su cara se desencajó. Hizo una mueca de dolor y agregó:

- ¿Por qué te niegas a aceptarme? Me deseas tanto como yo a ti. Podemos intentar conocernos más y si las cosas salen bien…

- ¿Y si no?- repliqué a la defensiva- ¿Qué pasará si todo sale mal? No, gracias. Estoy bien así. Además ya te lo dije, en este momento no quiero una relación sentimental, sólo quiero tener un bebé y no me importa con quien.- concluí furiosa.

- Así que sólo me usaste- afirmó Edward.

No dije nada. No era del todo cierto lo que le había dicho. No me acostaba con todo el mundo sólo porque quisiera tener un hijo. Había requisitos, aunque para mi mala suerte Edward los reunía todos y yo me había dejado llevar por el momento.

Seguí callada.

Edward interpretó mi silencio como una respuesta afirmativa y un gesto de dolor cruzó su cara.

- Pues buena suerte con eso- se dirigió hacia la puerta- ojalá lo consigas pronto. Con un poco de suerte lo procreamos hoy.

Abrió la puerta y salió hecho una furia. La puerta se cerró con estrepito y caí de rodillas. Me había dejado guiar por mis hormonas y ahora las cosas se habían complicado. Durante nuestro encuentro no había pensado ni por un momento en la posibilidad de quedarme embarazada, es más, mi entrega había sido completamente desinteresada. Aunque ahora…

¡Demonios!

Edward no había usado preservativo y yo ya no tomaba la píldora desde hacía varios meses. Me contrarié. Claro que quería ser madre, pero ¿un hijo de Edward? Técnicamente éramos compatibles, pero ¿Edward? Lo último que quería era concebir un bebé de alguien cercano a mi círculo social. Pero ¿y si este encuentro tenía consecuencias? Había muchos "peros" en mi cabeza y mientras más vueltas le daba al asunto peor me sentía.

¿Y si tomaba la píldora de emergencia? Me encontraba ante un dilema. Había deseado durante tanto la posibilidad de concebir un hijo que la espera me era dolorosa y ahora que me hallaba frente a ella no sabía si sería capaz de ir por ella. No sabía qué hacer. ¿Dejaría crecer en mi vientre al bebé de Edward? Divagué mucho. Claro, aún no había nada seguro, pero cabía la posibilidad de que sucediera. Sacudí la cabeza y decidí no pensar más al respecto. Aún tenía algunas horas para decidirme.

_Ring, ring._

Mi celular sonó.

Miré el número de la pantalla.

-Angela- dije para mí misma y contesté de mala gana.- ¿Sí?

- Dra. Swan- suspiró Angela aliviada- la he estado buscando por todo el hospital, creí que estaba descansando y…

- Si, si Angela- la interrumpí- ¿Para qué me necesitas?

- Ah, bueno, es que hay una persona en recepción que la busca.

- ¿Ah? ¿Quién es?

- Dijo que se llama… cómo dijo- El silencio se hizo al otro lado del auricular- Ah, sí, su nombre es Emmett.

- ¿¡Emmett!?- repetí ansiosa- Llévalo a la cafetería y dile que me espere ahí. Voy para allá.

Colgué el teléfono y me apresuré a ponerme la ropa interior. Mi entrepierna aún se sentía pegajosa, pero tenía que salir de ahí antes de que alguien llegara y notara el estado de la habitación. El olor a fluidos aún no se había dispersado lo suficiente. Salí de la habitación y me dirigí al baño. Me recompuse el cabello y después baje hasta la cafetería.

No quería ver a nadie, pero Emmett no podía esperar. Era mi hermano favorito, aunque sólo tuviera uno y me emocionaba volver a verlo después de tanto tiempo. Hasta donde sabía estaba de promoción en Italia. Emmett jugaba para los Patriotas de Nueva Inglaterra, era el quarterback del equipo.

Entré a la cafetería y busqué a Emmett con la mirada. Con lo grande que era no fue difícil dar con él. Estaba sentado al fondo, pude notar como algunas personas se acercaban a él y le pedían autógrafos.

Me vio desde lo lejos y le sonreí. Extrañaba tanto a mi hermano que mi corazón dio un vuelco al verlo. Se veía diferente, feliz. Eso era. Irradiaba felicidad por cada poro.

Llegué hasta él y se levantó para envolverme en sus enormes brazos. Me apretó fuertemente y luego aflojó el abrazo para observarme mejor.

- Luces cansada- me indicó. Puso uno de sus dedos bajo mis ojeras y supe por qué lo decía.

- Y tú enorme.

Ambos nos reímos.

Tomamos asiento y charlamos sobre todo lo que habíamos hecho en los últimos meses.

- Y cuéntame, ¿qué has hecho?

- Hum… pues ya sabes, lo de siempre.

No tenía mucho que contarle, mi vida era algo monótona y lo poco que podía decirle no le agradaría del todo. Emmett siempre había hecho hincapié en que los hijos y el matrimonio eran parte del mismo paquete. Así que lo mejor era no mencionárselo por ahora, al menos hasta que estuviera embarazada. Estaba segura de que podía contar con él y que amaría a mi bebé tanto como a los suyos, pero aún no era tiempo de hacérselo saber.

- ¿Y tú?- desvié el tema. Emmett siempre tenía historias que contar. Su vida estaba repleta de constantes anécdotas.

- Pues conocí a una chica- admitió algo avergonzado.

- ¿En serio?- eso sí que era noticia. Emmett tenía una personalidad arrolladora, pero en el fondo era bastante serio en cuanto a mujeres se trataba.

- Cuéntamelo todo- lo apremié. Si había una chica en la vida de mi hermano yo quería saberlo.

- Se llama Rosalie- ¿Rosalie? Ese nombre me sonaba bastante familiar. ¿Dónde lo había escuchado?

- ¿Rosalie?- repetí y noté la mirada cautelosa de Emmett.- ¿Y la conozco?

Emmett asintió mecánicamente. Hurgué en mi cabeza y no se me ocurría quién podría ser. La única Rosalie que conocía era la hermana de Jasper, la misma que vivía en Nápoles…

- ¡Ah! No me digas que… ¿la hermana de Jazz?- Emmett asintió algo cohibido. Su reacción era bastante divertida, pero estaba demasiado atónita como disfrutarla.

- ¡Oh por Dios!

- ¿Y Jasper ya lo sabe?- pregunté intrigada. Emmett bebió su soda y negó con la cabeza.

- Pero ella va a hablar con él tan pronto como lo vea- paseó la mirada por la cafetería como si buscara a alguien.

- Tranquilo- lo consolé- Jazz no está aquí. Acompañó a Alice a su cita.

Le conté la buena nueva, el embarazo de Alice. Hablamos un poco al respecto y luego volví sobre el tema, tenía que saciar mi curiosidad.

- Em, y a todo esto, a qué te refieres exactamente con "conocí a una chica"- lo cité.

Conocía a Emmett de toda la vida como para saber que cuando decía eso implicaba más que besos y arrumacos.

- Vivimos juntos.

- ¿¿!Qué!??- me puse de pie sin quererlo. Una pareja a tres mesas de nosotros se me quedó mirando.

- Tranquila Bells, no es para tanto- volví a sentarme y hablé en murmullos.

- Que no es para tanto- bufé- Jasper va a matarte.

- Rosalie ya no es una niña, ella sabe lo que hace. Además… yo la amo y…

- ¿Y qué?

- Y pues estoy pensando seriamente en casarme con ella.

- ¿Casarte?- mis ojos se salieron de sus órbitas. – Pero si apenas se conocen- mascullé.

- Lo sé, pero ella es especial. Ella es todo lo que quiero. Cuando estamos juntos es como si el tiempo se detuviera- recitó Emmett risueño- Rose es mi sol, mi aire, mi todo Bells.

- Em- musité atónita.- Oh, vaya, no sabía que…

- Además cuando lo sabes, lo sabes- se justificó- Así que ¿por qué esperar?

No pude decir más. Emmett podía ser impulsivo e inmaduro, pero en cuestión de amores no se tomaba nada a la ligera. Y si quería casarse con Rosalie…

- Mira-me indicó al colocar sobre la mesa una cajita de terciopelo.- Este es el anillo.

Abrió la tapa y pude admirar una preciosa argolla incrustada con esmeraldas y diamantes.

- Wow- dije a falta de palabras- así que es en serio.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja. Su sonrisa era radiante y sincera, parecía un niño atrapado en una tienda de dulces.

- Pues… no sé qué decir-. Logré articular.

- Podrías decir ¿Felicidades?.- sugirió de forma inocente.

- Claro que sí- me levanté y fui hasta él. Lo rodeé con los brazos y besé su cabeza.- Muchas felicidades Em.

Lo apreté lo más fuerte que pude.

- Gracias- expresó sonriente. Regresé a mi lugar y lo mire fijamente- Me da mucho gusto que me apoyes. Eres la única familia que tengo y quería que lo supieras primero.

- Gracias hermanote-le palmeé el antebrazo- pero sería bueno que le avisaras a la novia- bromeé.

- Ja ja, que chistosita estás hoy. –se quedó pensando un rato y luego agregó-: Por cierto Bells, ¿Qué estabas haciendo? Cuando te vi me dio la impresión de que estabas algo despeinada. Si no te conociera diría que acababas de tener sexo.

Me quedé rígida.

- …-

_Dra. Swan a cardiología._- gruño el altavoz.

Uf, suspiré. Había sido salvada por ¿el megáfono?

- Debo irme- le indiqué señalando el techo. Me miró con aprehensión y curiosidad.

- Por esta vez te salvas, pero ya tendremos oportunidad de hablar sobre eso. Que no creas que me tragué todo ese cuento de que no ha pasado nada importante. Sólo mírate, luces radiante.- me apuntó- Escondes algo y como tu único hermano es mí deber descubrirlo.

- No escondo nada- mentí. Miré la salida con impaciencia- Me tengo que ir, pero te veo mañana ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo- renegó- pero no creas que estás salvada. Voy a averiguar cómo se llama, jovencita.-amenazó con tono autoritario, el mismo tono que empleaba papá.

Corrí hacía la salida, en dirección al elevador.

Me faltaban unos cuantos pasos para salir cuando de pronto me gritó.

- Por cierto, no hagas planes para el viernes dentro de dos semanas.

Me hubiera gustado averiguar qué era lo que iba a pasar dentro de quince días, pero mi localizador sonó. Sin duda, era una emergencia.

Llegué hasta la habitación 302, la del pequeño Daniel.

- Tuvo un infarto de miocardio y requirió reanimación muscular- me informó Angela- Sus signos descienden. Presenta hidrocefalia aguda.

Eché un vistazo a la tabla de observaciones y ordené.

- Administra 20mlgr de digitalina y veremos cómo reacciona.

El corazón del pequeño Daniel parecía una bomba de tiempo. Era necesario reajustar su bypass pero dada su situación era demasiado riesgoso. Aunque por otro lado, su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar, lo cual era bueno y malo al mismo tiempo.

Estuve esperando a ver si sucedía algo más y por fortuna todo volvió a la normalidad. El ritmo cardiaco se normalizó. El niño estaba fuera de peligro, o al menos su corazón lo estaba. Daniel era un niño con suerte, pero si quería sobrevivir necesitaba más que suerte, un milagro.

- ¿Y la hermana?- pregunté de improvisto. Angela me miró confusa y negó con la cabeza.

Observé los monitores, los signos del pequeño eran estables. Le indiqué a Angela que lo vigilará y que me llamara en caso de cualquier cambio. Fui a pediatría en busca de la niña de los Montagnier. Tenía curiosidad por saber cómo se encontraba.

Pregunté a una enfermera y me indicó donde estaba la pequeña Monique.

La observé desde lejos. Era una niña rubia con los ojos azules. Tenía entre 9 y 10 años. Sus ojos estaban irritados, probablemente de tanto llorar. Me miró quietamente y preguntó:

- ¿Mami?

*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*

¿Qué tal? ¿Les ha gustado? Ay que lindo mi Eddie!!! Jajaja me sentí bastante rara al describir el encuentro entre Edward y Bella, jajaja recordé mis clases de anatomía del primer año! Espero que haya quedado decente y no tan "formal". ¿Quién quiere ir al cuarto de descanso con Edward? ¡¡Yo me apunto!!

Por cierto hablando de chicos guapos, si tienen tiempo tecleen en youtube "Pierrick Lilliu", jajaja a ver que les aparece. Luego me cuentan!!! Me despido, Chau! Chau!!! No olviden sus comentarios!! Feliz puente!! Descansen!!!

Aquí les dejo unos avances del próximo capítulo.

**Hachi Minuit**

**5. **_**Amore**_

[…]

Edward me llevó hasta la parte más escondida del lobby y me puso contra la pared. Colocó sus manos al lado de mí como una prisión humana.

- No vas a ir a ningún lado, no hasta que me des una explicación.

Intenté evadirlo pero como siempre, no pude. Cuando él estaba cerca mi fuerza de voluntad quedaba reducida a cenizas.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?- lo reté. No quería sentirme vulnerable por lo que puse cara de fastidio.- Creo que no hay nada que decir-. Expresé y forcejeé una vez más intentando librarme de mi captor.

- Ah, ¿no?- me jaló hacia él y besó mis labios con fiereza.

[…]


	5. Amore

Bueno, que puedo decirles ¡Mil disculpas! Sí, yo sé que me pasé por no haber actualizado, pero pues he tenido muchas cosas que hacer. Primero me fui de congreso dos semanas y no tuve tiempo de hacer nada. Lo peor de todo es que ya tenía escrito el capítulo y ni siquiera pude actualizar. :( Además, tuve problemas personales y bla bla. Estoy segura que lo que menos quieren escuchar son mis quejas, pero quería decirles el por qué de mi demora. En fin, les dejo el capítulo y no olviden dejar sus comentarios. Nos vemos pronto y no olviden pasar por mis otros fics!

**Hachi Minuit**

"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"

**Oh My Baby!**

**Cap 5. **_**Amore**_

Si, definitivamente me había vuelto loca. En qué momento se me había ocurrido ponerme ese vestido tan ¿provocativo? ¿Ajustado? ¿Sexy? Había escogido el peor momento para hacer gala de mis atributos. Aunque Alice también tenía parte de la culpa. ¿Por qué me había dejado convencer? Sencillo, era una tonta. Lo peor del asunto era el argumento que había utilizado.

- Al bebé le gustaría verte con él.- había dicho frotándose su imperceptible vientre. A sus nueve semanas no se le notaba ni un tantito su embarazo, pero ella insistía lo contrario y actuaba como si tuviera de seis meses.

Como la fiesta apenas iniciaba tendría que aguantar unas horas más con el pedazo de tela encima. Caminé por el jardín tratando de pasar desapercibida, pero el azul oscuro del vestido contrastaba con mi piel traslucida de forma que no podía ocultarme. Maldije a Alice por usar esa artimaña tan barata. Pude captar la mirada de algunos de los invitados, de los cuales apenas conocía sus rostros por los partidos de futbol, mirando de reojo mis piernas y mi pronunciado escote en la espalda.

- ¿Disfrutando de la velada?- preguntó una voz masculina detrás de mí.

Me giré para ver el rostro al que pertenecía la voz. Parpadeé intentando reconocer al desconocido.

- ¿Lo conozco?- dije finalmente.

- ¿No me recuerdas?- preguntó dolido. Soy Tyler.

- Ah, no disculpe, no lo recuerdo.

_¿Tendría qué hacerlo?_

- Hum, ¿segura? Porque yo a ti no te he olvidado –. Me miró de forma libidinosa y se mojó los labios cuando su mirada me recorrió de arriba abajo deteniéndose en mi pecho. Me sentí desnuda y los cabellos de la nuca se me erizaron. Un leve escalofrío me invadió y una sensación de alarma me sacudió. Tenía que salir de ahí.

- No, no lo recuerdo y si me disculpa, mi novio me está esperando- dije de forma tajante y caminé con paso veloz hacia la puerta.

Como yo no era una chica con suerte y a la fortuna le gustaba hacerme sufrir, Edward apareció en ese preciso momento. El extraño me seguía mirando así que maldije la hora en que nací y fui hacia Edward. Me detuve unos pasos cerca de él y me arrepentí. Prefería regresar donde estaba el desconocido. Di un paso atrás y Edward notó mi vacilación. Se acercó hacia mí y me tomó del brazo. Pegó mi cuerpo al suyo y no me quejé. Si esa era la forma de alejar al tipo aquel, no había remedio.

- Actúa normal, como si fueras mi novia, el tipo ese aún te sigue mirando- me ordenó mientras envolvía mi cintura en un abrazo. Así seguimos caminando juntos hasta alejarnos del jardín que daba a la puerta principal.

La recepción se llevaba a cabo en un lujoso hotel. ¿El motivo? Anunciar oficialmente el compromiso de Emmett y Rosalie. Jasper se lo había tomado mejor de lo que esperaba. Sin duda, su reciente paternidad lo estaba transformando.

- Gracias por ayudarme- le expresé a Edward al ver que el hombre aquel había desaparecido. Quise soltarme de Edward pero él no lo permitió. Lo intenté otra vez, pero no pude, era más fuerte que yo.

- No lo intentes, que no te voy a soltar- masculló con voz seria.

Entré en pánico. Había huido del lobo para ser atrapada por el león. Forcejeé una vez más y no obtuve nada.

Edward me llevó hasta la parte más escondida del lobby y me puso contra la pared. Colocó sus manos al lado de mí como una prisión humana.

- No vas a ir a ningún lado, no hasta que me des una explicación.

Intenté evadirlo pero como siempre, no pude. Cuando él estaba cerca mi fuerza de voluntad quedaba reducida a cenizas.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?- lo reté. No quería sentirme vulnerable por lo que puse cara de fastidio.- Creo que no hay nada que decir-. Expresé y forcejeé una vez más intentando librarme de mi captor.

- Ah, ¿no?- me jaló hacia él y besó mis labios con fiereza. Su movimiento me tomó por sorpresa y sin darme cuenta cómo, ya estaba cediendo a sus besos. Sus labios tenían un sabor arrebatador y el resto de su cuerpo parecía emanar una fragancia exquisita. Apenas habíamos comenzado a besarnos y ya me hallaba perdida en sus brazos. Se acercó más a mí y pegó mi espalda contra la pared. Pude sentir la frialdad del muro colarse por el escote. Edward me levantó ligeramente del suelo y enrollé mis piernas en su cintura. Mi vestido subió hasta mis muslos y sentí como su miembro comenzaba a endurecerse a través de mi ropa interior. La fricción de nuestros cuerpos era natural. La boca de Edward estaba ocupada en mi cuello, al mismo tiempo que mis labios en el suyo. Sus manos recorrían mis muslos con fervor y lentamente comenzaron a colarse por debajo de mi vestido. Mis dedos se ciñeron a su cabello, alborotándolo y aferrándose a él de forma salvaje. Sentí como introducía sus dedos en mi ropa interior y comenzaron a deslizarla. Mi espalda se arqueó por el contacto de sus manos frías que contrastaba con el calor que emanaba mi pubis. Deslizó mi ropa interior hasta mis rodillas y yo lo apremié con sus pantalones. Desabroché su pantalón con ímpetu y con manos habilidosas lo deshice de sus bóxers, nos separamos un poco para que resbalaran y dejaran de ser un estorbo. Cuando por fin estuvimos libres me penetró de forma salvaje y bestial. En esta ocasión no había sido suave y lento como la primera vez. Yo permanecía pegada a la pared y él entraba y salía de mí con fiereza. Mis manos se aferraban a sus fuertes y masculinos hombros. La bruma del placer me cegaba, me sentía en el cielo. Buscó mis labios con necesidad e introdujo su lengua hasta el rincón más profundo de mi boca. Yo le correspondí. No había unión más perfecta en el universo. Éramos uno, dos cuerpos en un mismo espacio. Desafiamos las leyes de la física una y otra vez. Sus embestidas eran rápidas y profundas. Explotamos juntos de placer y eyaculó dentro de mí. Por segunda vez pude sentir como se derritió en mi interior y me sentí feliz. Quizás sonará extraño decirlo, pero me gustaba verlo de aquella manera, verlo retorcerse junto a mí con muecas de placer, un placer que yo había provocado. Su líquido humedeció mis piernas y cuando por fin terminamos me dio un último beso, distinto a los demás. Éste estaba cargado de ternura y ¿amor? Mis piernas se tambalearon cuando tocaron el piso.

Ambos tomamos aire. Nuestro acto nos había dejado exhaustos. El oxígeno se coló por mi nariz y como si de bálsamo se tratara y reconfortó cada una mis partes. Me recargué una vez más contra la pared y sentí el frío muro en mi espalda. La realidad cayó sobre mí y fui consciente de mis actos. Me había dejado llevar una vez, pero no había nada más excitante que tener sexo en un lugar público.

Edward había permanecido abrazado a mí y sentía el calor de su cuerpo a través de mi ropa. Me separé bruscamente de él y me acomodé el vestido. Él hizo lo mismo. Me miraba contrariado y evadí su mirada. De pronto, una oleada de furia me invadió. Le di una bofetada y salí corriendo. Sabía que no había sido correcto lo que había hecho, puesto que él no era el único culpable de lo que había sucedido.

Las lágrimas surcaron mis ojos y me alejé en espera de no tropezarme con nadie.

_-Tonta Bella, tonta Bella_- susurraba para mí misma cuando caminaba en busca del baño más cercano.

Me había dejado llevar, por segunda ocasión. O mejor dicho, Edward me había provocado por segunda vez. ¿Quién se creía para tratarme así? ¿Acaso se iba tirando a todas las mujeres que encontraba? ¿O tal vez creía que era una cualquiera? Le había dicho que quería tener un hijo, pero eso no me convertía en prostituta. Me sentí indignada. Entré al primer baño de mujeres que encontré y por primera vez en la noche la fortuna me sonrió: estaba vacío. Cerré la puerta para asegurarme que nadie me sorprendiera. Me miré al espejo. ¡Por Dios! Parecía que había estado teniendo sexo desenfrenado. Sin embargo, eso era lo que había estado haciendo.

¡Demonios!

Me acomodé bien las bragas y el vestido. Mis muslos aún estaban pegajosos y olían a él. Su semen había empapado mi vagina otra vez. Me contrarié de nuevo. La primera vez había dejado la oportunidad abierta. Le había dado muchas vueltas al asunto y al final elegí no tomar la píldora de emergencia. Si había una posibilidad de cumplir mi sueño no la iba a desaprovechar.

_-Bella_- había dicho mi voz interior- _¿Te das cuenta de lo que significa?_ ¡_Hey! ¡Hello! ¿Hay alguien ahí?¡Semen de Edward igual a bebé de Edward!_

_-Al demonio con eso_- pensé.

Me engañé a mi misma y fingí que no me importaba. Quería a mi bebé y lo quería ya. Además, con esta segunda vez, había más posibilidades. No tenía caso preocuparme; no servía de nada. Si la primera vez no había concebido, las posibilidades aumentaban con este encuentro. Además, no había mucho que pudiera hacer. Ya no podía consumir la píldora de emergencia por temor a estar preñada y dañar al feto. Había tenido relaciones con Edward hacía dos semanas y con esta última, las posibilidades crecían, en especial si tomábamos en cuenta que nuestra primera vez había ocurrido en mis días fértiles. Según los números, mi periodo tendría evento la siguiente semana, de modo que si ya estaba embarazada lo sabría pronto. Mi plan era perfecto, o eso me decía a mí misma. Aunque había un pequeño detallito, me había acostado con Edward, un colega del hospital y por si fuera poco, primo de Alice.

¡Arg! ¿Por qué la vida era tan complicada?

Sacudí la cabeza tratando de desvanecer mis ideas y dije para mí misma:

- Que pase lo que tenga que pasar-. Le dediqué una sonrisa a la mujer del espejo y continué arreglando el desastre. Me acomodé el peinado y limpie la evidencia. No quería que Emmett indagara sobre lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer y mucho menos con quién.

Miré nuevamente al espejo y me veía mejor. El vestido seguía mostrando mi piel, pero eso no tenía arreglo. Traté de no fijarme mucho en ello y cuando hube comprobado que todo estaba en su lugar, salí.

Me sentía lista para enfrentar lo que me esperaba allá afuera. Fui hasta el restaurante y busqué con la mirada a Emmett. Lo encontré saludando a sus amigos en una de las mesas cercanas a la ventana.

Me vio enseguida y me llamó con un gesto. Mis piernas habían dejado de tambalearse, aunque no demasiado. Los zapatos de tacón que me había puesto no ayudaban en nada a mi equilibrio por lo que fui caminando lentamente hasta donde mi hermano estaba.

- Y esta es Bella- me presentó Emmett- ¿Verdad que es hermosa?

Pude reconocer a los compañeros de equipo de Emmett y les sonreí a modo de cortesía.

- Vaya Em, por qué no nos habías dicho que tenías esta preciosura de hermana- reclamó uno de ellos. Su nombre era Ryan Mathews, el _halfback_.

- No es evidente- dijo como si fuera obvio- ya es suficiente con ahuyentar a sus pretendientes como para encima tener que apartarlos a ustedes.

- ¿Y estás disponible?- preguntó Peter Connors interesado.

Emmett frunció el ceño y expresó:

- Pete, amigo, ¿te estás metiendo conmigo?

Reímos al unísono y después de un rato nos retiramos. La mayoría de los solteros quería que me quedara, pero Emmett me excusó y dijo que aún no me presentaba a su prometida. Era una mentira a medias, pero no me quejé. Ya conocía a Rosalie, aunque era la primera vez que me la presentaba como su prometida.

- Bella- Rosalie esbozó una fantástica sonrisa. Ella poseía una belleza inhumana, era una especie de diosa entre los mortales.- Cuanto tiempo sin verte.

Emmett la tomó de la cintura y ella lo besó con ternura. Supe que ellos dos se pertenecían al instante.

Nos fuimos a sentar, Alice ya estaba sentada ahí y lució una sonrisa deslumbrante al ver el vestido que traía puesto.

En la mesa que compartíamos estaban sentados Alice,Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett y yo. Había tres lugares vacíos, por lo que supuse que faltaban invitados.

Rosalie nos contó a Alice y a mí cómo se habían conocido Emmett y ella. Al final resultó que se habían encontrado en Roma, en la _Fontana di Trevi_. Rosalie estaba de visita en la ciudad y Emmett tenía el día libre.

- Se veía tan adorable- dijo Rosalie- Me lo quedé mirando fijamente y él se acerco a mí.

- Estaba tan nervioso que no sabía qué decirle. Así que lo primero que se me ocurrió fue…-intervino Emmett el relato.

- Tiene cambio de un billete de diez dólares, señorita- dijeron al unísono Emmett y Rosalie.

Nos echamos a reír. Siguieron contando historias sobre sus primeras citas y como al final habían terminado juntos.

- No fue hasta la cuarta cita cuando le dije, "Creo que te conozco de antes"- dijo Emmett.

- Si, y le dije- añadió Rosalie- "De seguro le dices eso a todas las mujeres que conoces".

-Entonces la contradije: "No, de verdad, creo que te conozco desde antes". "¿Alguna vez has estado en Washington" le pregunté. Ella me dijo que había vivido ahí hasta los dieciocho y que después se había mudado a Italia. Como seguía inquieto- aceptó Emmett- le seguí preguntando y le dije "Oye y a todo esto, ¿cuál es tu apellido?".

- ¿Puedes creerlo?- me dijo Rosalie- era nuestra cuarta cita y ni mi apellido me había preguntado. En cuanto le dije que era Hale sonrió y me dijo: "Claro, y ahora vas a decirme que tu hermano se llama Jasper". Hubieras visto su cara cuando le confesé que sí. El mundo es tan pequeño ¿verdad Em?

Las mesas vacías se llenaron rápidamente. Emmett y Rosalie fueron a la entrada del restaurante para darles la bienvenida a cada unos de los invitados.

Sin Emmett me aburría como una ostra. El asiento junto a mí estaba vacío, así que no tenía con quien hablar. Del otro lado de la mesa estaban Alice y Jasper, pero parecían sumergidos en su propio universo. Mis dedos tamborileaban sobre el fino mantel de lino. Al paso que iba seguramente terminaría dormida antes de comenzar la cena.

- ¿Está ocupado?- preguntó una voz a mis espaldas.

-No, siéntese- dije con tono aburrido. Mis sentidos se despertaron al reconocer el aroma del hombre. Giré hacia mi izquierda y lo vi.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- mascullé furiosa.

- ¿No es obvio?- dijo Edward con presunción.

- Lárgate.

- ¿Nos vamos juntos?- sonrió con sorna.

- Ni lo sueñes- le susurré- a lo mejor me confundiste con alguna de tus mujeres, pero yo no soy como ellas- le sentencié-. Por cierto, más te vale que no me hayas contagiado nada, que sino Emmett te va a pegar.

- Pero por qué, tú eres la que me utiliza como si fuera un semental, debería de darte vergüenza- apuntó entre dientes. Lucía una pronunciada sonrisa, como si se la estuviera pasando en grande - ¿o me vas a negar que sólo quieres mi cuerpo?

Puse cara de indignación. Lo último que me faltaba.

- ¿Tú no hiciste lo mismo? Si no mal recuerdo fuiste tú quien me provocó- contraataqué- Yo sólo fui una inocente víctima- objeté y sonreí con inocencia.

Edward esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

- Por Dios, nada más eso faltaba. Ahora yo soy el pervertidor.

A estas alturas de la conversación ya estábamos demasiado cerca el uno del otro y nos comunicábamos en murmullos.

Le gruñí.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora me vas a echar la culpa a mí?

- Hum, me lo estoy pensando. Puede que la primera vez yo fuera culpable, pero hoy yo soy la víctima y si no me crees mírate, luces encantadoramente provocativa.

Los colores subieron a mis mejillas.

- ¿Quién luce provocativa?- preguntó Emmett que venía llegando a la mesa.- Ah, Edward, que bueno que llegaste.

Emmett saludó a Edward como si lo conociera de hace mucho tiempo. Parecía que se habían caído a las mil maravillas. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que eran amigos de la infancia o algo así.

- Emmett, Rosalie, muchas felicidades- Edward se puso de pie y abrazó a cada uno.

- Me alegra que hayas podido venir Edward, Emmett no paraba de preguntar por ti- confesó Rose. Emmett le dio un débil codazo en las costillas.

- ¡Auch!- gritó Rose. Ella se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más.

- ¿En serio?- está vez intervine yo.- ¿Cómo está eso Em?

- Ah, es que simplemente quería que viniera, por cierto, dónde están Esme y Carlisle.

- Emmett no trates de cambiar el tema. ¿Por qué tanta urgencia?

Conocía a Emmett y su evasiva me indicó que algo se traía entre manos. Lo miré con ira. Rose notó mi mirada asesina y comenzó a conversar con Edward.

- Emmett Gregory Swan contéstame.

- Primero prométeme que no me vas a golpear- suplicó poniendo cara de niño.

- No te prometo nada, así que mejor habla.

- Bien, bien, pues recuerdas que te dije que iba a haber un baile después del anuncio.

- No, no lo recuerdo - gruñí-, tal vez porque olvidaste mencionarlo.

- Bah, pequeño detalle, el caso es que Edward es tu pareja por esta noche.

- ¿¡Qué!?- mi voz rezumbó. Los invitados de las mesas cercanas voltearon a verme.- ¿Cómo se te pudo ocurrir?- cuchicheé con voz contenida.

- Vamos Bells, no es tan malo. Edward es un buen chico. Dale una oportunidad, quién te dice que no es el hombre de tu vida.

Lo miré boquiabierta.

- ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con mi hermano?

Los camareros trajeron la cena y justo en el momento del postre Emmett hizo su anuncio. Varios reporteros se apretujaron en la entrada en espera de conseguir la exclusiva. Cuando Emmett dio su discurso, los ojos de Rosalie se llenaron de lágrimas y sin tomar en cuenta dónde y con quién estábamos lo besó de forma apasionada. La boda estaba programada para dentro de seis meses por lo que había que apresurarse con los preparativos. O al menos eso dijo Alice.

Me alegré por ellos. En especial por Emmett, mi hermano oso, que lucía radiante y rebosante de alegría. Me hubiera gustado que alguno de nuestros padres viviera aún para presenciar este momento. Seguramente a Charlie le hubiera gustado tanto este momento como a Renée.

Una lágrima se asomó en la comisura de mis ojos y la borré antes de que alguien pudiera notarla.

Después de la cena vino el baile. Emmett y Rosalie abrieron la pista. A continuación se les añadieron Esme y Carlisle, que habían llegado justo a tiempo para la cena. Jasper y Alice no tardaron en imitarlo y pronto me quedé sola con Edward.

- ¿Bailamos?- preguntó Edward. Puse cara de pocos amigos y le extendí mi mano derecha.

La melodía era lenta y cadenciosa. Edward me envolvió en sus brazos y me guió.

- Al menos eres buen bailarín- le dije.

- Pues tú no eres tan mala. Aún no me has pisado-. Bromeó. En respuesta le propiné un suave golpe en el brazo.

Seguimos unidos al ritmo de la música. Recargué mi cabeza en su hombro y continuamos dando vueltas. Era tan agradable estar junto a él que no me importó lo que pudiera pensar. Me sentía un poco nostálgica. Me hubiera gustado que alguno de nuestros padres acompañara a Em en este momento tan especial para él.

- ¿En qué piensas?- me preguntó Edward al oído. No estaba de humor para pelear así que fui sincera.

- Me hubiera gustado que papá y mamá estuvieran aquí hoy. Emmett no lo dice, pero sé que los extraña.

Edward suspiró.

- Te entiendo, a mi me pasa lo mismo. Mis padres murieron hace tanto tiempo que ya no los recuerdo.

Me abracé más a él. De alguna forma quería reconfortarlo. Era tan duro estar solo en el mundo.

- Pero deberías alegrarte- tomó mi mejilla suavemente y me miró- tú por lo menos tienes a Emmett y él te tiene a ti.

Asentí con la cabeza y me acomodé en su pecho. Unas rebeldes lágrimas recorrieron mis mejillas. Edward me besó el pelo y me envolvió en sus brazos aún más.

"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"

¡Ay, que lindo! Este capítulo me ha gustado un montón. Pero ¿qué les pareció? Todas queremos ir al cuarto de descanso con Edward!!! Ah, pero también quiero un Jasper y un Emmett!! Si les hace felices les digo que ya tengo escrito el siguiente capítulo y lo subiré el miércoles próximo, ja ja ahora le toca a Edward contar un poco. Me despido y nos vemos pronto, no olviden dejarme sus comentarios y decirme que tal voy con esta historia.

**Hachi Minuit**

Bis später!!

Pd. A todas aquellas que lean **Amor Primero **les informó que mañana lo actualizo, así que no desespereís!!


	6. Apparenza

¡He vuelto! ¡Y con un nuevo capítulo! Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, me hicieron mucha ilusión y me animaron a seguir escribiendo. Bueno, ahora los dejo leer y espero sus comentarios.

¡Háganme feliz!

: )

*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"**"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"

**Oh My Baby!**

**Cap. 6. **_**Apparenza**_

Mi nombre es Edward Masen y soy huérfano. Mis padres murieron cuando apenas tenía unos años de vida y vivo solo desde entonces. Es verdad que tengo a Carlisle, Esme y Alice, _mis parientes más cercanos_, pero no es lo mismo. Quizá por eso es que quiero una familia propia, algo que pueda decir "mío". Me gustaría casarme y tener hijos, en ese sentido soy bastante tradicional. O mejor dicho, mis padres me educaron de esa forma. Aunque por el momento no tenía ningún interés en contraer matrimonio.

Mis padres.

No dejaba de pensar en ellos y tenía ganas de conocer el lugar donde habían vivido. Así que un día, después de estar viviendo en Inglaterra, por más de dos décadas, tomé mis maletas y me vine a Estados Unidos.

Me instalé en California, donde envíe varias solicitudes a los hospitales; tenía una especialidad en neurología, por lo que no fue difícil conseguir empleo. Un hospital de Los Ángeles me llamó y enseguida me uní a su equipo médico. Mi vida era el hospital, así que ya estaba acostumbrado a los horarios extenuantes y rápidamente me adapté al ritmo de vida norteamericano.

En cuanto a mi vida romántica no hay mucho que contar. Mi historial de novias no es nada largo. Cuando vivía en Inglaterra frecuenté a unas cuantas chicas pero nunca nada serio. Sólo habían sido mujeres por un rato, un poco de sexo y nada más. En ese asunto no tenía quejas. Como era natural, perdí mi virginidad a los dieciocho en una fiesta de la universidad. Ya no recuerdo a la chica, estaba demasiado ebrio para siquiera preguntarle su nombre, pero eso nunca me contrario. Cierto, mi primera vez no fue nada memorable, pero en fin, había sucedido y ya. No me inquietaban mucho ese tipo de cosas, ya que para mi hacer el amor y tener sexo no era lo mismo.

Cuando estuve en Los Ángeles salí un tiempo, seis meses, con una compañera del trabajo, Tanya. No había suficiente química como para continuar y ella parecía querer otro tipo de relación, así que rompimos. Tanya quería formar una familia y tener hijos tan pronto como fuera posible, yo no estaba listo para eso y a decir verdad, tampoco estaba seguro de amarla. Quizá haya sido poco sensible y nada caballeroso el decírselo, pero no podía engañarla, si ella quería una familia ahora, lo mejor era que buscara en otra parte.

A pesar de todo esto, me fui acostumbrando a mi nueva vida y poco a poco me sentí en casa. Mis días libres los dedicaba a vagabundear y conocer lugares. El primer sitio que visité fue Chicago. Mis padres habían vivido la mayor parte de su juventud en Lake Shore Drive y unos años después, cuando yo apenas era un niño, se mudaron a Manchester. Mamá siempre me contaba que no había mejor vista que la del lago de Michigan al atardecer.

Quise comprobarlo por mí mismo.

Con el tiempo, me dediqué a hacer cosas menos productivas; como todo buen turista fui a Las Vegas a perder dinero y visitar clubes nocturnos. Me harté pronto de esa vida así que después comencé a ir a diferentes eventos, conciertos en la _Metropolitan Opera House_ en Nueva York, eventos al aire libre en el parque _Liberty State_ en Nueva Jersey, coros de sopranos en Oklahoma y convenciones sobre ovnis en Roswell.

En uno de mis viajes conocí a uno de mis mejores amigos, Seth Clearwater. El era más joven que yo y era apenas se había graduado como Arquitecto, pero era la relación más cercana que teníén mantenía contacto con la familia de mamá. Ocasionalmente telefoneaba a Carlisle y charlaba con Alice. Era más reservado en cuanto a Esme, pues su actitud maternal me recordaba a mi madre en sobre manera y eso no me gustaba. Me hacía sentir vulnerable.

Con el tiempo me sumergí en la rutina, iba del trabajo al apartamento y viceversa. Me había cansado de vagar por el país y la rutina comenzaba a agradarme. Me gustaba mi vida y quería aprovecharla al máximo. Por aquellos tiempos recién había terminado con Tanya, por lo que evitaba los lugares comunes. Ella no desaprovechaba ninguna ocasión para reclamarme mi falta de tacto y que le hubiera dicho que no la amaba. ¡Mujeres! Si les mientes te detestan y si eres sincero, te odian.

Un día, al regresar del trabajo, mientras escuchaba la contestadora, la voz de Alice saltó.

-_ Edward, ¡¡me caso!!_

La invitación me llegó la semana siguiente. Tomé el teléfono y marqué su número.

- Bueno- contestó Alice.

- Ah, hola Alice, soy Edward, tu primo.

- Oh Edward, que alegría, ¿cómo estás? ¿Te llegó la invitación? ¿Vas a venir cierto?- había dicho atropelladamente. Su voz denotaba tanto entusiasmo que no pude negarme.

- Sí, Alice, por supuesto que voy a ir.

Cinco semanas después estaba volando hacia Seattle. Como tenía turno en el hospital hasta entrada la noche no pude llegar a tiempo a la ceremonia, por lo que llegué directamente a la fiesta.

Al llegar, a la primera que vi fue Alice, quien lucía radiante y parecía que de verdad se sentía feliz de verme.

- Oh, ¡Edward! ¡Viniste!- Corrió a abrazarme y desde lejos pude ver a mis tíos.- Pensé que ya no ibas a venir.

- Lo siento-me excusé- no pude llegar antes, ya sabes, gajes del oficio.

- No importa, me alegra que ya estés aquí. Ven vamos, quiero que conozcas a alguien.

Atravesamos el gentío y me llevó hasta la mesa principal.

- Eddie, él es Jasper, el amor de mi vida- había dicho con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.- Jazz, el es Edward, mi primo, pero lo quiero como si fuera mi hermano.

Alice me tomó desprevenido y no supe que decir. Por mucho tiempo me había mantenido al margen de sus asuntos y procuraba no entrometerme en su vida, pero no sabía cuánto significaba para ella.

Saludé a Carlisle y Esme y estuve con ellos por un buen rato. Esme me miraba de forma dulce y protectora, por lo que me sentí un poco incómodo. Me separé de ellos y vagabundeé por la recepción.

No conocía a ninguno de los invitados así que me senté en un rincón, al fondo del jardín. Entonces la vi. Una hermosa chica de cabello castaño y ojos parecidos al chocolate caliente. Nunca había creído en el amor a primera vista, ni nada de eso. Pero era como si ella hubiera hecho latir mi corazón aletargado.

La chica en cuestión vestía un vestido largo color azul obscuro, mi favorito. Era demasiado bonita para estar sola, por lo que me acerqué con cautela. No quería ocasionarle un problema en caso de que aparecía su novio.

- ¿Me puedo sentar?- le pregunté en un vano intento de iniciar una conversación. Ella no notó mi esfuerzo por lo que comencé a hablar solo.

- Sabes qué es lo peor que puede hacerle un hombre a una chica- gruñó en dirección a mí. Lucía bastante sobria, pero la botella en su mano indicaba que ya había ingerido al menos las tres cuartas partes del líquido. Me sentí un poco decepcionado, era evidente que no había escuchado nada de lo que le había dicho durante los últimos veinte minutos.

- No, pero dime ¿qué es lo peor que puede hacerle un hombre a una mujer?- le seguí el juego.

- No darle lo que quiere- respondió soltando un débil suspiro-. Así que ¿Cómo me dijiste que te llamabas?

- Edward.

- Sí, bueno, Edgard, brindemos por los hombres que no te dan lo que quieres.

Lleno una copa para mí y me la ofreció con mano temblorosa. La tomé y la bebí de golpe. Al final Bella, ese era su nombre, terminó bebiéndose otra botella y yo, como buen caballero, le ayude en su empresa. Esa noche bebimos dos botellas de vino tinto, dos de Champagne, una de vodka y una de ron.

Para cuando terminamos el ron ya estábamos brindando por todo, por la paz mundial, el pajarillo en el árbol, el cenicero de la mesa y las ratoneras. Estábamos tan alcoholizados que sin darnos cuenta, empezamos a besarnos con desvergüenza. Los invitados a nuestro alrededor nos miraban con reprobación por lo que nos marchamos al interior de la casa. A trompicones buscamos la habitación más cercana y retomamos lo que habíamos iniciado. Esa noche hicimos el amor tres veces, o quizás más. Sabía que era una locura porque acababa de conocerla, pero algo me decía que Bella era especial. Para mí lo era. La mañana siguiente desperté y miré a mi lado. Bella ya no estaba. Me vestí y bajé para ver si la encontraba. Nada de nada. Alice debía conocerla, pues a fin de cuentas ella había sido una de sus damas de honor.

- Oye Alice- pregunté entrando en la cocina apretándome la cabeza por la fuerte resaca.

Me topé con Esme.

- Oh, Edward, cariño- dijo Esme desde la estufa- creí que te habías marchado. Anoche te perdimos de vista y no volvimos a verte.

- Me fui a dormir- mentí.- Tía Esme ¿Y Alice?

- Cariño, ella se fue de Luna de Miel antes de que terminara la fiesta.

¡Demonios! Lo había olvidado.

- Bueno, en fin, sólo quería despedirme de ella. Por cierto- dudé- sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Bella, una de las damas de Alice.

Esme se giró hacia mí y comentó:

- Ella se fue muy temprano. Sabes, se veía extraña, algo contrariada. Supongo que es normal, la pobre tuvo problemas con su novio.

_¿Novio?_ Debí suponerlo. La chica no había parado de beber y brindar por los hombres insensibles y poco compadecidos.

- En fin- le dije- si no te importa me voy a dar una ducha y luego me iré al aeropuerto. Mi avión sale a las diez.

Regresé a Los Ángeles y no le quise dar más vueltas al asunto de Bella. Era la primera vez que me ilusionaba tanto con una mujer y ella era de otro.

Regresé a mi vida cotidiana, pero me sentía extraño, como si algo me faltara. A lo mejor mi breve encuentro con los Cullen me había afectado más de lo que podía aceptar. Anhelaba el calor de una familia y no podía seguir negándolo. Traté de extirpar la idea y viví lo mejor que pude durante aquel tiempo.

Me sumergí en la rutina de nuevo y justo cuando comenzaba a acostumbrarme otra vez recibí una oferta del Hospital de Seattle. Al principio la deseché por completo, después la analicé más a fondo y puse mi vida en una balanza.

Por un lado, mi vida en Los Ángeles, no había mucho que importará. Las pocas personas que conocía y valían la pena eran mi amigo Seth y su familia. Aunque cuando me refiero a su familia sólo hablaba de Seth y su madre, Leah, su hermana, era un asunto aparte.

Por el otro lado, en Seattle había algo desconocido. En esa ciudad vivían Carlisle, Esme, Alice, los únicos parientes vivos que tenía. Mis dudas se dispersaron, no lo dudé más y acepté.

La decisión estaba tomada. Ahora venía lo más difícil, mudarme. La primera noche me instalé en un hotel y al día siguiente fui a bienes raíces. Alquilé un departamento, no era muy grande pero era elegante y se acomodaba a mis gustos.

Visité a los Cullen, así los llamaba a pesar de que yo era uno de ellos, y me recibieron con los brazos abiertos.

Esme no cabía en sí de emoción y Carlisle tampoco ocultó su entusiasmo. Por primera vez me sentí en casa. Resultaba extraño, pero de alguna forma sentía que pertenecía a ese lugar. La tarde que debía presentarme al trabajo di un paseo por ahí. Había un parque cerca del hospital así que me senté en una de las bancas. Tremenda sorpresa me llevé al volver a ver a Bella de nuevo. Se veía más hermosa que la primera vez que la vi. Se sorprendió al verme así que supuse que no me recordaba. Me impresioné un poco, era lógico que me olvidara, después de todo yo sólo había sido su aventura de una noche. Algo que no debió pasar.

Me hubiera gustado prolongar el momento con ella, pero recibió una llamada y se fue. Quise seguirla pero no lo hice. Si el destino la había puesto en mi camino otra vez, seguramente lo volvería a hacer. O eso me dije a mí mismo.

Estaba emocionado con mi nuevo trabajo, por lo que fui directo al hospital y busqué a Carlisle. Me explicó cómo funcionaban las cosas y me dio unas cuantas indicaciones.

- Voy a pedirle a Bella que te de un tour por todo el hospital para que conozcas las instalaciones.

- ¿Bella?- pronuncié curioso, ¿podría tratarse de la misma Bella?

- Ella es una excelente cirujana, se especializa en cardio, así que supongo que creerás que no tendrán muchas cosas en común, pero te aseguro que no es así. Ella es bastante inteligente y seguro te va a sorprender. Además ella es especial, así como tú también lo eres.

Después me enteré que Bella había sido pupila de Carlisle y por eso él le tenía tanto cariño.

Era la segunda vez en el día que la veía, el destino se empeñaba en reunirnos. Ella no sólo era brillante, sino sencillamente magnifica. Me gustaba la forma en la que hablaba, reía y pensaba. Es cierto que estaba un poco loca, pero me gustaba más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir. Entre más nos conocíamos, más me gustaba. Aunque no sabía nada de ella y menos de su vida, por lo que fui cauteloso ya que no sabía si estaba disponible.

- Bella- la saludé con un beso en la mejilla. Su piel era tan suave con delicioso olor a lavanda.

- Edward- me correspondió el saludo, estudiando mi rostro y visiblemente sorprendida- vaya, ¿qué haces aquí?- expresó con sorpresa.

¿Me recordaba?

- Así que se conocen- sonrió Carlisle.

No estaba seguro de qué decir, después de todo no la conocía, pero tampoco era una desconocida.

- Sí, más o menos- acepté al mismo tiempo que no pude evitar sonreír.

Carlisle dijo algo más, pero no supe qué. Volví a la realidad y me di cuenta de que ahora Bella hablaba.

- Pero…- se quejó mientras Carlisle se alejaba.- De acuerdo, está bien- dijo con voz resignada.

La miré con tristeza. Evidentemente tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Debí suponerlo, debía estar ocupada y no quería perder el tiempo con alguien como yo.

- Veo que tienes cosas mejores que hacer, así que si quieres lo dejamos para otra ocasión- le sonreí forzadamente, porque no quería que se diera cuenta de lo mal que me sentaba su rechazo. Si ella no quería estar conmigo, no iba a obligarla.- Después de todo cualquier persona puede ayudarme ¿no?

- Déjalo- dijo con voz cansina.- Supongo que no hay nada mejor que hacer, así que mientras requieren nuestros servicios podemos dar un paseo.

El pecho se me hinchó de felicidad y la alegría se coló a mi rostro. Me mostró cada una de las áreas del hospital y me explicó a detalle cómo funcionaban las cosas.

El personal se mostraba intrigado con mi presencia y a medida que recorríamos los pasillos Bella me los iba presentando.

- Ella es la Dra. Jessica Stanley, del área de ginecología y obstetricia- me indicó Bella haciendo un gesto hacia una chica cubierta de risos.

Las presentaciones siguieron pero fui incapaz de retener la mayoría de los nombres. Aunque hubo algunos que se me quedaron grabados, por ejemplo, el de Mike Newton, del departamento de cirugía correctiva. El tipo era bastante soso, pero lo recuerdo porque vi cómo miraba a Bella. La veía como si quisiera desnudarla con la mirada. Eso me molestó.

La visita guiada duró hasta que el quirófano requirió de Bella y ella se fue. Seguí el recorrido sólo y me divisé a Jasper en el elevador.

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de que el esposo de mi prima fuera médico, por lo que me sorprendí en demasía al verlo.

Me di cuenta de que había muchas cosas que no conocía de la familia de mamá y quise saber más. Sabía que no sería fácil conocer a los Cullen, porque para hacerlo tendría que dejar que me conocieran. Pero no me importó. Ellos eran todo lo que tenía, así que tenía que arriesgarme.

Al principio me resultaba incómodo estar con ellos, no podía evitar ver el parecido de Carlisle y mamá, pero poco a poco las cosas fueron mejorando.

Con Alice las cosas fueron mucho más fáciles de lo que imaginé. No hizo preguntas, ni críticas y me aceptó sin decir nada.

En pocas semanas me sentí más feliz de lo que hasta ahora había estado. Al fin me sentía parte de una familia.

Una noche, mientras veía televisión Seth apareció en mi puerta.

- ¿Seth?- mencioné sorprendido.

- El mismo que viste y calza- explicó con una enorme sonrisa.

Me contó que trabajaba en una empresa transnacional y estaba en Seattle por negocios. Fuimos a un bar cercano y celebramos su nuevo contrato y mi traslado. Hablamos de lo que habíamos hecho en estos meses que habíamos dejado de vernos y sin más ni más hizo la pregunta que no quería escuchar.

- ¿Y ya encontraste a alguna chica que te interese?

Seth se preocupaba demasiado por mí, lo cual era una ironía pues era menor que yo pero actuaba como mi hermano mayor.

- No, no exactamente- le mentí. Bella me interesaba pero no estaba seguro de cuál era su condición, habían pasado tantos meses desde la primera vez que la había visto, que lo más probable era que ya estuviera comprometida o casada, en el peor de los casos. Aunque en todo este tiempo en Seattle no había visto ningún tipo de argolla en su mano. Claro, también estaba la opción de preguntarle directamente, pero aún no se había dado la oportunidad.

- ¿Y por qué no vas a una de esas agencias matrimoniales?- sugirió de buena gana.

- Estás loco- casi le grité. Ni loco acudiría a una agencia de esas.- Además no tengo ninguna intención de casarme en este momento.

- Lo sé, pero es una forma segura de conocer personas. Así al menos sabrás que la chica con la que sales es compatible contigo.

La idea me había resultado absurda, pero al final de la noche y con varias copas encima terminé aceptándola.

Y así inició todo, fui a la agencia, llené unos cuantos formularios y pasaron un par de semanas antes de que me llamaran. Programaron la cita y cuando menos me di cuenta ya era el día. Me sentía nervioso y bastante inseguro. Estuve caminando de un lado para otro por varios minutos antes de ir al restaurante.

- Sólo es una cita, Edward- murmuré para mi mismo entre dientes- ¿Qué puede pasar?

Hasta ahora tener citas a ciegas no era una de mis especialidades, pero por algún lado tenía que empezar.

Me deshice de mis prejuicios y conduje hasta el restaurante. Además, me sentía mal al dejar plantada a la chica.

Estacioné el auto y tomé el tulipán rosa con el que me identificaría. Entré al restaurante sintiéndome el más tonto de los tontos. ¿Y si ella no llegaba? ¿Y si no me reconocía?

Recorrí el local en busca de mi cita y ahí la vi. Sus ojos destellaban y se posaban fijamente en mí. El pánico se apoderó de mí y me quedé estático. O al menos eso creía hasta que me di cuenta de que mis pies caminaban por inercia.

- ¿Tú?- exclamó con sorpresa. Sus ojos se quedaron viendo el tulipán que sostenía. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

De todas las personas que existen en este mundo tenía que ser Bella. Sin duda el destino, qué más podía ser. La idea me alegro tanto que no me di cuenta en lo que me estaba metiendo. Al verla ahí sentada junto a mí, lo único que pensé fue:

-Soltera y disponible.

No tenía idea de que aquella noche había abierto la caja de Pandora. Aunque de haberlo sabido, no hubiera dado marcha atrás.

Ya sospechaba que Bella me gustaba, pero comprobarlo fue tan… tan ¿escalofriante? No, fue más que eso, porque sin saberlo ya la quería. La deseaba, no sólo como mujer, sino también como mi complemento, mi otra mitad.

Me entró el pánico.

El mismo que se vio superado cuando me dijo que no quería volver a verme. ¿Acaso no podía siquiera intentarlo? O tal vez no le agradaba y se había dado cuenta de mi obsesión por ella. Sí, probablemente esa era la razón de su rechazo. Insistí todo lo que pude tratando de no actuar como un maniático, pero ella era bastante necia y se había resistido todo el tiempo. No paraba de decir que sólo quería tener un hijo. ¡Vaya!, no pedía nada del otro mundo. Yo la quería pero un hijo… eso era demasiado. Sin embargo, la necesitaba tanto que en cuanto la vi en el cuarto de descanso dejé de pensar con la cabeza. El deseo era más fuerte que mi voluntad. No sabía qué demonios estaba haciendo, pero de lo único que estaba seguro era que no quería dejarla ir. Hacer el amor con ella fue como llegar al cielo mil veces, por lo que no me negué a repetir la experiencia. Sabía que ella me estaba usando pero no me importó, era demasiado tarde para mí. Ya la amaba. No sabía cómo había pasado pero estaba loca e irremediablemente enamorado de ella. Sabía que estaba mal dejarme llevar por la pasión, pero no me arrepentía. Sabía lo que Bella quería y aunque no estaba de acuerdo del todo, me sentía incapaz de negarle nada. Era una sensación placentera y desconcertante al mismo tiempo.

¿Cómo podía amarla tanto en tan poco tiempo? ¿Amor? ¿Yo sentía eso?

Le di vuelta a esa palabra durante varias semanas. Efectivamente, lo que yo sentía por ella era amor. Intenté centrar mi atención en otras cosas menos perturbadoras y las matemáticas entraron en acción. Habían pasado más de dos meses desde nuestra primera relación y unas semanas de la otra. Ninguna de las dos habíamos usado ningún tipo de protección y la duda comenzó a palpitar fervientemente. No era un adolescente y sabía cuáles eran las consecuencias del sexo sin protección. La duda creció aún más. Y si ella estaba… Si Bella estuviera embarazada me lo diría ¿no? La imagen vino a mi mente y me sacudió. ¿Un hijo de Bella y mío? Una extraña sensación de bienestar me invadió y aunque no sabía qué hacer al respecto, estaba seguro de algo. Si Bella estaba embarazada, amaría a ese bebé más que a mí mismo.

Al final, la incertidumbre pudo más que yo. Tenía que hablar con Bella y no podía esperar. Astutamente ella me había estado evadiendo las últimas semanas, pero eso estaba por terminarse. Tomé las llaves del auto y conduje hacia el hospital. Esa noche ella tenía guardia por lo que no podía escapar.

- Señorita Webber- llamé a la chica al verla por el pasillo. – ¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrar a la Dra. Swan?

- Dr. Cullen- me saludó- ¿qué hace aquí?

La miré malhumorado y ella supo que no debía hacer más preguntas.

Me miró expectativa e hizo un gesto hacia el elevador.

- Está en su oficina.

Subí por las escaleras y me encaminé hacia allá. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué decirle, pero necesitaba respuestas. Y las necesitaba ya. Llegué hasta el cubículo y me detuve antes de entrar. Se veía tan tranquila y tan apacible que al verla ahí sentada la ira desapareció.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí y ella se levantó por la sorpresa.

- Edward- dijo estupefacta.

- Bella, necesitamos hablar.

*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"**"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"

¿Qué tal? ¿Les ha gustado? Pues bueno, como ya había dicho era el turno de Edward para contarnos su historia. Sí, era bastante obvio lo que había pasado entre Bella y Edward en la boda de Alice, lo sé.

Por otro lado, les pido paciencia, sé que muchas quieren asesinar a Bella por utilizar a Edward y la ven como la más inmoral de las mujeres, pero hay que darle una oportunidad. Además, es la naturaleza humana, digo, cuando las hormonas son más fuertes ni quien las pare ¿no?

¡Me despido, no sin antes agradecerles todos sus mensajes, alertas, historia favorita y demás!

¡No olviden comentar!

**Hachi Minuit**

P.s. Como ya sabrán no tengo mucho tiempo para andar revisando todas las historias de fanfiction, pero de verdad me gustaría leer sus historias, así que les agradecería enormemente que me recomendaran, ya sea sus propias historias o traducciones, así como algunas que hayan leído.


	7. Soglia

¡Hola! ¡Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo! Me dio mucho gusto leer todos sus comentarios.

¡¡¡¡Muchas gracias!!!!!!

¡¡¡¡Me emocioné un buen al ver cuántos había!!

¡¡¡¡De verdad que me ilusionaron mucho!!!!

¡No tienen idea de cuánto! Cada vez que leo lo que comentan me hace sentir que no escribo en vano.

Ok, ok, ahora, les dejo el capítulo y a ver qué les parece.

¡¡No olviden dejar sus mensajes!!

*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*

**Oh My Baby!**

7. _Soglia_

Viernes.

Al fin viernes.

Me revolví entre las sábanas y supe de inmediato lo que iba a hacer el día entero: nada.

No planes, no citas, nada de nada.

Dormiría hasta tan pero tan tarde, que la cama tendría que escupirme para poder deshacerse de mí.

Sí, dormir, dormir.

Me removí entre las sábanas una vez más y me dispuse a seguir soñando. Cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por el agotamiento. Había tenido guardia el día anterior así que merecía descansar.

Mis sueños me llevaron hacia los prados verdes y frescos. Su atrayente aroma resultada bastante vivido y real que me sentí como en casa.

Seguí flotando en la inconsciencia cuando una punzada de dolor atravesó mi estómago. Me retorcí por el espasmo, pero el malestar aminoró y se fue de la misma manera en que había surgido. El paraíso se restableció y regresé al prado cubierto de margaritas. Me acerqué un poco para aspirar su aroma y un segundo estremecimiento surgió.

¿Las margaritas siempre habían olido así? Tan… ¿dulces?

Me desperté al instante y me llevé las manos a la boca. Una nueva arcada brotó y supe que esta vez no podía ignorarla. Me levanté lo más rápido que pude y corrí hacia mi objetivo, el baño.

Después de ver mi cena irse por el excusado, me acurruqué a un lado.

¿Desde cuándo las flores me provocaban náuseas? ¿Desde cuándo me gustaban las flores?

Me sentía débil y exhausta. Había tenido una semana terrible y la presión en el hospital era casi criminal. Los últimos días había tenido al menos tres cirugías todos los días y había sido un verdadero infierno ¿Por qué la gente no paraba de enfermarse?

Me incorporé de golpe y me mareé al ponerme de pie. Lavé mi rostro y me mojé la parte posterior de la cabeza. La habitación daba vueltas por lo que caminé por pura inercia.

Llegué hasta la cama y me recosté de nuevo. Intenté conciliar el sueño de nuevo, pero mi malestar matutino ya me había despertado por completo. Encendí la televisión y comencé a cambiar los canales. Al final puse el noticiario y modulé el volumen. No hay mejor cura para el insomnio que las noticias, pensé. Estuve mirando un rato antes de que el sueño me volviera a vencer.

_Tin tirin tin tin…_

¡Demonios! Había olvidado apagar la alarma. Debía ser cerca del medio día, así que resignada abrí los ojos lentamente. Maldije entre dientes y salí de la cama. A pesar de que había dormido varias horas me sentía cansada y somnolienta. Con los ojos medio abiertos encendí el calentador y recogí un poco antes de darme una ducha.

El baño me reanimó un poco y justo cuando estaba a punto de dejarme caer en el sillón el teléfono timbró. Me sentía tan cómoda que dejé que saltara la contestadora.

- Bella- rezumbó la voz de Alice- sé que estás ahí. Sé de buena fuente que es tu día libre, así que levanta tu trasero y contéstame.- ordenó y después con tono amenazador añadió- O de lo contrario atente a las consecuencias.

Me puse de pie de inmediato y tomé el auricular. Alice solía ser muy persuasiva.

- Tranquila, tranquila Lizzy- la calmé- estaba en la ducha.

- Hum, más te vale- me respondió no muy convencida.

Estuvimos hablando más de media hora y al final terminó obligándome a ir de compras con ella.

¡Adiós día de descanso!

El embarazo de Alice progresaba con normalidad, aunque ella parecía haber enloquecido. A sus casi cuatro meses ya se le notaba lo suficiente, por lo que se pasaba alardeando de su futura maternidad hasta por los codos. Admito que sentía un poco de envidia, pero yo tendría mi oportunidad muy pronto.

Esa idea me hizo reflexionar.

_Mareos matutinos, náuseas…_

- Bella- chilló Alice en la cafetería al verme.

Hice mis pensamientos a un lado y me centré en el monstruo que tenía frente a mí.

- Alice- inquirí- ¿Se puede saber qué rayos es lo que traes puesto?

Alice vestía un conjunto de maternidad que la hacía lucir más embarazada de lo que estaba. ¿Acaso se había vuelto _más_ loca? Al paso que iba llegaría a los nueve meses recluida en un sanatorio mental.

- ¿Te gusta?- preguntó poniéndose de pie y dio un suave giro.- ¿Verdad que es lindo?

La miré con incredulidad. Ella no quería saber lo que pensaba.

Almorzamos y después comenzó la tortura. Pasé cinco horas visitando tiendas de maternidad y muebles para bebés. Por fortuna las visitas constantes de Alice al sanitario me daban tiempo para reponerme y poder seguir. ¿De dónde sacaba tanta energía Alice?

- Alice- imploré al entrar a la última tienda- ya no puedo más.

Mis pies ya se habían hinchado de tanto caminar y sentía cada vertebra de mi cuerpo a punto de colapsar.

- No te quejes- me dijo con gesto malhumorado- la embarazada soy yo.

La miré con falso recelo y recorrimos los pasillos. Al final compró un juguetero, varias cajoneras y una mecedora. Pobre Jasper, con esa esposa seguramente iría a la quiebra.

- ¡Por Dios!- exclamó Alice al ver el reloj- ¿ya viste qué hora es? Jasper debe estar esperándome. Le prometí que compraríamos la cuna juntos.

La miré con la boca abierta incapaz de decir algo.

- No me mires así- se quejó al ver mi expresión.- Necesitabas salir de casa y que mejor pretexto que comprar muebles para la pequeña Jazzy.

Alice y Jasper acababan de enterarse del sexo de su bebé, el único obstáculo que había frenado a la compradora compulsiva de Alice.

Alice se despidió de mí y yo decidí regresar a casa. Tenía tanto sueño y estaba tan cansada que caí rendida. Desperté cerca de las cuatro de la mañana y aún tenía sueño.

Puse la cafetera mientras me daba un baño. El olor a café recién hecho inundó la habitación y aspiré el aroma.

Ese fue el primer error.

Las náuseas volvieron y regresé al baño antes de haber salido.

Recapitulé un poco y me puse tensa.

_Náuseas, mareos, cansancio en exceso._

Todas las piezas encajaban y ya no podía seguir ignorando lo que pasaba. Pero y si todo era imaginación mía. Quizá ansiaba tanto estar embarazada que mi mente me estaba jugando una mala pasada. Aunque por otro lado, las posibilidades existían.

En cuanto me recuperé un poco me apresuré a vestirme y terminar de arreglarme para el trabajo. Mi turno comenzaba en hora y media así que si me daba prisa y llegaba temprano me daba tiempo hacer una visita rápida a obstetricia.

Conduje todo el camino con los nervios a flor de piel. La idea de tener a mi bebé dentro de mí me hizo pensar en un sinfín de cosas. Mientras atravesaba las calles imaginé cada detalle suyo. Su hermosa carita, el olor de su pequeño cuerpo y el color de sus ojos. Definitivamente tenía que heredar los ojos verdes de su padre… _Edward_.

De repente mis pensamientos se detuvieron.

¡Demonios!

¿Qué se supone que debería hacer? ¿Cómo iba a explicárselo? Estaba segura que él no deseaba ningún tipo de compromiso de este tipo. Aunque realmente eso no me importaba. Mi hijo era mío y sólo mío. Mil ideas cruzaron mi cabeza y después me arrepentí de lo que había pensado. Las opciones eran limitadas:

a) No le decía nada y seguía mi vida normal o

b) Le decía y seguía mi vida normal.

Me sentí fatal al considerar las posibilidades, era como si le estuviese diciendo: "Gracias por participar" y le cerrara la puerta en las narices. Aunque yo no lo había obligado a nada. Ambos habíamos consentido estar juntos, claro, si es que se puede llamar así a nuestros ataques de lujuria.

¿Pero qué hacia? Le decía o no le decía.

No, no. Aún era demasiado pronto. Lo mejor era asegurarme si estaba o no estaba embarazada y ya después vería cómo me las iba a arreglar.

Llegué antes que nadie y me dirigí directo hacia el área de obstetricia. Sabía que Edward debía andar por el hospital así que evité el elevador y subí por las escaleras. Lo último que quería en estos momentos era verlo con las ideas todas revueltas.

- Jess- saludé al ver a mi amiga.

- Bella- sonrió cansinamente- ¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí? Tu turno comienza en cuarenta minutos.

- Hum- miré a mi alrededor y al ver que estábamos solas le dije con voz apenas audible.- Necesito tu ayuda. Pero antes de decírtelo quiero que me prometas que no se lo dirás a nadie.

Pude ver la expresión de dolor dibujada en su rostro y tras mucho cavilar dijo:

- Está bien, lo juro-

Le expliqué a Jessica mis sospechas y cómo me había sentido en los últimos días. Ella estuvo de acuerdo conmigo y me llevó hacia uno de los consultorios.

- Ok, lo primero es hacer las preguntas de rigor- dijo al borde del éxtasis. Sabía lo que estaba planeando, pero aunque la apreciaba, no estaba dispuesta a soltar prenda.

- Comencemos- inició- ¿Cuándo fue el primer día de tu último periodo?

Buena pregunta. Siempre había sido distraída así que no lo recordaba con exactitud.

- Ah, este, creo que hace ocho semanas o algo así.

Me miró pensativa y prosiguió el interrogatorio.

- De acuerdo, la siguiente pregunta, ¿Has tenido relaciones en los últimos dos meses?

Observó mi cara escéptica y agregó:

- Lo siento, lo siento… son las preguntas base- se defendió. - ¿Utilizas algún método anticonceptivo?

- No, bueno hace unos meses dejé la píldora.

- ¿¡Entonces no usaste ningún método!?- preguntó alarmada y al borde de su asiento. Me miró con reprobación y negué con la cabeza.- Pero él uso preservativo ¿cierto?- Desvié mi mirada y lo interpretó como mi respuesta. - Ay Bella, cómo pudiste ser tan irresponsable.- apartó su vista y reflexionó un poco- ¿Cuántas veces lo hicieron sin protección?

- Este… pues dos- admití al mismo tiempo que mi rostro se teñía de rojo escarlata.

- ¿¡Dos!?-Se puso de pie y caminó a mi alrededor.- Maldición Bella, estamos en la era del SIDA y tu vas y te acuestas con quien sabe quien sin usar protección. Pero ¿en qué estabas pensando? No, pues con la cabeza no era.

Su voz sonaba molesta, pero de pronto se detuvo en seco y se giró para verme, con la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro.

- ¿Tan bueno estaba el tipo?

Sonreí ante su expresión.

Yo también me preguntaba por qué lo había hecho y al final mi respuesta seguía pendiente. Por una parte me había dejado llevar por la pasión, pero por el otro lado también sabía que no había sido solamente por eso. No iba por la vida enredándome con el primero que me encontraba. Y eso me asustó, porque cuando estaba con Edward me sentía diferente. Especial. Me gustaba, no lo puedo negar, pero había algo más. Y era justamente ese algo lo que me aterraba. Jacob había despedazado mi corazón y me juré que nunca más volvería a enamorarme. No es que estuviera enamorada de Edward…

- Bella- gritó Jessica- BELLA.

- Lo siento Jess, ¿qué decías?

- Pues que lo más seguro es que si estés embarazada, de modo que te voy a hacer unas pruebas de sangre y de orina para confirmarlo ¿Ya desayunaste?

- No, nada.

- Excelente, entonces ten- dijo entregándome un recipiente vacío- llénalo y llévalo al laboratorio.

La mire con rostro suplicante.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó al ver mi cara.- Ah, ya, perdón había olvidado que no querías que lo supieran. Está bien, lo haré yo misma, pero recuerda que me debes una y muy grande.

- Lo sé Jess y no lo voy a olvidar.

Fui al baño para llenar el frasquito y regresé en cinco minutos.

- Ahora necesito una prueba de sangre-

Extendí mi brazo y cuando Jessica comenzó a extraer la sangre con una jeringa, una arcada atravesó mi estómago.

- ¿Te sientes bien? Te ves un poco verde.

- Es la sangre- dije conteniendo la respiración, al mismo tiempo que ella terminaba.

- ¿La sangre?- mencionó suspicaz- pero si tú ves un montón de sangre todo el tiempo.

- Sí, pero no es lo mismo. Cuando veo la mía me siento mal y…Puaj!

Corrí más veloz que un rayo hacia los lavabos y vomité lo poco que tenía en mi estómago. Me alegré de no haber consumido nada todavía. Me remojé el rostro para refrescarme y volví al consultorio.

Jess ya estaba sentada frente al escritorio y me miraba con curiosidad, como si estuviera estudiándome.

- Lo siento- me disculpé y tomé asiento.- El olor de mi sangre me provoca náuseas.

- Sí, ya me di cuenta- confesó Jessica inquieta. Miró el reloj de la pared y suspiró. – Pero tengo curiosidad Bella ¿Quién es el culpable de tu virus de nueve meses?

Me puse pálida y un leve sudor perló mi frente.

- No lo conoces- mentí.

Me miró con desconfianza.

- De verdad- repetí. Sabía a la perfección lo que quería escuchar así que se lo dije.

- Tranquila, no es Mike. El Dr. Plástico no tiene nada que ver.

- Yo no…-

- Vamos Jess, ni siquiera tú te la crees. Además es bastante obvio que te gusta.

Esbozó una sonrisa a medias y expresó:

- ¿Es tan obvio?

- No… bueno sí, un poco, pero no tanto. Al menos él no lo sabe.

- Que alivio- exhaló- Pero es que es tan guapo y tan sexy que cualquiera caería rendida a sus pies.

Sonreí en mis adentros, si había algo que definitivamente no haría esa caer rendida a los pies de Newton.

- Aunque Edward no se queda atrás.

¡Madre mía!_ Edward. _

No dije nada y dejé a Jessica seguir divagando. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Tenía que hablar con él.

- Jess- la interrumpí- te dejo. Mi turno empieza en unos minutos.

- Ve- gruñó malhumorada- que gracias a ti me quedaré unas horas más. Así que más te vale agradecerme todo lo que hago por ti.

- Sí, si Jess, lo que quieras.- accedí y antes de cerrar la puerta del consultorio escuché la voz de mi amiga.

- Espera…- musitó- ¿Qué vas a hacer cuándo lo compruebes?

Giré en dirección a ella y le dije sonriendo:

- ¿Tú qué crees?

Caminé a lo largo de los pasillos lo más rápido que pude hasta llegar a las escaleras de emergencia. Me senté con la cabeza entre las piernas y comencé a hacer ejercicios de respiración. Una extraña sensación de paz y tranquilidad invadió mi cuerpo y sin darme cuenta comencé a llorar.

¡Demonios! ¿Y ahora por qué estoy llorando?, pensé.

- Deben ser las hormonas- dije en dirección a mi vientre. Esa era primera vez que hablaba con mi bebé y la emoción hizo que el llanto fuera más profundo.

Bueno, al menos ya sabía que lloraba de alegría.

Estuve así unos cuantos minutos y después decidí que ya era hora de salir. Limpié mis lágrimas con mis manos y dibujé la mejor de las sonrisas. Seguramente el resto del equipo ya debía estar preparándose para comenzar el día, de modo que no había tiempo que perder.

Abandoné las escaleras de emergencia y caminé en dirección al área de cirugía. Mis pasos eran firmes y acompasados, llenos de una seguridad que hasta entonces ignoraba poseer.

Observé la pizarra y por primera vez en mi vida me alegré de no tener cirugías ese día. Compuse el gesto más serio que pude y fui hacia el grupo de internos que me observaba con detenimiento.

Sus rostros eran expectantes y brillaban con esperanza. Una sola palabra bastaría para que la decepción los envolviera: _Clínica_.

Sentí un poco de pena por Webber, ya que era la más talentosa, pero la vida no es justa y yo no podía permitirme favorecer a ninguno de los internos.

Pasé la mayor parte de la mañana en urgencias atendiendo casos menores, pero fue agradable. Al menos me mantenía ocupada y las conversaciones con los pacientes siempre resultaban enriquecedoras. Estaba inquieta por los resultados, pero Jessica me había prometido, antes de marcharse, que volvería por la noche y me los haría saber. Así que todo lo que tenía que hacer era ser paciente.

- Bells- me saludó Jasper en la cafetería, cerca de las tres de la tarde- Cuanto tiempo sin verte.

Le dediqué una sonrisa amable y me compartimos la mesa.

Jasper lucía cansado pero cada una de sus facciones desbordaba alegría. La pequeña Jazzy debía ser la culpable.

- ¿Y cómo están Alice y la bebé?- le pregunté antes de darle un sorbo a mi té.

Estuvimos hablando un poco sobre Alice y su ataque por las compras. Seguía sin entender cómo Jasper podía soportar la obsesión de su esposa, pero en fin. Eso era asunto suyo.

_No cabe duda que el amor es ciego_, pensé.

- Por cierto- inquirí- hay algo que quiero preguntarte. - ¿Quién escogió el nombre de "Jazzy"?

Jasper se quedó boquiabierto y un rubor cubrió su rostro.

- Alice quiere que se llamé como yo- confesó avergonzado.- Le dije que no pero ella insiste. Y ya vez como es de necia.

¿Necia? Eso era quedarse corto.

Conversamos sobre los planes que tenían Jazz y Alice, pero sobre todo hablamos de la bebé que estaba por llegar. Era evidente que sus padres la esperaban con ansía y se sentían sumamente ansiosos por tenerla entre sus brazos. Sentí un poco de envidia, pero enseguida desapareció. En efecto, su bebé era deseado, pero no menos que el mío. Sonreí con disimulo al recordar que el ser más hermoso de la creación crecía dentro de mí.

Terminamos de comer y cada uno se fue por su lado. Jasper tenía cirugía y yo regresé a la clínica.

Después de pasar cinco horas recetando jarabes para la tos y revisando unas cuantas radiografías, me arrepentí de haber pensado que la clínica era agradable.

- Así que Ralph- nombré, mirando el expediente del chico frente a mí- dime ¿cuál es el problema?

El muchacho de quince años se retorció en su lugar y miró hacia el suelo.

- Su problema Dra.- intervino la madre del muchacho- es que no quiere seguir tomando las medicinas.

- Es que no las necesito.- se quejó Ralps- Hace meses que no tengo ninguna convulsión y las medicinas sólo me provocan sueño.

_Adolescentes_, siempre creen tener la razón.

- Ralph, sé que crees que no sirven para nada, pero te ayudan a controlar los ataques. Recuerda que tienes epilepsia y no deberías tomarte a la ligera el asunto de los medicamentos. Además, más vale prevenir que lamentar.

- Sí, si- tosió- Pero yo no las necesito. Además, el otro doctor dijo que iba mejorando.

Enarqué una ceja y lo miré con resignación.

-Hagamos una cosa- le propuse- dejemos que lo decida un experto, ¿de acuerdo? Podemos programar un electroencefalograma para dentro de dos días para ver cómo andas, pero mientras tanto sigue tomando los medicamentos.

Al final el chico cedió y su madre respiró un poco más tranquila. Los envié de regreso a casa y me recosté sobre uno de los mullidos sillón de la sala de espera. Por fin había terminado mis consultas y ahora, con la sala casi vacía, me disponía a relajarme un poco.

De repente mi celular vibró y me sobresalté de la impresión. Observé la pantalla y mi corazón dio un vuelco.

- Sí- respondía al teléfono- ¿Qué pasó Jess?

- ¿Tienes tiempo? Estoy en mi consultorio y ya tengo tus resultados.

Me levanté más veloz que un rayo y fui directo a los elevadores. Me sentía ansiosa y al mismo tiempo feliz. Los latidos de mi corazón se dispararon y mi pulso adquirió un ritmo frenético.

Vislumbré a Jessica desde la entrada del pasillo y aceleré mis pasos.

- Tranquila Bells. Toma- extendió un sobre blanco- aquí está lo que me pediste. Te dejo sola para que veas el resultado y después hablamos ¿vale?

La miré confusa.

- ¿Ya te vas?

Sonrió con suficiencia.

- Mike me invitó a salir.

- Ah, ya….-me decepcioné un poco- Creí que también querías saber los resultados, pero bueno.

- No seas ingenua Bella ¿Acaso crees que me marcharía con la duda?- Sonrió de forma desagradable y añadió:- ya los revisé, pero míralos por ti misma.

- Claro- dije con voz apenas audible- ya se me hacía raro.

Me senté frente a mi escritorio y observé el sobre cerrado. Lo miré durante varios minutos desde todos ángulos posibles, hasta que al fin me decidí a abrirlo.

Pero mi mala suerte no me dejaba en paz, ya que justo cuando iba a tomar el sobre vi la figura de Edward venir hacia mí.

Me sobresalté y me puse de pie al verlo.

¡¡Demonios!! Pero ¿Qué hacía él aquí?

No, definitivamente yo tenía la peor suerte del mundo.

Cerró la puerta tras él y me puse rígida.

- Edward- espeté nerviosa.

Se recargó contra una de las paredes y aspiró fuertemente.

- Bella, necesitamos hablar.

Una lluvia de meteoritos cayó sobre mí y deseé que la tierra me tragara.

- ¿Hablar?- me hice la desentendida mientras trataba de no mirar el sobre del escritorio.- Hablar, ¿cómo de qué?

Fue hacia mí y me tomó de los brazos.

- Vamos Bella- me miró con sus profundos ojos verdes- ya sabes de qué. Así que no te hagas la que no sabe.

Mi vista volvió hacia el papel sobre la mesa y comencé a temblar. Tenía que hacer algo rápido y pronto.

- Sí lo dices por lo de la otra noche en la fiesta de Emmett pues lo siento mucho. No pretendía que pasara nada entre nosotros y lamento haberte dado una bofetada. Si, fue muy descortés de mi parte haber actuado de aquella manera, en especial porque yo lo consentí también.

Me miró con el ceño fruncido y dio un paso atrás.

- ¿Qué?- pregunté al ver su reacción.

- Me estás ocultando algo- afirmó con seriedad.

- N-no…- balbuceé con torpeza- ¿Por qué haría algo así?

Maldición, hubiera sido mejor quedarme callada, ya que mis palabras sonaron más falsas que la risa de Santa Claus.

Se dio la vuelta y fue hasta la puerta. Se recargó cerca de la persiana y mi vista se clavó en la mesa.

¡El sobre!

¡Demonios! No, no, no…. Dios no podía castigarme de aquella manera.

Recorrí el piso con la mirada pero no estaba.

- Supongo que buscas esto- habló agitando el sobre blanco en su mano.

Los colores huyeron de mi rostro y me quedé petrificada.

- Devuélvemelo- dije con voz contenida- son… es de un paciente y lo necesito ahora. Así que dámelo.

Extendí mi mano para recuperar el sobre pero Edward no se movió ni un ápice.

- Bella, no nací ayer. Desde que llegué no dejas de verlo. Dudo mucho que sea de un paciente, claro, a menos que se llame- giró el sobre y leyó la etiqueta- Isabella Swan.

Solté un grito ahogado.

¡Maldita Jessica! Le había dicho que tenía que mantenerlo en secreto y eso incluía el nombre.

- Pues, no es mío.

- Ah, ya veo. Entonces supongo que no te importará si le doy un vistazo.

- ¡No!

- Ves que si es tuyo- sonrió ¿frustrado?

- De acuerdo- me rendí- Tú ganas, ¿qué quieres a cambio del sobre?

Se quedó estático y con voz seria dijo:

- La verdad. Bella, ¿hay algo que quieras decirme?

- Edward yo…

- Bella, por favor sé honesta conmigo. ¿Estás…?

_Dra. Swan a Urgencias._

_Bip, bip, bip_

Miré asustada a Edward y asintió con un gesto.

_Dra. Swan a Urgencias_

_Bip bip bip_

- Edward. Yo…

- Ve- consintió- te espero.- Me sonrió con ánimo y repitió- Además, aún tengo algo que quieres.

Agitó el sobre en su mano y esbozó la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Me acerqué a él y le acaricié el rostro. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan comprensivo?

*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"

Buajajaj!! ¿Qué les pareció? Sé que prometí drama, pero ay, la verdad es que he tenido una semana muy difícil y si le agrego más drama a mi vida me suicidará. Así que mejor me la llevo leve y a ver qué sale no?

Por cierto, creo que con este capítulo respondí sus preguntas, bueno, algunas. Sí, jejeje, Bella si está embarazada. Digo, era muy evidente, pero pues había que confirmarlo.

Me hubiera gustado dejarles la conversación completa pero tenían que conocer un poco más sobre Bella y su alrededor.

¿Qué tal Jessica? ¿Amiga o enemiga?

¡¡¡¡No olviden dejar sus mensajes que me hacen muuuuy feliz!!!

**Hachi Minuit**

Pd. Como anticipo les dejo un adelanto del siguiente capítulo!

**Cap 8. Accordo**

- Pero tengo unas condiciones- continuó antes de escuchar mi respuesta.

¿Condiciones?

- De acuerdo, dime cuáles son- lo animé.

- Sólo son tres y no son nada del otro mundo- expresó, tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto.- Primera: quiero mantener contacto con el bebé, siempre. Espera, déjame terminar- pidió al ver que iba a hablar- no quiero decir compartir la custodia, pero me gustaría estar cerca de él. ¿Me entiendes? Nunca he sido un irresponsable y no voy dejando hijos por ahí, de manera que quisiera mantenerme contacto con mi hijo. No quiero ser únicamente el hombre que lo procreo, quiero ser su padre. ¿Entiendes?


	8. Accordo

Hola. Estoy de regreso. Supongo que se preguntarán por qué de mi larga ausencia. Bien, les explico rápido. Tal vez algunas de ustedes ya sabrán que estoy en mi último año como interna y en camino a ser una gran neurocirujana jaja. Creo que eso bastaría para aclarar mi ausencia pero prosigo con mi explicación. Hago mi internado en un hospital del gobierno y mi principal ocupación es la neurología. Sin embargo, mi interés principal no me deslinda del resto de mis responsabilidades y cuando es mi deber atiendo casos menores y por supuesto, urgencias. Así que con esto de la epidemia que se desató en la ciudad he estado apoyando todos y cada uno de estos días. Está de más decir que estoy agotada, exhausta y tremendamente fatigada, pero lo hago. Bueno, necesitaba que lo supieran. Me hubiera gustado actualizar otro día para hablar con más calma pero apenas y tengo un poco de tiempo hoy.

Ya saben que me encanta leer sus comentarios así que déjenlos para alegrarme el día. Si alguien tiene una duda sobre lo que sea y piensa que les puedo ayudar puede decírmelo.

Ahora si, aquí les dejo el capítulo y espero que les guste. Je, creo que mi estado de humor afecto a Edward, pero ojalá les agrade.

Stop!

Antes quiero dedicarle este capítulo a Sofía, muchas gracias por los chistes, me sirvieron para relajarme. Y muchas, muchas gracias por distraerme un rato en el Messenger. :)

Danke!

Además, quiero agradecerles todos sus mensajes!! Me soprendieron muuuuchooo.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Gracias!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Hachi Minuit**

*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*

**Oh My Baby!**

**Cap. 8 **_**Accordo**_

Esa mañana parecía alegre y más cálida de lo que había previsto. Observaba los edificios al pasar y me replegué en el asiento del taxi. Los mareos matutinos no habían disminuido pero al menos las náuseas eran más soportables. Saqué de mi bolso un paquete de papás fritas y engullí un par de hojuelas.

El sabor de las papas se aglutinó en mi paladar y poco a poco se infiltró en mi nariz hasta desaparecer el malestar. Mastiqué unas cuantas más y cuando por fin llegaron a mi estómago las náuseas ya habían desaparecido.

Listo, pensé.

Los alimentos salados siempre me sacaban de apuros por la mañana y el día hoy no era la excepción. Bajé un poco la ventanilla y me dejé acariciar por la brisa tibia del amanecer.

Llegué al aeropuerto quince minutos después y al bajar del taxi me apresuré a llevar mi equipaje a facturarlo. No me llevó mucho tiempo y en cuestión de minutos todo estuvo en orden. Me quedé únicamente con una pequeña maleta y el bolso de mano.

Miré el reloj despreocupadamente y me di cuenta de que aún tenía tiempo y decidí deambular por las tiendas. La idea no me agradaba mucho pero debía retrasar el encuentro. Después de cincuenta minutos y con los pies doloridos me dirigí hacia la sala de espera y desde la entrada vi al resto de los viajeros: Amelia Stevenson, Henri Marley, Bob Wallace, Carlina Stresseman y por supuesto, Edward Masen.

El equipo de cirujanos titulares viajaba a Washington para un congreso. Bueno, casi todos, puesto que Jasper había decidido no asistir este año.

La pequeña Jazzy había estado un poco inquieta y le había dado problemas a Alice. Y aunque los resultados de la ecografía habían salido bien Jasper no quería correr riesgos. Así, a pesar de la insistencia de Alice, al querer convencer a su marido de ir a Washington, él había preferido quedarse junto a ella.

Me quedé rígida al pie de la entrada, cerré los ojos unos segundos y tomé una bocanada de aire. Con pasos firmes me acerqué hasta el grupo y saludé:

- Buenos días- dije sin dirigirme a nadie en especial. Todos correspondieron mi saludo y antes de que alguien hiciera algún comentario sobre mi tardanza, el megáfono anunció nuestro vuelo.

Suspiré disimuladamente con alivio y creí que nadie lo había notado. Por supuesto, me equivoqué, ya que estaba bajo la mirada atenta de Edward. Evadí sus inquietos ojos verdes y le dediqué una sonrisa amable. Me devolvió el gesto y un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

El viaje a Washington era algo largo y cansado pero valía la pena. Pasaríamos toda una semana en conferencias y presentaciones. Además, era la oportunidad perfecta para descansar y relajarse.

Sí, ¡Vacaciones!, comencé a gritar desde mi interior.

Abordamos el avión y coloqué mi maleta de viaje en el compartimento. Después me acomodé en mi lugar junto a la ventanilla y saqué las papas de mi bolso, dispuesta a prepararme para el despegue. A mi lado estaba Amelia Stevenson, neurología, y cerca del pasillo Henri Marley, ortopedia.

Viajábamos en primera clase y la comodidad podía notarse en cada asiento y en la calidad del servicio. Me terminé el paquete de papas fritas, guardé la basura en mi bolso y después clavé los ojos en la ventanilla para observar el paisaje deslizarse ante mis ojos. Los borrones de verde y azul cesaron pronto y aparecieron las nubes. Me recliné en el asiento y traté de sumergirme en un sueño profundo para hacer más ligero el trayecto. Tenía planeado dormir todo el viaje pero mis preocupaciones ocuparon mi cabeza en cuanto cerré los ojos.

Los recuerdos se agolparon en mi mente y mi cuerpo se puso tenso al instante.

Había tardado varias horas en cirugía antes de volver a mi cubículo. Ridículamente había pensado que Edward se había marchado después de cuatro horas y media de espera. Sin embargo, me equivoqué, después de todo era Edward Masen.

Edward yacía recostado sobre el sillón giratorio y miraba hacia el techo. Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no me escuchó al llegar, por lo que se detuvo en seco al verme en el marco de la puerta.

- Bella- musitó.

Mi mirada recorrió su perfecto rostro en busca de una señal de alarma. Su semblante era sereno y tranquilo. Me relajé un poco y enseguida guié mis ojos hacia el sobre blanco en el centro del escritorio.

Seguía cerrado.

- De acuerdo- admití acorralada- tenemos que hablar.

Era lo menos que le debía después de haber sido tan paciente. Además, me sentía tan cansada y me dolía todo el cuerpo que lo último que deseaba era discutir con alguien. Aunque ese alguien fuera Edward. Por si fuera poco, en los últimos 270 minutos había estado reflexionando seriamente sobre mi posición y la de Edward. Si iba a ser padre, al menos tenía derecho a saberlo.

- Lo sé- apuntó Edward- pero creo que primero tienes que descansar un poco. Además me gustaría que pudiéramos hablar de este asunto en un lugar más cómodo y con menos público.

Asentí con un gesto y supe que él tenía razón. El tema a tratar era bastante serio, delicado y de mucha importancia, como para tratarlo en horas de trabajo frente a los ojos curiosos del personal del hospital.

Se levantó del asiento y una de sus manos me alborotó el cabello cuando pasó junto a mí.

- Descansa- murmuró.- Te llamó al rato.

Me quedé de piedra y antes de poder articular palabra dijo:

- Supongo que no te importará que me quede con esto hasta nuestra cita ¿verdad?- agitó el sobre blanco bajo mi mirada y me horroricé. Alargué una mano para recuperarlo pero todo fue en vano.

- Claro que me importa- exclamé atónita.

Anduvo hasta la entrada de la pequeña oficina y se cruzó de brazos.

- No, yo creo que no- insistió con una sonrisa forzada.- Pero no te preocupes, ya que como es algo que nos incumbe a los dos te prometo que no voy a abrirlo hasta que estemos juntos.

¿Edward ya lo sabía?

Las siguientes horas me parecieron un espanto y la duda amenazaba con consumirme. Tenía sentimientos encontrados sobre la presencia de Edward en mi vida y el por qué de su repentino interés. ¿Acaso le importaba de verdad mi embarazo? Sí, porque estaba segura de mi condición y la prueba del laboratorio era la simple comprobación. Las preguntas me carcomieron las siguientes horas, pero en cuanto las náuseas aparecieron no pude concentrarme en nada más. Ver mi comida irse por el excusado no me reconfortó para nada, pero no tenía caso quejarme. Algo me decía que esto era solamente el principio de todo.

Al llegar a casa me di un baño y después me fui a la cama. Dormí doce horas de un solo tirón y cuando desperté miré la televisión sin enterarme de nada. Mi estómago rugió y ordené una pizza. Comí, o mejor dicho, devoré una pizza mediana en cuestión de minutos y después volví a quedarme dormida.

_Ring ring_

El sonido del teléfono me despertó y medio adormilada contesté:

- Bueno- reprimí un bostezo y esperé a la voz al otro lado del auricular.

- Soy Edward- me desperté de golpe.- Disculpa por haberte llamado a tan tarde pero acabo de salir del hospital. ¿Estás ocupada?

- Ah… no exactamente.

¿Dormir significaba estar ocupada?

Silencio.

- Me gustaría que habláramos del asunto que tenemos pendiente. Pero si estás ocupada podemos dejarlo para después.

¿Para después? ¡Este hombre quería matarme de preocupación!

- ¿Dónde te veo?- pregunté enseguida poniéndome los zapatos con la mano libre.

- Dame tu dirección y voy a verte.

Mi respiración se detuvo.

¿Venir a verme? ¿A mi casa? Miré el desorden de la sala y con renuencia mental le respondí:

- Claro, anota…

Le expliqué a detalle cómo llegar desde el hospital y le indiqué los nombres de las calles y referencias para que evitar que se perdiera.

- Perfecto, anotado y procesado- respondió con tono severo.- Te veo en treinta minutos.

En cuanto colgué el auricular me levanté como histérica y limpié la sala a toda velocidad. Hice lo mismo con la cocina, el comedor, mi habitación y el baño. No pasaba mucho tiempo en casa así que el desorden era poco. Sin embargo, quería darle a Edward una buena impresión, así que no estaba de más poner todo en orden. Pasaron veinte minutos y ya estaba lista. Fui a mi habitación a cepillarme de nuevo el cabello cuando me di cuenta de algo. ¿Por qué demonios había limpiado mi habitación? El hecho de que Edward me visitará no significaba que fuera a pasar algo más. Sentía mi corazón acelerarse a cada minuto y me enfadé conmigo misma. Eso no tenía sentido. Revolví un poco el tocador y me di por satisfecha. Así estaba mejor.

El timbre sonó y me sobresalté.

_Edward._

Fui hasta la puerta y tomé un poco de aire antes de abrir.

- Hola- dijo con una resplandeciente sonrisa.

- Ah… pasa- balbuceé deslumbrada.

Una vez dentro se giró hacia mí y me extendió un ramo de tulipanes. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y solté un grito de sorpresa.

- ¿S-son para m-mí?- tartamudeé estupefacta.

- No, son para tu vecina- dijo con ironía y agregó con enfado:- por supuesto que son para ti.

Estiré mis manos y alcancé las flores sin salir de mi asombro.

- Ponte cómodo- le indiqué lanzando una mirada a la sala- voy a ponerlas en agua y ahora vuelvo.

Llegué a la cocina y me afiancé a la barra. ¿Por qué me había traído flores? ¿Por qué tulipanes? Me estremecí de nuevo y rebusqué entre mis pensamientos.

- De seguro debe ser porque vivió en Inglaterra-comenté para mí misma en un murmullo- Seguro que es por eso. Tanto tiempo entre la cortesía inglesa le hizo efecto.

Regresó con el jarrón de flores en las manos y lo puso sobre la mesa de centro de la sala.

- Listo- dije sin saber exactamente a qué me refería.

¿Desde cuándo me había vuelto tan obtusa?

Sentí la mirada penetrante de Edward y evité mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Gustas un poco de té?- le pregunté para romper el silencio.

- Si, por qué no.- masculló- Aunque preferiría café sino es mucha molestia.

- Claro que no. Enseguida lo traigo.

Fui a la cocina donde tardé unos cuantos minutos mientras preparaba un café para Edward y un té para mí.

Cuando volví encontré a Edward observando las fotografías de la repisa. Coloqué las tazas en la mesa de centro y mi corazón dio un vuelco al ver el dichoso sobre blanco de mis pesadillas.

Eché un vistazo y vi que aún estaba sellado.

- Tu madre era una mujer muy hermosa.- comentó rompiendo el tenso silencio.

- Sí, claro que lo era.- Un sentimiento de melancolía afloró en mi pecho. Recordar a mis padres siempre me ponía así. Además, la revolución hormonal que se gestaba en mi cuerpo me hacía más sensible. Sin darme cuenta, una lágrima rebelde resbaló por mi mejilla pero antes de caer Edward la retuvo entre sus dedos.

- Oh, perdón- se disculpó- no sabía que…

Negué con la cabeza y me senté en el sillón más próximo. Edward hizo lo mismo, sólo que en sofá paralelo.

- Bebe tu café antes de que se enfríe.- le indiqué.

Di un pequeño sorbo a mi té, mientras que Edward se bebió el café de un golpe y colocó su taza vacía en la mesita.

- Bella- comenzó.

- Sí, lo sé- concluí.- Debemos hablar. ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

- Todo.

Maldición. ¿A qué se refería con todo?

- De acuerdo- Edward tomó el sobre blanco entre sus manos- Comencemos con esto- me extendió el sobre- ¿Quieres que lo abra yo, o prefieres hacerlo tú?

Tomé el papel con mis dedos temblorosos.

- Yo… de acuerdo, allá vamos.

Rasgué el sobre y saqué la hoja doblada. Leí el contenido del papel y lo releí dos veces. ¡Lo sabía!

- ¿Entonces?¿Cuál es el resultado?- preguntó con ansiedad.- Bella…

Estaba muda del asombro. Sabía que estaba embarazada, pero constatarlo lo hizo más real.

Le extendí la hoja incapaz de decir nada. Miró el resultado y después exhaló un suspiro.

- Vaya- expresó- así que es verdad. Vamos a ser padres.

¿Eh? Parpadeé repetidamente varias veces. ¿Qué había querido decir con aquella declaración?

¿Padres? No, yo iba a ser madre… él.. ¿y él?

- No Edward, yo voy a ser madre.- objeté con rabia.

- Bella, ese bebé también es mi hijo- reclamó Edward sorprendido- yo soy su padre.

- No, Edward, de verdad que no tienes que hacer esto. Te agradezco mucho tu interés y no te culpo de nada. No quiero que pienses…

- Que piense qué- repuso con furia.

- Esto sólo es asunto mío. Pero si tengo que explicarte algo, primero no quiero que pienses que planeé todo y mucho menos que te utilicé como lo sugeriste una vez. Ya te había dicho que quería tener un hijo, pero de verdad que no quería que fuera de esta manera y mucho menos con alguien del trabajo. No te lo había dicho porque… porque… - dudé- no sé por qué. Supongo que creí que no te importaría y que para ti todo había sido más que un error, bueno, dos errores. Además, pensé que la sola posibilidad de ser padre te haría sentir pánico y… como ya había decidido que sería madre soltera yo…-

- Bella- intervino Edward.

- No, no digas nada, primero escúchame. También quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento de nada. Admito que me deje llevar por… por lo que sea que nos haya pasado, pero mi bebé es mío. También, quiero que sepas que no te estoy pidiendo nada. Esto es mi responsabilidad y yo la asumiré con gusto. Aunque sólo hay algo que quiero pedirte.

- Bella- dijo Edward con voz contenida- ¿Te das cuenta de todas las estupideces que has dicho? ¿Qué se supone que debo decir ahora?

Me quedó de piedra y lo vi por primera vez. ¿Por qué estaba tan enojado? Tan mal le había sentado la noticia. Pero si no le estaba pidiendo nada.

De pronto su expresión cambio. El rostro de Edward estaba tenso y contraído y sus penetrantes ojos verdes me miraron con aire severo y rígido.

- No te entiendo- parpadeó aturdida.- Tú sabes bien que lo que pasó entre nosotros fue… sólo sexo. Y pues bueno… las consecuencias… eso es algo por lo que no te voy a hacer responsable.

- Entonces crees que lo mejor para mi es hacerme a un lado y dejarte todo a ti ¿no?- continuó con voz trémula.

- Exacto- apuntó Bella. Ese hombre sí que tenía sentido común.

- Maldición Bella- profirió Edward poniéndose de pie.- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan… tan tú?

Sentí un arranque de rabia y también me puse de pie. Tal vez la noticia no le había caído bien, pero no tenía derecho a enfadarse de esa manera.

- Ya te dije que no tienes que sentirte responsable de nada. Así que no tienes por qué ponerte así. – Le grité- Cualquier hombre en tu lugar se pondría feliz al escuchar eso.

- ¿Feliz? ¿Crees que me molestaría hacerme responsable de _mi_ hijo? Y qué demonios es eso de qué no quieres nada de mí?- farfulló colérico.

- Pues eso. Yo podré arreglármelas muy bien con mi bebé. No tienes que preocuparte por nada. Aunque admito que si quiero pedirte un favor.- expresé resuelta a tentar al destino- Es una pequeñez y espero que no te importe, pero me gustaría que no se lo dijeras a nadie. ¿Sí? Hagamos un trato. Yo no digo nada, tú no dices nada. ¿Qué te parece?

Edward parecía estar a punto de estallar. Tal vez le preocupaba que yo dijera algo.

- Bella- masculló Edward.

- Haz de cuenta que entre tú y yo no ha pasado nada.- asentí con ánimo.

- ¿Eso es lo que esperas de mí?- preguntó conteniendo otro ataque de furia.

- Sí, yo creo que somos personas adultas y seremos capaces de comportarnos como si nada hubiera ocurrido entre nosotros. Pero no quiero que digas nada sobre tu _paternidad_- pronunció la última palabra con dificultad.- Entonces ¿qué dices? ¿Aceptas?

Edward se mantuvo de pie con todo el cuerpo tenso. Supuse que se debía a la inesperada noticia y cuando por fin se relajó sospeché que mi propuesta lo había hecho sentir mejor.

¡Que alivio!

No había nada más temible para un hombre que su novia le dijera que estaba esperando un hijo suyo. Lo sabía por experiencia, aunque claro, nunca antes había estado embarazada, pero en cuanto le sugerí a Jacob la posibilidad de tener un bebé, se puso como histérico y salió corriendo.

- Entonces Edward, ¿qué piensas? ¿Aceptas o no el trato? No tienes nada que perder.

Edward tomó una bocanada de aire y lo retuvo un momento. De pronto toda la tensión desapareció y con lentitud se giró hacia mí y me miró directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan testaruda?- preguntó con aire resignado. - Espera… estoy pensando.

- Sólo dime, aceptas el trato o no. –lo presioné-Piensa que es lo mejor para los dos, bueno, los tres. Tú puedes seguir con tu vida normal, como si nada. Admite que es una buena idea.

- Si, por supuesto, para alguien sin sentimientos. – comentó sin el menor atisbo de paciencia.

- Oh, vamos Edward, no te hagas del rogar.

Edward volvió a tomar aire y por fin dijo lo que ansiaba escuchar.

- Bien, acepto- pronunció.- Acepto tu trato. Si vas a seguir actuando de forma tan inmadura, lo acepto.

- ¿Seguro? Digo, estás consciente de lo que me estás diciendo. No quiero que a la mera hora te retractes.

- He dicho que sí y sé lo que significa.- me gritó a la cara con consternación. Parecía que su decisión le había causado un daño físico, pero no dije nada. Lo había llevado hasta el límite y no quería desquiciarlo por completo.

- Excelente, no sé qué decirte. Gracias.- ¿Había ganado? ¿Sí? Una burbuja de felicidad comenzó a inflarse en mi interior.

- Pero tengo unas condiciones- continuó antes de escuchar mi respuesta.

-¿Condiciones?

- Sí, sólo de esa manera podremos cerrar el trato.

- De acuerdo, dime cuáles son- lo animé. Estaba tan feliz de que hubiera aceptado que me sentía generosa. ¿Qué podía pedir?

- Sólo son tres y no son nada del otro mundo- expresó tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto.- Entonces empiezo. Primera: quiero mantener contacto con el bebé, _siempre_. Espera, déjame terminar- demandó al ver que iba a protestar- no quiero decir compartir la custodia, pero me gustaría estar cerca de él. ¿Me entiendes? Nunca he sido un irresponsable y no voy dejando hijos por ahí, de manera que quisiera mantenerme contacto con mi hijo. No quiero ser únicamente el hombre que lo procreo, quiero ser su padre. ¿Entiendes?

¿Ah?

- Pero tú… -

- No, déjame seguir. Tienes que escucharme así como yo te he escuchado a ti.- alzó la voz- La segunda condición es- vaciló- ¿no crees que se sentiría extraño que sólo llevara tu apellido? Me refiero a que sería raro que tuviera un padre y no llevara su apellido. Sería como si no quisiera reconocerlo ¿no? - dijo con sorna y acritud.

- ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?- proferí asustada. La realidad pinchó mi burbuja de felicidad.

¿Se había vuelto loco? ¡Edward había perdido la cordura!

- Además- añadió. –de esa manera sería más normal ayudarte a solventar los gastos de nuestro hijo. Sé que me eres una mujer independiente y capaz de darle lo mejor al bebé, pero también es _mi _hijo. ¿Qué querrías tú en mi lugar? Quieres que nuestro hijo tenga una vida normal ¿no?

Edward Masen ya no me estaba cayendo bien. ¿Qué le había pasado al Edward que yo conocía? El hombre que estaba frente a mis ojos había pasado de ser un ángel a un demonio.

- Entonces ¿qué dices?- preguntó con un gesto perverso.

- Yo…- Estaba pasmada y al borde del colapso.

- Piénsalo bien, mira- gesticuló- en caso de que te sucediera algo, lo cual espero que nunca pase, yo podría hacerme cargo de él. ¿Lo ves?

¿Ahhhhhh?

- Pero qué estás diciendo, ¡quieres quitarme a mi bebé!- grité alarmada.

- No, Bella, estás malinterpretando las cosas. Yo nunca intentaría alejarlo de ti, ¿qué tipo de persona crees que soy?

- Y ¿Cuál es la tercera?- pregunté llena de curiosidad y miedo. Las dos primeras me habían puesto los pelos de punta.

- Hum, la tercera es la más fácil de todas. – hizo una mueca restándole importancia. Me relajé un poco y ahí estuvo mi error.

-Quiero estar junto a ti todo el embarazo- abrí los ojos tanto como pude- mareos, náuseas, pruebas, ecografías, todo hasta el día del nacimiento.

- ¿¡Qué!?- aullé sin poder evitarlo. Era la idea más descabellada que había escuchado en toda mi vida. Acaso ¿no era eso lo que trataban de evitar los hombres al enterarse de que pronto serían padres? Las náuseas matutinas, la revolución hormonal y los antojos eran el espanto de cualquier hombre.

- Entonces ¿aceptas? Esas son mis condiciones para aceptar tu trato, las tomas o las dejas. Yo no digo nada, tú no dices nada. ¿Qué te parece?- Sentí ira al escuchar mis palabras en su boca.

Estaba en shock con esta última condición. Tal vez las dos primeras tenían sentido. Había sido una ilusa al creer que Edward se haría a un lado al saber lo del bebé. Pero su última condición era absurda. ¿Para qué quería él estar junto a mi durante mi embarazo? Eso no tenía sentido.

- Entonces ¿qué dices?-insistió Edward.

¡¡¡¡Maldición!!!

- Mira, puede que la primera tenga sentido-acepté finalmente.

- La segunda- medité un poco- no tanto, pero puede que tengas razón. Total, solo es un nombre en un papel, pero…

- ¿Pero qué Bella?

- Quién me asegura que no trataras de quitarme a mi hijo.

- _Nuestro_ hijo- me corrigió- Y si, tienes razón al pensar en eso, pero me conoces. Sabes que no intentaré hacer algo así.

- No Edward, la verdad es que no te conozco.- Eso era verdad y me acababa de dar cuenta.

- Bueno, ya tendremos tiempo para eso. Nos quedan largos meses para conocernos a profundidad.

Me quedé en silencio ante esa afirmación. Edward permanecía sentado escuchándome, con los dedos entrelazados y me miraba fijamente.

- Pero la tercera- continué- no la entiendo. ¿Por qué quieres desperdiciar todo ese tiempo junto a mí? Honestamente, no es algo normal en un hombre.

- Claro, y debe ser normal en una mujer hacer a un lado al padre de su hijo.

- Yo… pues bueno puede que yo piense un poquito diferente.- admití.

- Perfecto, porque yo no soy una persona normal- expresó con voz traviesa y luego añadió con un toque de fastidio:- Bella, la respuesta a mi última condición es algo que sólo yo sé. Así como tú tienes tus propias razones para no querer que sepan que soy el padre de tu hijo, yo también tengo las mías. De modo que sólo limítate a contestarme, ¿aceptas o no mis condiciones?

- Yo… yo no sé qué decir.- admití perpleja.

- Muy bien, tienes diez días para decidirte. La próxima semana es el congreso en Washington así que la última noche quiero tu respuesta.

Y esa había sido nuestra última conversación. Aún seguía pensando en sus condiciones, o mejor dicho propuestas. Una parte de mí se negaba a aceptar, mientras que la otra me gritaba que dejara de pensarlo tanto y accediera. Me sentía acorralada. No quería que nadie supiera quién era el padre de mi bebé, principalmente porque eso pondría mi mundo de cabeza. Pero ahora, con Edward en medio…

¡Arg! ¿Por qué la vida es así?

Es cierto que Edward es guapo, inteligente y de buenos sentimientos. No, corrijo. Edward no es bueno, es malvado, cruel y despiadado por hacerme la vida de cuadritos. Que necesidad de complicarme la vida de esa manera. Bien podía haberse lavado las manos y dejarme en paz, pero no. ¡Ahí estaba asomando las narices en mis asuntos!

- Y si me niego- le había dicho antes de marcharse. ¿Qué es lo que harás?

Edward se giró desde la entrada y dijo:

- Decir la verdad. Correr a contarle a Alice las buenas nuevas y pedirle tu mano a Emmett. ¿Qué crees que dirá? Supongo que querrá asesinarme por haberle hecho eso a su hermana, pero en cuanto vea mis buenas intenciones no tendrá opción. Sabes, ahora que lo pienso, también podría poner un letrero en la pizarra de anuncios del hospital y publicarlo en la prensa. ¿Cuántos de nuestros conocidos lo leerán? De seguro Alice querrá organizar una fastuosa boda…

- Maldito- gruñí y cerró la puerta antes de que mi zapato se impactara contra la puerta. Edward había jugado bien sus cartas y me estaba acorralada.

Pero ¿Para qué me quería en su vida? No tenía idea y no quería saber. Desterré todos mis pensamientos, me sumergí en las tibias tierras del señor del sueño y me dejé llevar. Ya me las arreglaría en Washington, así que para qué preocuparse en este momento.

*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"

Espero que les haya gustado y pues esta vez no les tengo adelantos porque he estado justa de tiempo. Aunque ya sé cómo va a ir el siguiente capítulo y eso ya es un gran avance.

Por cierto, me recomendaron este foro de rol, dense una vuelta, esta divertido =) Además Seth y Leah son una pareja explosiva!!

http:// fam -- wolfs - vampires. forumtwilight. com/index. htm

Quitenle los espacios y peguenlo en el navegador.

AVISO: Al rato actualizó **Amor Primero, **me falta corregir unas cosas y luego lo subo. Por cierto, les recuerdo que es el último. Faltará el epílogo, pero este ya es el último de ese fic. Si pueden dense una vuelta. Nos estamos leyendo y no olviden que espero sus comentarios!

Chau!

**Hachi Minuit**


	9. Frattura

**Oh My Baby!**

¡Sigo viva! Lo sé, no he actualizado en muuucho tiempo, más explicaciones abajo. Ahora les dejo el captítulo, gracias por leer!!!

¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"

**Cap. 9**. _Frattura_

Había pasado los cinco mejores días de mi vida… o al menos eso me había parecido en todo este tiempo de relajación y descanso. Y aunque pasaba demasiadas horas en las sesiones del congreso, no estaba tan mal. Desde que había llegado me la había pasado inmersa en el congreso. El primer día asistí a la inauguración del congreso y después a un curso de "Cuidados intensivos neurológicos". Allí me reencontré con algunos antiguos amigos de mis años de estudiante. Algunos de esos reencuentros me resultaron gratos, otros no tanto… sobre todo uno. Lo que me gustaba de todo esto era que Edward estaba cumpliendo su palabra y me daba mi espacio.

Pasaron los días y me dividí entre conferencias sobre Neuropatología, Neurocirugía Funcional y Estereotaxia, Ateroesclerosis Intracraneal, Esclerosis Lateral Amiotrófica y talleres de Técnicas espinales avanzadas y una muestra de una Cirugía Raquimedular.

Salí de mi última sesión del día y tras escuchar por varias horas una conferencia sobre la Espina bífida me sentía terriblemente agotada. Eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde y me moría de hambre. Antes podía pasar horas sin probar bocado, pero desde que tenía que comer por dos, esos malos hábitos eran historia.

Fui hasta el comedor y de reojo vi al resto de mis compañeros de trabajo. La mirada de Edward estaba fija en su plato y parecía evitarme. Desde nuestra llegada al hotel no había podido hablar con él, aunque a veces sentía que me evadía. Al parecer me estaba dando mi espacio, o en el peor de los casos, ya se había arrepentido del trato.

Suspiré.

Lo ignoré y fui directo al buffet. Todo se veía tan apetitoso que no dudé en servirme un poco de esto y aquello. Ya me preocuparía después por mi figura, ahora lo importante era mantenerme bien alimentada.

- Miren nada más quién está aquí- escuché decir a una voz detrás de mí. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo escuchaba y no lo reconocí al instante. Sin embargo, mi cuerpo se puso en tensión al escuchar cómo se aproximaba. En cuanto estuvo cerca percibí su olor y me puse rígida.

- James- susurré con espanto. Usé toda mi fortaleza para no soltar mi charola y parecer tranquila.

Se acercó un poco más a mí y me saludó con un beso en la mejilla. Con una de sus manos tomó mi barbilla y antes de que hiciera cualquier movimiento intentó besar mis labios. Me llené de espanto al sentirlo tan cerca que mis ojos se pusieron vidriosos y comencé a temblar.

- Ya veo que no me has olvidado- musitó con presunción, al ver que temblaba.

James había sido uno de mis antiguos compañeros de la escuela de medicina y para mi pesar, uno de mis ex novios. La relación había sido bastante fútil y terminamos antes de siquiera comenzar. Para James el sexo era la base de la relación y cuando me negué a acostarme con él, me abandonó sin siquiera decir adiós. Me había roto el corazón, pero no por los motivos que todo el mundo pensaba. Durante el tiempo que habíamos estado juntos me había sentido la mujer más infeliz del universo y mi autoestima había descendido hasta menos cien. Unos meses después inicié mi relación con Jasper y comprendí que las relaciones no eran como James me lo había hecho creer y sobre todo, que yo era una mujer y no un simple pedazo de carne. Cuando James se enteró de mi nuevo noviazgo se puso furioso. Y cuando se hizo oficial que vivíamos juntos, armó un tremendo escándalo.

- Así que me dejaste por esto.- reclamó señalando a Jazz. Para ese entonces Jasper ya estaba enterado de todo y sólo sentí como se tensaba a mi lado.

- Déjalo Jazz. Tú sólo ignóralo.- le había dicho, pero cuando me di cuenta ya era muy tarde. James se había abalanzado sobre Jazz y éste le respondió la agresión. En menudo lío nos metimos.

Al final los tres fuimos a dar a la oficina del director y por fortuna no nos expulsaron. Tanto el historial de Jasper como el mío era impecable, de modo que James se llevó la peor parte. Estuvo a prueba y lo pusieron a lavar el material del laboratorio de virología por tres meses todos los días. En cuanto se dictaminó el castigo James nos amenazó y juró vengarse.

Los dedos de James comenzaron a apretar mi mentón y con un manotazo me lo quité de encima.

- Tan femenina como siempre- expresó con sarcasmo James.

No lo perdonaría nunca. Cómo olvidar que me había golpeado al negarme a acostarme con él, que había intentado forzarme y cómo olvidar que casi lo había logrado. Esa mala experiencia nunca la olvidaría.

Hice una mueca y comencé a avanzar hacia la mesa donde se encontraban mis compañeros. Edward estaba de pie con una mirada furiosa. Quizá para otros la escena del bufett era el encuentro de dos "amigos cercanos", pero distaba de serlo. Mis ojos buscaron la mirada de Edward. Que no pensara lo que no era. Tenía los ojos llenos de duda y negué con la cabeza. Tomé asiento a su lado para sentirme un poco más segura.

- Bella- gruño en voz baja.

- Ahora no Edward- mascullé en un susurro. Sabía que tenía que darle explicaciones, pero ese no era el momento.

El descaro de James llegaba más allá de lo conocido y como si fuera amigo de todos se sentó junto a nosotros. Como el mentiroso que era les contó a todos que éramos amigos de la escuela de medicina y rápido se ganó a casi todos.

Uno a uno se fueron despidiendo hasta que James optó por marcharse al ver llegar a una de sus "amiguitas".

Una vez solos Edward no dijo nada y supuse que quería una explicación.

- Su nombre es James como ya sabrás- hablé colocando el tenedor sobre el plato.

- ¿Amigo tuyo? No le creí nada de lo que dijo.

Negué con la cabeza y por mi expresión Edward dedujo lo demás.

- Bien, si ya terminaste podemos ir a dar un paseo.

Salimos del restaurante y comenzamos a caminar hacia el hall. Lo último que quería era estar a solas con Edward, pero dada la situación, resultaba menos atemorizante que encontrarme con James de nuevo.

- ¿Y cómo te has sentido?- preguntó Edward mirando hacia mi vientre.

Ese gesto me tomó desprevenida y tragué antes de contestar.

- Bien, aunque todavía es muy pronto. Supongo que tendremos que esperar hasta los tres meses para ver su progreso.- Cerré la boca y me mordí la lengua al pensar lo que había dicho. ¿Qué clase de afirmación estúpida era esa de "tendremos que esperar…"? No, yo era la tenía que esperar.

Edward vio mi confusión y sonrió con simpatía.

- Me da gusto que te lo estés pensando- concluyó.- No olvides que ese bebé es tan tuyo como mío.

Se acercó a mí, me tomó de la cintura y me dio un beso en la frente. Sentí sus labios rozar mi piel, haciéndome estremecer. Por Dios! Qué tenía ese hombre que lo hacía tan irresistible. Sacudí la cabeza para deshacerme de esos pensamientos. Yo quería un hijo, no un esposo.

Me alejé un poco, no me gustaba sentirme vulnerable. Ese momento era tan extraño que no se me ocurrió nada para romper el silencio.

Me mordí la lengua para evitar meterme en más aprietos y sólo desvié mi mirada hacia el horizonte. La noche comenzaba a caer y la temperatura descendía poco a poco.

Caminamos unas cuantas calles sin dirigirnos la palabras hasta que me di cuenta de estábamos caminando sin rumbo.

- Eh… Edward- titubeé antes de decirle algo- sabes hacia dónde vamos, porque yo no.

Observé su mirada desconcertada y vi cómo giraba la cabeza en diferentes direcciones.

- No, la verdad es que sólo caminaba por caminar, me agrada estar contigo.- Admitió con una sonrisa deslumbrante.- Si deseas podemos regresar.

- No- protesté insegura- no quiero regresar aún.- La idea de toparme con James me revolvió el estómago.- A menos que tengas planes.

- Soy todo tuyo- comentó con gesto pícaro y no supe si reír o llorar. Puse los ojos en blanco y sonreí- De acuerdo Dr. Cullen, vayamos al parque.

Ninguno de los dos tenía idea de dónde estaba el parque, así que después de dar un par de vueltas sin sentido, preguntamos a los peatones. Estuvimos en los columpios al menos una hora, durante la cual no dijimos nada. Me balanceaba suavemente, aunque el silencio reinaba entre nosotros, pero no era incómodo. Por el contrario, parecía que habíamos encontrado una nueva forma de estar en contacto.

Era tarde y el frío se ciñó sobre nosotros. Edward me dio su suéter y se quedó con una playera de manga corta.

- Regresemos- propuso- no quiero que te enfermes y le pase algo a este angelito.- dijo al acercarse a mí, posando su mano sobre mi vientre.

En otras circunstancias me hubiera rehusado, pero esta vez él tenía razón.

- De acuerdo.

Llegamos al hotel y cada uno se fue a su habitación.

- Si ese tipo vuelve a molestarte, no dudes en llamarme.

Asentí con un gesto.

- Es en serio- insistió.- No quiero que corras ningún peligro.

- Está bien- concedí a regañadientes- Te llamaré. Gracias por el paseo.

No parecía muy convencido y fruncía el ceño. Nunca antes lo había visto así, pero apenas lo conocía.

Pasé la tarjeta por la ranura para abrir la habitación y cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, la mano de Edward me lo impidió.

- Espera- vaciló un poco- sería muy osado de mi parte quedarme contigo esta noche.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

¡Ni pensarlo!

- Prometo no tocarte, si es lo que te preocupa.- bromeó- Ese tipo no me da buena espina y no creo ser capaz de dormir en toda la noche sin saber que estás a salvo.-añadió con seriedad- Puedo dormir en el piso, no tengo ningún problema con eso. Sólo quiero saber que estás bien.

Las palabras de Edward me dejaron desarmada. Estaba preparada para todo, menos para eso. Una parte de mí estaba molesta por actuar de manera sobre protectora, mientras que la otra, agradecía su preocupación.

Ganó la última.

Me le quedé mirando fijamente sin saber qué decir.

- De acuerdo- acepté- pero nada de trucos- le dije mientras entrabamos a la habitación.

- ¿Trucos?- preguntó enarcando una ceja.

Cerré la puerta tras él lo miré fijamente.

- No te hagas, ya sabes- le dije con gesto amenazador- nada de trucos.

- Cariño, no haré nada que tú no quieras.- contestó sin el menor atisbo de sorpresa y se sentó en el sofá frente a la televisión.

Puse cara de indignación al ver su reacción pero ya era tarde para hacer algo. La presencia de James también me inquietaba y no lo quería cerca, aunque eso implicara que Edward durmiera en la misma habitación que yo.

-Voy a darme un baño- le anuncié mientras parecía ver la televisión animadamente- Si suena el teléfono no contestes y nada de abrir la puerta si alguien viene- lo amenacé- No quiero que nadie sepa que estás aquí, menos que te quedaras a dormir.

Me metí a la ducha pensando en que estaba cometiendo un terrible error. Edward era muy amable, pero dadas nuestras circunstancias lo mejor era no complicar más las cosas. Salí de la ducha con la pijama puesta y me subí a la cama. Edward se había acomodado en el sofá-cama de la habitación pero seguía viendo la tv.

- Pensé que te habías vuelto sirena- comentó sin quitar la vista de la televisión. Se había quitado la camisa y andaba en pantaloncillos. ¿Trataba de tentarme? Puse los ojos en blanco y traté de dormir. Esa noche sin dudas sería larga, muy larga.

- ¿Te molestaría si apagó la luz?- Asintió con la cabeza sin siquiera mirarme y nos inundó la obscuridad. Los únicos destellos provenían de la televisión. Debía gustarle mucho ese programa. Me revolvía incómoda en la cama. No supe hasta qué hora logré conciliar el sueño, pero ni en mis sueños Edward podía desaparecer. A primera hora del día un retortijón me hizo correr a toda velocidad al cuarto de baño. Me senté cerca del excusado tratando de recuperar el aliento. Las náuseas volvieron, pero esta vez ya estaba preparada y sólo incliné la cabeza para seguir vaciando mi estómago. Escuché los pasos de Edward y moví una mano para indicar que no se acercara.

- Vete- De todas las personas que no quería que me vieran así, él era el principal.

Sentí como se acercó a mí y sujetó mi cabello.

- Esto también es mi culpa- susurro. No pude protestar ya que las náuseas arremetieron de nuevo. Cuando por fin terminé me recargué sobre la pared y tomé su mano. Aunque me costara trabajo admitirlo, me gustaba que estuviera junto a mí.

- Gracias, pero sabes lo que pienso- pronuncié rompiendo el encanto.- ¿Te importaría darme unos minutos?

Salió sin decir nada y sólo pude suspirar al ver que vestía lo mismo que había usado de pijama. Ese hombre de verdad que estaba acabando con mi autocontrol.

Me levanté del piso y enjuagué mi boca. Sentía el estómago vacío y a pesar de que acababa de vomitar mi estómago moría de hambre. Me lavé los dientes para deshacerme del mal sabor cuando llamó a la puerta.

- Ya casi termino- grité.

- Humm Bella- dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- Maldición, ya casi salgo- si tenía tanta urgencia por usar el baño me hubiera dicho antes- ¿qué pasa?- pregunté asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

- Tenemos un problema- masculló llevándose una mano a su cabello.- es Emmett.

- ¿Le pasó algo? ¿Está bien?- pregunté preocupada. ¡Dios! Que se vistiera, mi autocontrol no podría soportar tanto. Miré mi camisón de seda y me cubrí con las manos al ver que me veía. Me sentí como una tonta, ni siquiera podía verme por completo.

- Nada de eso, él está bien- dijo sonriendo al ver mi reacción- aunque no sé si yo pueda decir lo mismo. Emmett está aquí.

- ¿Aquí? ¿Te refieres al hotel?- pregunté poniendo cara de susto. Negó con la cabeza y solté la puerta para que se abriera por completo.

- Hola Bells.- saludó mi hermano y me quedé de piedra viendo su mirada furiosa.

……. Continuará…..

*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨**¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨

¿Les gustó? Sé que no es largo, pero ya llevaba muuuucho tiempo sin actualizar. Disculpas por eso, pero he tenido bastantes problemas tanto personales como laborales. Para quienes no saben, estoy haciendo mi residencia en un hospital con especialidad en neurología. Como imaginarán no me queda mucho tiempo libre y sumándolo a los problemas personales, sólo me queda tiempo para medio descansar. De verdad, mil disculpas por no haberles avisado pero tengo mil cosas en que pensar. Mil gracias a todas las que han seguido la historia. Claro que no la he abandonado y mucho menos me he olvidado de ella, es sólo que tengo algunos problemas para escribirla. Seguiré publicando, sólo espero su comprensión. Ya saben, espero sus comentarios para saber si les gusta cómo va y si alguien tiene preguntas puede enviarme un mensaje. Nos leemos pronto!!

**Hachi Minuit**


	10. Ciao Amore

Capitulo 9. _Ciao Amore_

Estaba sentada frente a la mesa, la mirada de Emmett me escrutaba minuciosamente con gesto curioso. Mi hermano aún seguía con la vista inquieta, no se había tragado el cuento del caballero al rescate. Era mala mintiendo y él lo sabía, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía decirle cuando llegó así? De todas las situaciones desastrosas que me había imaginado, esta era la peor.

¿Cómo sigues enana?- Rompió el silencio atenazador y se relajó. Estábamos esperando que trajeran nuestro desayuno y la espera se hacía larga. Era la primera vez que comía fuera del hotel, pero Emmett había insistido en llevarme a "un lugar grandioso".

Ya mejor, me hizo daño la comida, no me he estado alimentando bien-. Volví a mentir. Mamá tenía razón cuando nos decía que las mentiras no eran buenas, no sólo porque ocultaban la verdad, sino porque detrás de una siempre venía otra. Pero no me quedaba más remedio que seguirle al torrente verbal, por el momento esperaría a estar fuera del periodo de gracia, los tres meses correspondientes, y una vez pasado el peligro hablaría con él para explicarle todo. Sonreí un poco y asentí para apoyar la mentira.

Emmett seguía mirándome de forma interrogativa. Sus genes de hermano me concedían el beneficio de la duda, aunque Edward no gozaba de ese privilegio y estaba segura de que Emmett lo amenazaría de alguna forma aterradora, sonreí para mis adentros al imaginarlo. Nuestro desayuno llegó y nos sumergimos en una atmósfera más relajada. La conversación fluyó más natural y entre bromas y risas el episodio del hotel fue historia. Emmett no paraba de hablar y se veía nervioso, mucho, si dejaba a un lado su preocupación por mí, era evidente que algo le pasaba.

Y… ¿qué haces por aquí? – Le pregunté conteniendo la duda- Me refiero a que no te esperaba – Me mordí la lengua después de decir eso, no quería que retomáramos el tema. Nuestro pretexto había sido que yo me había sentido mal y Edward había acudido a mi rescate tan rápido como pudo por lo que no se había puesto nada encima. Honestamente ni un niño de primaria lo creería, pero no se me había ocurrido nada mejor.

Quería verte, te extrañaba- Se excusó con ternura, pero no le creía, lo conocía demasiado. Lo miré fijamente, ambos nos conocíamos demasiado. - Em.. no nací ayer.- Objeté y él se puso serio de nuevo.

Yo tampoco jovencita- ¡Demonios! Desvié la mirada- Pero no estamos hablando de mí, sino de ti- Le sonreí con burla, estábamos en un lugar público y eso me daba ventajas.

La luz matinal se reflejaba en los enormes ventanales que ventilaban el restauran y apenas se escuchaban algunos sonidos procedentes de la calle, por lo que la música que amenizaba el lugar y el sonido de la vajilla era lo único que rompía el sonido mudo que nos regía. Miré hacia donde estaba mi hermano y enarqué una ceja.

Em, ya no soy una niña, además si te recuerdo no estaba haciendo nada malo. Además, era Edward, sólo me ayudó. – Repetí la mentira, casi podía decirla con naturalidad. Emmett me volvió a observar con su mirada interrogante y luego agregó:

Sólo ten cuidado, no quiero que nadie le haga daño a mi hermanita consentida.- Sonreí y asentí. Era pronto para enterarse de la historia.

Basta de hablar de mí, ¿dime qué pasó? Te apareces de pronto y no paras de hablar, sólo te he visto así dos veces y ninguna de ellas fue nada bueno. – Y así había sido, las veces anteriores que lo había visto así de nervioso fue cuando reprobó Lengua y casi pierde el semestre en el instituto y la otra ocasión, cuando me dio la noticia del accidente de nuestros padres.

Lo escuché resoplar con fuerza y luego se inclinó un poco hacía la mesa, como si no quisiera que nadie escuchara nuestra conversación.

Peleé con Rose –Confesó. Así que eso era, aunque por su actitud no parecía que hubiera sido una pelea cualquiera.

Me dio los detalles del enfrentamiento y casi me describió con dibujos como Rose le había aventado el anillo de compromiso en la cara. Al parecer no había sido un pleito cualquiera y Rose no quería saber nada de él. Emmett siempre había sido demasiado expresivo, pero cuando se trataba de sus emociones parecía una tumba.

Pero se van a arreglar ¿verdad?- Pregunté preocupada. Mi hermano parecía estar sufriendo mucho por la ruptura de su compromiso. Emmett no dijo nada y eso fue mala señal.

Tengo práctica – Suspiró mientras veía el reloj. Tenía un partido en unos días y ese era otro de los motivos de su estancia en Washington. Le sonreí para infundirle ánimos y esperaba que pronto él y Rose estuvieran juntos de nuevo. Eran tal para cual.

Cuídate Bells y no dejes que Massen te toque un pelo eh- Sentenció con una sonrisa comprensiva- Que no me creí ni un instante lo del rescate. Ya no somos niños, tendrás que buscar mentiras más creíbles.

Se fue agitando en el aire su enorme mano. Me recargué en el respaldo de la silla y respiré pausadamente. Era el último día de conferencias y la clausura del congreso se culminaría con una pequeña fiesta en Salón de Actos del hotel. Llamé a la mesera para pagar la cuenta, pero ya Emmett la había dejado pagada, debí suponerlo. Caminé hacia mi hotel, no estaba lejos y quería despejar un poco mis pensamientos. Desde hacía unos días me sentía… extraña. Todo estaba sucediendo de forma vertiginosa y era como si de golpe me hubiera lanzado al precipicio en caída libre y sin paracaídas. Los eventos había sucedido con tanta rapidez que tirité del susto. _Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, se puede hacer realidad_, decía mamá. Ella tenía mucha razón, desmesuradamente me había arrojado al vacío y ahora no sabía cómo frenar la velocidad. Además había algo más, mi sentido común me decía que la atención de Edward se debía a la _novedad._ Para él era algo nuevo lo que estaba sucediendo, pero en cuanto se le pasaran se iría y estaría sola de nuevo. Mi estómago dio un vuelco al pensar en su partida y me asusté. Su presencia me agradaba, mucho, demasiado y eso ya era malo. De alguna manera había logrado que las esperanzas se adueñaran de mí. Casi proferí un grito al pensar en el futuro. En cada proyecto lo había involucrado y cuando se marchara, porque lo haría, la que sufriría sería yo. Vacilé un instante al llegar a mi habitación, no quería encontrármelo en este momento y decir alguna tontería de la que con certeza me arrepentiría. Me apresuré a abrir la puerta y la cerré despacio para amortiguar el golpe seco que anunciaba mi llegada. Me recargué contra la puerta y cerré los ojos.

Tomé un respiro, me sentía cansada y aún tenía tiempo antes de la sesión de la tarde. Me recosté sobre la cama y encendí el televisor, tenía el mal hábito de dormir con el aparato encendido. Dormí varias horas, no supe cuántas pero debieron ser muchas porque cuando desperté todo estaba oscuro. Parpadeé varias veces para que mis ojos se acostumbraran a la escaza luz y no escuché nada. Enseguida me puse en alerta, estaba segura de que tenía el televisor encendido pero no lo oía.

Al fin despertaste Bella- El sonido de su voz me puso rígida. Era como si de pronto me hubieran cortado el oxígeno.

_James-_ Susurré su nombre con voz temblorosa y soltó una risa repleta de satisfacción. Sabía que su presencia me daba miedo, más de una vez lo había comprobado, pero en esta situación me resultaba aún más atemorizante.

En este hotel no tienen lo que se llama "protección al huésped". Unas palabras cursis a la recepcionista y hace lo que le pidas- Explicó mientras se acercaba más. Me puse tensa y pareció notarlo porque se detuvo un instante. Moví mis manos para prepararme en caso de tener que salir corriendo, pero estaba envuelta en una sábana. El pánico se aglutinó en mi garganta y pude ver la mirada de James a pesar de la oscuridad. Sus ojos casi brillaban de forma intensa, como cuando un cazador mira a su presa. – No te pongas nerviosa Bella-. Dio otro paso adelante-No haré nada imprudente si haces lo que yo quiero. – Como acto reflejo miré hacia la puerta y el terror se dibujó en mi rostro cuando vi que la había bloqueado con un sillón. – Ni lo pienses, me debes algo- Se detuvo frente a mí y se sentó junto a mí. – Anoche quería venir a verte, pero no me esperaba que estuvieras acompañada- Palidecí- No has perdido el tiempo, pensé que después de tantos años seguirías con Hale, tú misma no parabas de decir que eran tal para cual- Se acercó más a mí y pude sentir su aliento sobre mi cara.- Aún no sé qué pudiste verle que no tuviera yo.- Preguntó sin esperar respuesta y añadió:- Pero me debes algo. – Me tomó del cabello y me besó. No fue un beso tierno ni dulce, ni siquiera suave. Todo lo contrario. Forcejeé y cuando intentó introducir su lengua lo mordí. Mi reacción lo tomó desprevenido y se alejó un poco, pero duró casi nada, a cambio recibí una bofetada.

Te dije que mientras pusieras de tu parte no te haría nada- Susurró con maldad. – Ya todos en el piso se fueron a la conferencia, la recepcionista fue bastante útil, así que si quieres gritar hazlo, no habrá nadie cerca y para cuando alguien pueda escuchar será demasiado tarde. Deberías estar agradecida que no te amordacé, pero ya que no colaboras- Tomó un pañuelo que guardaba en su chaqueta y me miró. Una cascada de lágrimas se desbordó por mis ojos. Sabía que James no se quedaría contento con sólo obtener lo que quería, _a mí_, quería verme suplicar y llorar, pero no se iría tan fácilmente. Empecé a buscar mis opciones, la primera había sido gritar, pero sólo haría que enfureciera y se pusiera agresivo. Además estaba el obstáculo en la puerta. Ese sillón malograba mi plan de escape. Otra opción, la más posible dadas las circunstancias, era correr hacia el baño y cerrar la puerta desde adentro. Dadas las posibilidades esa me pareció la más viable, si James quería abrir la puerta tendría que romperla y en su intento haría demasiado ruido, esperaba que lo suficiente como para que alguien se diera cuenta y llamara a seguridad. Era más probable que le hicieran caso a un "intento de robo", que a una loca dando de gritos.

Así me gusta, que te quedes calladita y me obedezcas en todo- James estaba de nuevo al acecho. – Me besó de nuevo de la misma forma y no protesté, pero tampoco le correspondí. Si esperaba que reaccionara de alguna manera, no estaba dispuesta a darle lo que esperaba, se encontraría con un cuerpo vacío. Mi reacción lo desconcertó y empezó a caminar furioso por la habitación. – Bella, Bella, no estás entendiendo, si no quieres pasarla mal tienes que hacer lo que yo digo…- Una chispa de intelecto cruzó por sus ojos- Es por el tipo- Su mirada se volvió felina.- No pareces importarle mucho porque se fue y no ha venido a buscarte. - Su frase estaba cargada de maldad. Se sentó en el sillón que bloqueaba la puerta y me miró. Mis ojos ya se habían adaptado por completo a la penumbra y ahora era más fácil moverme. Me incorporé levemente, sin hacer mucho ruido para no alertarlo, no había nudos en la sábana y mi plan de escape parecía más fácil de lo que pensaba.

Él no es como tú- Le dije sigilosa para encubrir mi movimiento y desviar su atención. Me recargué sobre el respaldo de la cama y estiré las piernas que tenía agarrotadas. De pronto pensé que quizá si convencía a James de que Edward vendría a buscarme se iría. El plan era absurdo, pero podría funcionar.- No lo conoces y vendrá a buscarme.

Su rostro se distorsionó en una mueca y pareció cambiar su semblante, no contaba con que se pusiera más furioso.

No vendrá, ya te llevó a la cama, para qué querría regresar- Se puso de pie y con pasos firmes se acercó a mí.

El me ama- Otro torrente de mentiras, pero esta vez estaban más que justificadas. Si perdía el control, tendría más oportunidad de escapar. Conforme pasaban los minutos la distancia entre la cama y el baño me parecía más lejana. Sentí su mano rodear mi cuello y un grito ahogado salió de mi boca.

No digas tonterías, quién podría quererte además de mí. – no apretó mi cuello, pero me impidió moverme. El escalofrío que recorría mi cuerpo se volvió más frío, como si una corriente de aire se hubiera filtrado por el ducto de ventilación. Me besó de nuevo y sin quitar su mano de mi cuello me recostó sobre la cama, colocándose sobre mí. El pánico volvió de nuevo, acompañado de la repulsión. James había perdido la razón si creía que iba a lograr algo más. Dejé que siguiera, era más fuerte que yo y en este momento no tenía oportunidad. Escuché como desgarraba la sábana y comenzaba a tocar mi cuerpo de forma indecente. Apreté los labios para no gritar y ponerlo en alerta, aún estaba demasiado atento. Cerré los ojos pero no funcionó, podía sentirlo aún más y así estuvo unos minutos. Me mantuve en espera del momento indicado, por un momento pensé que todo estaba perdido pero sus movimientos se relajaron y aproveché mi oportunidad. Le propiné un golpe en la entrepierna y dado el estado de excitación en que se encontraba debió dolerle aún más. Corrí hasta el baño y eché el cerrojo. Busqué algo con qué atorarlo por si eso no era suficiente y atoré la manija con mi cepillo de dientes y corrí a sentarme a la esquina más lejana de la puerta. Fuera escuchaba las maldiciones que soltaba James y las palabras mortíferas que lanzaba en mi contra. Estaba furioso y comenzó a patear la puerta. Contaba con que hiciera lo que había previsto y empecé a escuchar más voces. El sonido proveniente de la puerta cesó y escuché una última amenaza "Me las pagarás", había dicho y se marchó. Mi plan había funcionado. Me quedé encerrada en el baño, era consciente de todo lo que pudo haber pasado y eso me asustaba aún más. Llevé mis manos a mi vientre y susurré débilmente:

Estamos a salvo- Y eché a llorar. Ahora podía admitir que había tenido mucho miedo, aún lo tenía. Unos golpes a la puerta interrumpieron mi escena, di un respingo al pensar en que James hubiera regresado.

Soy Edward- Dijo la voz a través de la puerta-Los de seguridad llegarán en cualquier momento.

Me puse de pie y abrí la puerta, seguí con el cepillo de dientes entre mis manos como si fuera un arma letal y cuando abrí la puerta me alejé un poco. Su silueta apareció delante de mí y sin dudarlo lo abracé. Me correspondió y estallé en llanto. Susurró palabras de consuelo y me abrazó en forma protectora.

Los de Seguridad del hotel llegaron unos minutos después y les describí lo que había sucedido, o más bien, parte de los hechos. El estado de la habitación era la escena del delito, estuvieron durante un buen rato y una camarera vino a ayudarme a recoger mis cosas. El gerente del hotel vino a disculparse por lo ocurrido y me informó que la recepcionista confesó que algunas de las llaves habían desaparecido. James lo había planeado bien, de ese modo nadie sospecharía que era algo personal y podría pasar por un delito menor. Accedí al cambio de habitación, sólo sería por esta noche, ya que por la mañana tomaría el vuelo de regreso a Seattle. El gerente me guió hasta la habitación, una más amplia y más lujosa que la que tenía, era evidente que no querían que mis comentarios dañaran el prestigio del hotel, y se sentían culpables. Aunque obviamente, no planeaba hacer ninguna mención de lo sucedido, ya había tenido suficiente con las preguntas de los guardias de seguridad como para querer revivir el episodio.

Edward se había mantenido conmigo desde que me había encontrado en el baño y se lo agradecía profundamente. Su compañía me hacía sentirme protegida y segura.

Acepto el trato- Le dije después de cerrar la puerta. – Acepto todas tus condiciones- Repetí.

Se acercó a mí y me guió hasta el centro de la cama, como si fuera una niña asustada y me acurrucó en sus brazos.

Mañana hablaremos de eso, estás muy conmocionada y no estás consciente de lo que dices. Ahora estás asustada y no es el mejor momento.

No protesté, era cierto, pero durante el tiempo que había pasado en la habitación con James, no había dejado de pensar en él, no sólo como un apoyo, sino como algo más, pero no estaba segura de qué decir o hacer ahora. Asentí. Me sentía demasiado exhausta como para iniciar una conversación y me dejé envolver por sus fuertes brazos. Eran alrededor de las diez de la noche y a pesar de que había dormido gran parte del día, me quedé dormida de nuevo. Desperté lentamente y la luz mortecina que anunciaba la mañana bañó mi rostro. Miré a mi alrededor y me sobresalté al recordar todos los acontecimientos del día siguiente. Miré entorno a la habitación y vi a Edward recostado sobre el sillón. Seguía segura de lo que sentía, y también de lo que no quería sentir, pero no había cambiado de parecer. Cualquier persona con sentido común le hubiera dicho a los guardias lo que realmente había sucedido, el desorden en la habitación era evidente, pero la mayor evidencia se hallaba sobre la cama donde me había retenido. Sin embargo, le tenía miedo, el suficiente para quedarme callada.

Me levanté despacio para no despertar a Edward con el sonido de mis pasos y fui al baño a tomar una ducha. Me quedé atónita al ver que mi cara tenía un ligero color morado justo donde James me había golpeado y mis labios estaban ligeramente inflamados. Solté un par de lágrimas más, pero una arcada impidió que me siguiera regodeando en mi miseria. Mi pequeño hacía acto de presencia, siempre a la misma hora de la mañana, como si tuviera horario establecido. Terminé de ducharme y me puse el albornoz.

Buenos días-Me saludó Edward sentado en el sillón donde había pasado la noche.- Pedí el desayuno, espero que no te importe.

Negué con la cabeza, pronto se haría lo suficientemente de día y teníamos que apresurar el viaje al aeropuerto. Comencé a mordisquear una tostada y bebí un poco de leche

¿Tienes planes para este fin de semana?- Me preguntó Edward tomando parte de su desayuno. Lo miré distraídamente, no había pensado en ello.

No sé- Admití- ¿Por qué?

Debo ir a un lugar- Se encogió de hombros- Si no tienes planes me gustaría que me acompañaras. La forma en que lo dijo no daba opción a una negativa y dado lo sucedido no quería estar sola.

Por supuesto- Acepté.

Le di un sorbo al vaso de leche sin decir nada más. Al menos a alguien tenía que contarle la verdad sobre lo ocurrido y Edward era el indicado.

No fue un intento de robo- Le solté esperando su reacción. Su semblante no demostró ningún cambio, simplemente su rostro permaneció impertérrito e inescrutable.

Lo sé.- Afirmó sin más. Bajó la mirada y entrelazó sus manos con gesto reflexivo. – Lo siento mucho- El tono de su voz estaba lleno de algo que reconocí como tristeza- Debí saberlo- Se puso de pie de improvisto y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro.- Demonios, sabía que algo andaba mal pero pensé que debía darte espacio- Golpeó uno de los cojines del sillón y después se giró para mirarme. Mi alma se fue abajo cuando me percaté del gesto de dolor que enmarcaba su rostro.-Debí estar contigo, no debí dejarte sola.

No, no, no es tu culpa- Reaccioné- No podías saberlo además…- Corté la frase, rememorar todo lo que había sucedido y el miedo me paralizaron y tuve la urgencia de sentarme para no caerme. – Fue James- Le anuncié- Me odia.

Sabía que una vez abierta la caja de las verdades tendría que decirle lo demás, incluso aquello que por años había mantenido oculto.

Me odia por haber preferido a Jasper en lugar de a él.- Le expliqué y enseguida le conté la historia. Era una locura haber ocultado lo que había sucedido entre mi mejor amigo y yo, pero se nos había salido de control y al final confesarlo hubiera traído más problemas.

Edward escuchó atento sin preguntar nada, hubiera querido que mostrara alguna reacción pero parecía como si de pronto se hubiera convertido en uno solo con la tapicería. Un revuelo se armó en mis entrañas, no podía negar que me afectaba su opinión, fuese cual fuese.

Alice es tu prima y sé que no está bien que lo hayamos ocultado, pero no le vi sentido decirlo. Al principio, cuando Jazz comenzó a salir con Ally ella me miraba con desconfianza y se me hizo fácil mentirle. No quería engañarla ni nada parecido, sólo quería que confiara en mí.- Hice una pausa y proseguí con el relato- En cuanto a James, no pudo aceptar un No por respuesta después de que lo dejé, no porque me amara, sino porque le gusta controlar a todas las personas a su alrededor y cree que todos deben hacer lo que él ordena. Durante el tiempo que salimos, _unos días_- enfaticé- fue un tirano, casi quería que besara el piso donde caminaba. No podía hacer nada que él no quisiera y tenía que pedirle permiso hasta para salir con mis amigos. Fue horrible. El día que le dije que no lo vería más se puso furioso y desquitó su ira con la persona más cercana a él en ese momento, por desgracia era la única a su alcance. Salí corriendo a toda prisa y el resto lo sabes. – Suspiré – No había vuelto a verlo desde entonces, supongo que ese es el motivo de su rabia. Pasé rehuyéndole demasiado tiempo pero siempre supe que tarde o temprano me encontraría. – Murmuré la última frase.

Edward se acercó a mí y me abrazó con toda la candidez que tenía. Mi mente se puso en blanco y reaccioné instintivamente buscando sus labios. Me correspondió de forma apremiante y con una audacia desconocida en mí lo arrastré hasta la cama deshecha. El sonido de nuestra respiración se volvió audible pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Sólo nos dejábamos guiar por nuestros instintos más básicos, aunque esta vez cada movimiento parecía estar impregnado de algo más, un sentimiento que no logré describir, pero que al mismo tiempo lo había hecho diferente, especial.

Me recargué en su pecho y lo abracé. Aunque por una sola vez, me arriesgaría a bajar la guardia y ceder ante él.

¿Te gustó mi respuesta?- Le pregunté mirándolo a los ojos. Su mirada resplandecía y reflejaba una alegría sincera. Definitivamente _nuestro_ bebé tenía que heredar sus ojos.

Me miró escéptico y enarcó una ceja.

Explícate- Se giró para mirarme y besó mi pelo.

La luz se había incrementado más y ahora era tibia y del color de la miel.

Acepto tus condiciones, si quieres estar cerca de mí, _nosotros_- corregí-no voy a impedírtelo, pero sólo quiero pedirte un favor, avísame cuando vayas a alejarte. – Edward se disponía a protestar pero lo detuve- No digas nada, sólo prométemelo.

Por experiencia había aprendido que la palabra _nunca_ era demasiado peligrosa, y terminabas cediendo ante ella antes de darte cuenta.

Lo prometo.

Sonreí agradecida y me atreví a besarlo de nuevo. Era una locura sentirme como una colegiala que recién descubría el sexo, pero cuando Edward estaba cerca era imposible que mis hormonas no reaccionaran ante su presencia. El daño ya estaba hecho y aunque sabía que me arrepentiría por haberme permitido llevar las cosas tan lejos no me importó. Después asumiría el peso de mis actos, pero por el momento dejaría que mis emociones actuaran.

*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"

¡Volví! No sé ni qué decir, honestamente ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que actualicé esta historia que hasta yo creí que la dejaría inconclusa. No quiero justificarme, ya que no es mi intención, pero si pedirle disculpas a quien le gustaba y se quedó con la duda. Los motivos por los cuales dejé de escribir fueron meramente personales y profesionales, aún así debí haber subido un aviso, lo sé. En fin, quien quiera continuar leyendo la historia para conocer el desenlace se lo agradezco, así como también a las personas que se preocuparon por mí y en algún momento me enviaron un mensaje preguntándome por mi regreso. La historia está casi terminada, pero por motivos de tiempo la actualizaré cada semana, en sábado para ser específica. Muchas gracias a tods ls que la han seguido, tanto para los que dejan sus mensajes, como para los que leen en silencio. Quisiera dedicar este capítulo a una persona en especial, _lady blue vampire_, ya que tras leer su mensaje decidí retomar este fic… te estoy muy agradecida por tu mensaje =)


End file.
